Délire interdimensionnel
by Studio S and S
Summary: Des filles de notre monde atterrissent dans le monde des g-boys...pour maquiller leur arrivée fracassante, une seule solution : se faire passer pour des stars de la chanson. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à trouver des gardes du corps...
1. Devine qui vient débarquer chez toi !

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Un bon délire mêlant délicieux preventers, adorables pop-stars et.....de l'amouuuuuuuur !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à nous, ni Relena, ni le monde de Gundam Wing...ah bah oui, tiens ! la série Gundam Wing ne nous appartient pas ! = c'est plus court de dire cela et c'est moins douloureux que de dire "...heu...la phrase précédente" ^^°  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 1 : Devine qui vient débarquer chez toi ?!!  
  
En cette morne journée, Yami-Rose regardait "Vivement Dimanche" chez ses parents, dans le canapé familial en attendant l'arrivée de ses deux invitées...  
  
Michel Drucker : "Oui...très beau chien..."  
  
Pensées de Yami-Rose : "Heero...pourquoi Heero n'est jamais invité à "Vivement dimanche" ??"  
  
Michel Drucker : "Et oui, maintenant, accueillons sur le plateau notre invité : le génial, le merveilleux..."  
  
Yami-Rose, se réveillant brusquement : "HEEROOOOOO !!"  
  
Papa de Yami-Rose : "Ca va Yami ? Tu te sens bien ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, très calme, se rassoit : "Oui...très bien."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, dans un train...Sunny et Sora, assises côte à côte, écoutaient leur walkman et opinaient de la tête en choeur et en marmottant.  
  
Sunny : "I think it's time.( je crois qu'il est temps )  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
Warm it up,( réchauffes-le )  
  
(La-La-La-La-la)  
  
The boys are waiting ..." ( les mecs attendent ... )   
  
Sora : "Yume wa kurui hajimeteru mayonaka no taiyou ni  
  
Moeagaru kono karada yakeruyouni atsui  
  
Amai amai akai jam tsume no saki made nutte  
  
Hadaka no atashi motto akiru made aishite  
  
- Le rêve devient fou, mon corps se consumant dans le soleil de minuit, s'embrasant de façon brûlante.  
  
Peins-moi tout du long jusqu'aux ongles avec de la douce douce confiture rouge   
  
Aimes-moi plus, nue comme je suis, jusqu'à ce que tu sois dégoûté de moi."  
  
Autour d'elles, des passagers les regardent étrangement, d'un air un peu inquiet.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Chez Yami-Rose...  
  
Michel Drucker, en caressant le chien de l'invité : "Aaah, vous aimez les belles bêtes ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, très excitée, en caressant son chien avec frénésie : "Ouiiiiii !!!"  
  
Maman de Yami-Rose : ""Ca va Yami ? Tu te sens bien ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, très calme, passe le chien à sa mère : "Oui...très bien."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Dans la rue, pas très loin...Sunny et Sora avançaient d'un air déterminé en dodelinant de la tête, en choeur et en fredonnant :   
  
Sora : "Sayonara ne mou nidoto aenai basho e itta none  
  
Eien no wakare no tsumetasa o uketomerarezu ni  
  
Kikasete hoshikatta uso de kamawanai kara  
  
Atashi wa anata ni tashikani aisarete itatte   
  
Tatta ichido de iikara...  
  
- Au revoir, tu es parti là où nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir  
  
Je ne peux pas accepter le froid de la séparation éternelle  
  
J'aurais aimé avoir pu entendre de toi  
  
Que tu m'avais certainement aimé  
  
Juste une fois, même si c'était un mensonge..."  
  
(Sora baisse les yeux et prend une expression dramatique)  
  
Sunny : "I try to say goodbye and I choke   
  
Try to walk away and I stumble   
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
  
My world crumbles when you are not there   
  
- J'essaie de dire "au revoir" et j'étouffe  
  
J'essaie de partir et trébuche  
  
Bien que j'essaie de le cacher, c'est clair, mon monde s'écroule quand tu n'es pas là."  
  
(Sunny balaie l'air dans un geste de tragédienne)  
  
Un passant les regarde bizarrement.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chez Yami-Rose...  
  
Michel Drucker, d'un ton exalté : "Oui ! Rappelez-vous en 1967 !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, appuyée sur l'épaule de sa mère : "........Zzzzzz..."  
  
ON SONNE !!!  
  
"Ding-dong-dig-dog !"  
  
Le père de Yami-Rose va voir à l'interphone : "Oui, qui est-ce ?"  
  
* Pendant ce temps, dehors...  
  
Sunny, joyeusement : "Allez, à trois, on va dire ça, d'accord ?"  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Mais...et si c'est pas elle qui ouvre ?"  
  
"Oui, qui est-ce ?"  
  
Sunny, déçue : "Merde, c'est son père !"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Heu...c'est...c'est...(voix sensuelle)....Monsieur...Y. Je viens voir Mlle Yami-Rose..."  
  
Père, sweatdrop : "Heu...très bien, je vais la chercher..."  
  
Il retourne au salon, et réveille Yami : "C'est pour toi...un certain "monsieur Y." il a l'air un peu..."  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir que Yami-Rose est déjà dans l'entrée et ouvre la porte en hurlant un magnifique : "Heerooooooo !!"  
  
Sunny et Sora, en s'inclinant de façon très solennelle : "Bonjour à toi, Yami-Rose première...reine des ténèbres..."  
  
Yami-Rose, déçue : "Ah, c'est vous...entrez..."  
  
Les deux soeurs saluent les parents , qui s'empressent de leur demander si elles ont fait bon voyage , si elles veulent des raffraichissement ou enlever leur manteau mais Yami-Rose les coupe brutalement :  
  
Yami : " Elles feront ça après !!! Avant toute chose , elles doivent voir un document très important ! Venez par là ! "   
  
Elle aggripe les deux soeurs et les entraîne à l'étage ...  
  
Les pauvres filles , agrippées : " Hey !!! Mais attends !!! "  
  
Yami , n'écoutant pas : " Hé hé hé !!! Je l'ai enfin trouvée !!! ( petite musique gardée ) THE IMAGE !!! "  
  
Sunny et Sora, impressionnées : "Ooooooh !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, avec un haussement de sourcil prometteur : " C'est dans ma chambre... sur mon ordi "  
  
Sora et Sunny, très excitées : "OOOOOOooOOOOOh !!"  
  
Voyant que les deux soeurs vont la suivre gentiment comme deux moutons, Yami les lâcheL Aussitôt, et sans même retirer leur walkman ou leur manteau, elles la suivent sans plus tarder dans l'antre interdite.  
  
Sora, très excitée : "Je prend TOUT DE SUITE mon ordi portable pour le transfert !!!" (Il n'avait pas quitté ses bras jusque là )   
  
La chambre de Yami était recouverte de posters de Heero Yui, sous toutes les facettes, dans tous les costumes, sous toutes les formes, et même...en PLEINE FORME...  
  
Sunny, très enthousiaste : "Quelle déco géniale !!! (sur un ton complice) Tu as VRAIMENT bon goût !"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Pourquoi les images sur lesquelles on voyait Duo...sont cachées par D'AUTRES images de Heero ???"  
  
Yami-Rose, gênée : "Ben...j'avais plus de place pour mes nouvelles images !"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Mais POURQUOI tu as caché Duo ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, gênée : "Ben...j'allais pas cacher Heero quand même !!! Ca ne se cache pas ! Et puis Duo..." I run and hide", hein ?"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Ouais...tu pouvais trouver mieux..."  
  
Yami-Rose change alors le sujet de conversation : "Allez ! Je vous montre l'image !!"  
  
Elle ouvre divers documents dans son ordi et ouvre l'image de tous les fantasmes...Les 5 g-boys, debouts, alignés, dans un décor de forêt, nus...si on ne regarde pas la petite feuille de chêne placée là où tous les regards se portent...  
  
Sunny, en essuyant une larme : "Enfin !!!"  
  
Sora, en serrant son ordi portable contre son coeur : "Elle sera à nous..."  
  
Sunny, en serrant un poing d'un air rageur : "RIEN QU'A NOUS !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, sur un ton de luxure : "Mais non...elle est déjà à moi...rien qu'à moi..."  
  
Elle commence à caresser l'écran...juste la partie où se trouve Heero dans toute sa splendide virilité...  
  
Mais à ce moment-là se produit un phénomène qui mériterait d'être étudié pdt de longues heures mais bon, on n'a pas que ça à foutre ! ^^° Entrons dans le vif du sujet de cette fic !!  
  
...........................  
  
......................  
  
..............Yami-Rose est aspirée par l'écran de son ordinateur !! Sa main s'enfonce à travers le torse de Heero !!  
  
C'est à dire qu'à l'instant où ses doigts touchent l'écran, celui-ci se trouble et fait des vagues, comme si Yami venait de plonger la main dans l'eau...Pendant un moment, il lui semble même que quelqu'un lui attrape la main et la tire à l'intérieur de son ordinateur !!!  
  
Yami-Rose, paniquée : "AAAAAH ! C'est quoi cette impression bizarre ?!! Pourquoi mon plus grand rêve se réalise de cette façon ???? AAAAAAAAAAAH !!!"  
  
L'ordi donne un brusque à-coup et engloutit le bras de Yami-Rose jusqu'à l'épaule !! Aussitôt, Sora et Sunny s'accrochent à elle pour la retenir.  
  
Sunny, inquiète : "Mais où on va ???"  
  
Sora, très excitée : "Je suis sûre qu'on va les rejoindre dans l'image !! On va dans une forêt où vivent des g-boys NUS !!!"  
  
Les 3 filles en choeur : "A l'abordaaaaaaaaaage !!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
..........................................Dans un autre monde...  
  
..................................Sur Terre...  
  
..........................Pendant un meeting...  
  
..................Au dessus de Relena...  
  
BOUM !!! Patatra !!  
  
La foule s'écarte et forme un cercle autour de Relena, assommée sous le poids de Yami-Rose, Sunny et Sora.  
  
Les hommes de la sécurité accourent sous les cris de panique de l'assemblée.  
  
Yami-Rose, se frottant la tête : "Mais on est où là ?"  
  
Sora, regardant autour d'elle : "Elle est où la forêt ?"  
  
Sunny, très enthousiaste : "Mais non ! Vous entendez les clameurs de la foule ! On doit rêver qu'on est des stars et il faut vite se relever ! THE SHOW MUST GO ON !!!"  
  
Elle essaie de se relever mais retombe car Relena lui attrape le pied en murmurant d'une voix faible : "Qui êtes-vous ?"  
  
Sunny retombe sur elle comme une enclume et elle replonge dans le coma.  
  
Soudain, des hommes musclés s'emparent des trois intruses et les font sortir de la foule.  
  
Les malheureuses jeunes filles sont jetées sans ménagement dans un fourgon de la police préventive.  
  
Sora, paniquée : "C'est trop galère !!! Où on est ? Où est-ce-qu'on va ?"  
  
Sunny , sous le choc : " Euh ... je crois qu'il y a un problème ... j'ai cru voir Réléna !!! Et on se croirait...DANS GUNDAM WING !!"   
  
Sora, pensivement : "Heu...mais c'est pas possible...c'était sûrement un clône...ou peut-être que c'était Roseline Bachelot......."  
  
Yami-Rose, dans les vapes : "Relena...CA VEUT DIRE QUE HEERO EST DANS LE COIN !!!"  
  
Sunny, rêveuse : "C'est vrai ça..."  
  
Yami-Rose, inquiète : "Mais...je voulais me caser avec..."  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "Bah, j'te l'laisse...moi, j'ai d'autres projets dans ce monde..."  
  
Sora, avec un sourire "grand détective" : "Comme monsieur Chang Wufei, par exemple..."  
  
Pendant qu'elle dit ça, Sunny pense plutôt "coup médiatique", "argent" et "célébrité"...  
  
Sora, très excitée, se lève brusquement, et commence à donner de violents coups d'épaule dans la porte du fourgon : "Ca veut dire que Quatre et surtout Duo aussi sont là !!! Je veux voir Duooooo !"  
  
La porte s'ouvre tout à coup, et Sora tombe du camion et roule sur la route en criant joyeusement : "En route vers les coloniiiiiiiiies !!!"  
  
Les deux autres échangent un regard entendu et sautent du camion à leur tour.  
  
Le fourgon freine et s'arrête brutalement, créant un gigantesque carambolage.  
  
Le conducteur essaie de redémarrer le véhicule, en vain puis sort son portable en murmurant d'un air inquiet : "Elles ont parlé de Wufei...s'agirait-il du même Chang Wufei que je connais ? Il faut que je lui en touche un mot..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Après avoir déambulé, en traînant leurs pauvres corps ensanglantés, dans de petites ruelles sombres, les trois filles s'écroulent, épuisées.  
  
Yami-Rose, haletant : "Aaaah...je veux être sauvée...par Heero..."  
  
Sunny, se relevant difficilement : "Il faut qu'on retourne au grand jour...c'était un accident ! On va être innocentées et devenir des stars ... on pourrait même se faire passer pour ... DES DEESSES AVEC DES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES ... Après tout les gens sont cons dans ce monde , puisqu'ils adorent Relena !!"  
  
Sora, se tenant l'épaule : "J'ai mal partout ! Et on est poursuivies par la police et si on est vraiment sans le monde de Gundam Wing, Heero va vouloir nous tuer parce qu'on a failli tuer Relena !!! Et...et tous les g-boys vont vouloir nous tuer !!"  
  
Sunny, pensivement : "Ah c'est vrai...j'avais oublié ça...on ferait peut-être mieux de rester cachées alors..."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "OUI ! ON FERAIT MIEUX !!! . "  
  
A côté d'elle, les deux soeurs entendent un craquement sinistre puis observent avec stupéfaction Yami-Rose, se relever tranquillement et se tourner vers elles avec un grand sourire : "Allez, venez par là ! J'vais vous soigner !"  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Attend...ce craquement...tu vas quand même pas..."  
  
Sunny, effrayée : "Hiiii ! Nooon ! Pas ça !! Hors de question !"  
  
Yami-Rose, tranquillement : "Allez...j'ai vu Heero faire ça des centaines de fois !!! Allez, Sora, on y va !"  
  
Elle prend la malheureuse benjamine du groupe par les épaules et lui remet la clavicule en place dans un bruit très inquiétant.  
  
.......................................  
  
................................  
  
Sora, souffrant affreusement : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEUH !"  
  
Mais Yami ne s'arrête pas là, elle se tourne vers Sunny, lui aggripe la jambe et la tord de façon à la remettre en place.  
  
Sunny : "wOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE !!! "  
  
(On l'entend sûrement à 1000 kilomètres )  
  
Sora, joyeusement : "Alors ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? On a pas d'sous, pas d'amis, plein d'ennemis, on sait pas où on est...(elle regarde le ciel)...sur Terre apparemment...dommage...(Je me demande ce que je vais faire si je rencontre vraiment Duo...)"  
  
Yami-Rose, enthousiaste : "On devrait partir à la recherche de Heero ! Je suis sûre qu'il nous comprendrait !!! (en réalité, c'est surtout que j'ai envie de le voir !)"  
  
Sunny, sweatdrop : "Heu...je pensais plutôt partir à la recherche de Quatre : comme ça, on aurait plein d'sous, plein d'amis et plus d'ennemis !!!"  
  
Sora, en soupirant : ".........(A quand Duo ? Bah, Quatre l'appellera sûrement...AH ! Et s'il sortait avec Hilde !?!)"  
  
Sora fait un air déprimé : peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées dans le monde de Gundam Wing...peut-être qu'elles étaient dans un monde où elles ne connaissaient personne et dans ce cas, après avoir manqué de tuer une personnalité politique, elles étaient certaines d'être rattrapées et d'être mises en tôle jusqu'à la fin de leur misérable vie...   
  
Yami-Rose, tristement : "Mais...Heero..."  
  
Sunny, réfléchissant : "Bon, comment faire...? (elle fait un grand signe de main à un passant) Hé ! Vous là-bas !!!"   
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "On est pas chez nous ! Tu ne devrais pas parler au premier venu ! Il va nous dénoncer, nous kidnapper, nous violer avant de nous hâcher en morceaux et on finira à la morgue, sous forme d'apéricubes !  
  
Yami-Rose, en soupirant : "On ne sait même pas s'il parle notre langue !!!"  
  
Malgré tout, Sunny y va et les deux autres échangent un regard inquiet : même dans un autre monde, la jeune fille semblait garder son calme et même faire preuve d'un aplomb et d'un sens de l'initiative étonnant...c'était peut-être le choc...ou alors la chute...elle était sûrement tombée sur la tête...  
  
Le passant la reluque de haut en bas, fait un air impressionné (Oh quels habits...sophistiqués...c'est sûrement une vedette ! Une fille de bonne famille, très riche !) : "Heu...oui, que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?"  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "On voudrait savoir si vous savez où habite Quatre Raberba Winner ? Vous connaissez Quatre Raberba Winner ? Il est souvent à des conférences, des trucs sérieux et chiants, ce genre de trucs, quoi !"  
  
Sora la pousse brutalement : "Ah ! Quelle nouille ! Monsieur (air très sérieux) elle veut parler de Quatre Raberba Winner ! Dirigeant de la colonie je-sais-plus-le-numéro et héritier de...la famille Winner...vous savez...un beau jeune homme blond...entre 15 et 20 ans..."  
  
Yami-Rose, soudainement paniquée : "Et si on était arrivé plus tard et qu'ils étaient plus vieux et pères de famille !!!?"  
  
Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "J'ai pas vérifié si Relena était plus vieille que d'habitude...mais c'est vrai que ce serait con !!"  
  
Sora équarquilla les yeux et s'imagina un moment Duo en merveilleux père de famille, avec 5 enfants, une femme ravissante, enceinte d'un sixième bambin (pourquoi s'arrêter tant qu'on a la forme ?!!! ^___^), dans un grand jardin avec une adorable petite (trop ?) maison et plein de chiens qui coureraient autour...Duo en papa gâteau et en époux attentif et attentionné...Aaaah...  
  
Mais elle sort brusquement de sa rêverie et est brusquement saisie d'un haut le coeur en se souvenant que la charmante épouse n'a PAS son visage : "Oooh...je crois que je préfère encore partir d'ici avant de le savoir..."   
  
Yami-Rose la regarde avec un air triste...Heero en père de famille ? Avec Relena ? Il serait sûrement devenu le souffre-douleur de ses crises de nerfs car évidemment avec son boulot, madame aurait attrapé un ulcère à l'estomac ! Alors, si elle, elle venait le voir, toute jeune, toute mignonne, elle pourrait devenir sa maîtresse....Hmmm...  
  
Yami-Rose, en haussant les épaules : "Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?!"  
  
Soudain le passant se réveille (si je leur répond, elles me donneront peut-être de l'argent) : "Ah oui ! Je sais que Mlle Relena Peacecraft devait donner un discours devant les dirigeants des colonies et je sais aussi que ces dirigeants doivent loger au plus luxueux hôtel de la ville !"  
  
Toutes les trois, agacées : "C'est à dire ?"  
  
Passant, intimidé : "Heu...le Ritz ?"  
  
Sunny, sous le choc : "QUOI ?! On est à Paris !!!!?"  
  
Passant, sweatdrop (Ce sont vraiment des vedettes ?) : "Mais oui ! Regardez là-bas !"  
  
Sora, émerveillée : "Aaaah ! La Tour Eiffel !"  
  
Yami-Rose, les yeux pleins d'étoile : "Wouah ! Le Sacré-Coeur !"  
  
Sunny les tire de leur rêverie en les prenant par le bras : "Allez ! On va au Ritz !!"  
  
Le passant les regarde s'éloigner d'un air admiratif : "Elles vont au Ritz, ce sont bel et bien des vedettes !!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Dans le hall du Ritz...  
  
Sunny, avec un air calculateur : "Bon, si on s'y prend bien, dans deux semaines, on reviendra ici en tant que grandes stars !!"  
  
Yami-Rose, perplexe : "Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de "grandes stars" ?"  
  
Sunny, vaguement : "Oh, un plan dont je vous parlerai plus tard ! Alors on va demander à l'accueil le numéro de la chambre de Quatre ? Hé, Sora !"  
  
Sora, rêveuse : "AAaah ! Les beaux lustres ! Aaah ! Le beau carrelage ! Aaah ! Les belles plantes vertes ! Les beaux tapis ! Les belles statues ! Oh ! Y'a même des fontaines ! Wouah ! Et même le personnel est canon !!! Et en plus, on va aller dans la chambre d'un beau garçon ! Trop cooool ! Allez ! (elle tire Yami-Rose et Sunny par une manche) On y va !"  
  
Réceptionniste, avec un sourire super white-shining powaaa : "Bonjour, mesdemoiselles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"  
  
Sunny, d'un air innocent : "Nous sommes des amies de Quatre Raberba Winner...(à Yami-Rose et Sora) Prenez des poses, style "starlette" ! (à la réceptionniste) Il nous a invitées à une soirée cocktail...(Sora, sweatdrop : "Mais on est en plein après-midi !!!) Hum-hum...donc nous sommes venues en avance pour nous changer ( montrant ses vêtements un peu sâles ) Ben oui ! On a eu un petit accident !!"  
  
Réceptionniste, étonnée : "Aaah !? (elle regarde leurs vêtements plein de sang) Oooh ! Je vois...je vais vous faire monter des serviettes et des peignoirs de bain supplémentaires."  
  
Yami-Rose, d'une petite voix : "Et du bain moussant...(regard soupçonneux des 2 autres) Ben quoi ? J'veux juste prendre un bain !"  
  
Réceptionniste, intéressée : "Une soirée cocktail ? Et il attend d'autres invités ?"  
  
Sunny, d'un air complice : "Oh oui ! Mais juste une dizaine de personnes ! Les stars font souvent ça vous savez !"  
  
La réceptionniste se tourne vers Sora puis vers Yami-Rose qui prennent des airs supérieurs. Finalement, très impressionnée, elle leur donne le numéro de la chambre : "C'est la chambre 328, au quatrième étage."  
  
Les 3 filles, en choeur, avec un sourire innocent : "Merciiii !"  
  
Elles prennent l'ascenseur (type vieil ascenseur comme dans "Le père Noël est une ordure) et arrivent au quatrième étage.   
  
* Devant la chambre de Quatre...des gardes du corps gardent le couloir.  
  
Sunny, s'avance , déterminée : "Bonjour. Nous sommes des amies de Quatre, on vient le voir...heu...comme ça, pour lui dire bonjour."  
  
Les hommes jettent un regard suspect sur leurs vêtements tâchés de sang et à moitié déchirés. Finalement, l'un d'eux s'approche d'elles et leur demande sévèrement : "Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé ?"  
  
Sunny, hésitant : "Heu..."  
  
Sora, très sérieusement : "On a été prises dans l'attentat de tout à l'heure. On aimerait prendre des nouvelles de Quatre...(avec embarras)...notre...ami...savoir s'il n'a rien eu..."  
  
Garde du corps : "Quoi ?!!! Parce que c'était un attentat ?!! On a dû faire évacuer Monsieur Quatre et donc, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...alors comme ça, c'était un attentat..."  
  
Sora, très excitée : "Alors ?!!! On peut entrer ???"  
  
Le garde ouvre la porte et murmure à l'adresse de Quatre : "Monsieur Quatre, vous avez de la visite...3 amies à vous...je les fais entrer ?"  
  
"3 amis ? Oh, oui...s'il vous plaît."  
  
Les 3 filles entrent précipitemment et le garde du corps referme la porte derrière elle en saluant.  
  
Quatre les observe alors avec un air très étonné : "Mais...qui êtes-vous ?"  
  
Sunny et Yami-Rose poussent un cri genre "fan excitée" tandis que Sora fait un sourire béat.  
  
Quatre fronce les sourcils : "Excusez-moi mais, ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?"  
  
..........5 minutes plus tard.   
  
Sunny, se reprenant : "Heu...ouais...Quatre, vous ne nous connaissez pas mais...heu...on a besoin de votre aide !"  
  
Sora, avec un air suppliant : "S'il vous plaîîîîît !!! On a besoin de vouuuuuuuus !!"  
  
Sunny, embarrassée : "Par contre, je sais pas comment vous expliquer ça..."  
  
Yami-Rose, tout sourire : "Alors, voilà ! On vient d'un autre monde et vous, là-bas, vous êtes super connu pour vos talents de pilote de Gundam !!!"  
  
Quatre, très très très surpris : "Quoi ?! Mais comment savez-vous...???"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Zut, j'aurais dû amener mes mangas...(à elle-même) d'ailleurs, c'est dommage qu'on ait pas de vêtements de rechange, si on reste longtemps ici, on va devoir garder ces fringues tout le temps !"  
  
Sunny , regardant les fringues de Quatre : " Quant à s'acheter des nouvelles fringues ici ... ça me dit trop rien ...on dirait que cette civilisation cultive le look ringard-année 80 ! "  
  
Sora , très embarrassée : " AaaAAAAaarrêêêête !!! "   
  
Yami-Rose, hésitante : "Heu ... je peux reprendre ?"   
  
Tous acquièçent.  
  
Yami-Rose, tranquillement : "On sait que vous êtes pilote de Gundam parce que chez nous, vous êtes le héros d'une bande dessinée...d'une série télé et...adulé par des milliers de filles...enfin, pas que vous, surtout les 4 autres g-boys..."  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Ah-ah-elle...voulait dire...heu...vous aussi !!!"  
  
Quatre, perplexe : "C'est...incroyable...c'est impossible ! Pourtant...je sens que vous êtes sincères..."  
  
Sunny, excitée : "Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Quatre est EMPATHE !!! Quelle bonne idée d'être aller le voir en premier !!! Au moins, il est obligé de reconnaître qu'on ne ment pas !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, joyeusement : "Quelle chance qu'on ne soit pas tombées sur Wufei !!!"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Hmm...mais...comment êtes-vous arrivées ici ?"  
  
Les filles échangent un regard inquisiteur.  
  
Sora, gênée : "Heu...on est obligées de le dire...c'est assez compliqué...on verra plus tard, d'accord ?"  
  
Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "Ouais ! On voudrait bien prendre une douche (elle regarde les vêtements de Quatre avec un air méprisant) à défaut de se changer !"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Oui...je comprend...(il désigne une porte à droite) La salle de bain est par là."  
  
Sunny se lève : "Merci. Les filles, je vous confie le reste !"  
  
Sora, en soupirant d'un air désespéré : "Trop gentil..."  
  
Yami-Rose, joyeusement : "Compte sur nous !"  
  
Elle va se laver pendant que les deux autres vont s'installer dans le confortable canapé de Quatre.  
  
Quatre leur sert une tasse de thé : "Tenez. Maintenant, racontez-moi comment vous êtes arrivées ...ici ?"  
  
Sora grimace en regardant la tasse de thé s'approcher d'elle : "Heu...non merci...j'aime pas le thé..."  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Oh désolé ! Vous préférez..."  
  
Sora, précipitemment : "Un verre d'eau...ça ira merci..."  
  
Yami-Rose, en buvant son thé : "Alors...comment sommes-nous arrivées là...(elle prend un air de grande scientifique)...Et bien...nous avons touché une image...vous...représentant...sur mon ordinateur...une image, tout à fait commune...et on a été aspirées dans l'écran, voilà !!!"  
  
Quatre, perplexe : "Quoi ?! Mais c'est...impossible..."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Vous préférez une autre version : une sorcière nous a frappé d'un coup de baguette magique et...HOP !! Magiiie !!!"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Non, ça va...je vous crois...je crois que je préfère l'autre version...hmm...ça ne vous dérange pas de me donner plus de précisions sur...notre statut ? Chez vous..."  
  
Yami-Rose, joyeusement : "Pas d'problème !!"  
  
Et pendant une petite heure, les trois filles se relaient entre la salle de bain et le salon pour expliquer à Quatre le mot "g-boy", son statut de sex-symbol, le phénomène "fan-fic", "fan-art"...et elles étaient toutes les trois, en peignoir...(leurs vêtements étant en train de sécher)...sur le point de lui expliquer le phénomène yaoi quand soudain trois silhouettes viriles font irruption dans la pièce.  
  
Et ce qu'ils voient, les laissent pantois...Quatre, sur un canapé, entouré par trois jeunes filles en peignoir...enveloppés d'un nuage de vapeur et de parfums envoûtantes...  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Mais...mais QUATRE !!!!? QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS AVEC L'ENNEMI ????? Ces filles sont recherchés par la police pour avoir tenté de tuer Relena Peacecraft !!! Tu n'as pas vu les portraits-robot à la télé ??! (Quatre essaie d'en placer une mais il lui coupe la parole) Un homme qui les a croisées dans la rue les a ensuite reconnues en entendant l'avis de recherche à la télé ! Ils nous a tout de suite téléphoné pour nous dire qu'elles étaient parties te rejoindre à l'hôtel !!! Quatre !!! On sait tous que tu te sens seul ces derniers temps mais....ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une telle bêtise...avec des criminelles en plus !!!"  
  
Quatre, écarlate et très confus se lève d'un bond et répond précipitemment : "Oh, Wufei...(il regarde les deux autres garçons)...CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ !!!"  
  
Les trois filles se lèvent en choeur : "Quoi ?!!! Wufei ??!!!"  
  
Sunny, dans tous ses états : "Aaaaah !! (cri aigu) Wufei !!!"  
  
Sora, tranquillement : "Wufei...ça veut que les deux autres..."  
  
Yami-Rose, en aggripant les bras de ses complices : "Oh mon Dieu !!! C'est...."  
  
La vapeur se dissipe et alors...à leurs yeux gloutons se dévoilent les corps de...Wufei...habillé de son uniforme de Preventer...(Sunny équarquille les yeux, les ferme et secoue la tête pour chasser de mauvaises pensées : "Quatre, servez-moi un thé GLACE.")...Duo...en pantalon noir serré...avec sa veste noire et son...heu...truc rouge à fermeture éclair...(Sora plaque les deux mains sur sa bouche puis plaque l'une sur ses yeux et fait un long : "Hm !!! Hmhmhmhm ! Hmhm !!!" en essayant de détourner sa tête mais une force étrange l'en empêche, comme si elle était possédée) et enfin...Heero...en jean...avec une chemise jaune clair...légèrement déboutonnée car...C'EST L'ETE !!!!  
  
Yami-Rose pousse un cri suraigu et se précipite vers Heero pour lui sauter dessus : "Aaaaaaaah ! Heerooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!"  
  
Et les voilà tous les deux au sol !! ^^ La demoiselle en peignoir, plaquée sur le beau monsieur qui n'a pas l'air très content...  
  
Heero lève les yeux pour lui assener un terrible regard de la mort qui tue mais ses yeux tombent sur...une magnifique ouverture dans le peignoir de Yami-Rose qui caresse son visage avec un air béat..Heero devient écarlate et en même temps dans une colère noire...plus noire que ses regards noirs...^^  
  
Heero, toujours fixant "la vue" : "Hm...Vous êtes sur moi...et votre peignoir est entrouvert..."  
  
Yami-Rose baisse les yeux, rougit fortement et se relève en posant une main sur son peignoir et l'autre sur sa joue : "Oh pardon...je suis confuse..."  
  
Sora et Sunny observent la scène avec un grand sourire.  
  
Pensées de Sunny : "AaaaH ... quelle rencontre émouvante ... "   
  
Pensées de Sora : "C'est Duo ! C'est Duo ! Dis qlq chose ! Dis qlq chose !"  
  
Sora, timidement : "Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?"  
  
Sunny, moqueuse : "Ben il était temps !"  
  
Sora, vexée : "Maiiiiheu !"  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "Alors Quatre ! Vous leur expliquez not'truc ?"  
  
Wufei, rageusement : "Il n'y a pas de "truc" à expliquer !!! Vous êtes des terroristes qui ont tenté de tuer Relena Peacecraft !....Non, vous avez simplement tué une innocente ! Vous êtes des criminelles et donc, je ne peux pas vous laisser en liberté !!!"  
  
Sunny, affolée : "Hey !! Mais non ! C'était un accident ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de...heu...tomber du ciel !"  
  
Sora, scandalisée : "Hey ! Mais on a rien fait !!! Ce n'est pas notre faute !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, regardant Heero : "...Aaaah...arrêtée...par Heero..."  
  
  
  
Elle lui tend ses poignets avec des yeux suppliants. Heero rougit légèrement parce qu'elle lâche son peignoir et Wufei profite de la situation pour passer les menottes aux poignets de la jeune fille.  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Heu...Wufei, tu vas peut-être un peu vite ! On est surtout venus ici parce que dans le fourgon, ces trois filles auraient prononcé nos noms...donc...ah ! Elles t'ont avoué quelque chose Quatre ?"  
  
Wufei, embarrassé : "Ah oui...Quatre...elles ont été trouvées chez toi donc...je vais devoir t'emmener au QG pour t'interroger toi aussi...désolé..."  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Ce n'est rien, je comprend : de toute façon, je vais tout vous expliquer."  
  
Sora, tranquillement : "Heu...on peut peut-être le faire nous mêmes, non ? (Je veux être interrogée par Duo..... )"  
  
Wufei, d'un air méprisant : "Evidemment ! Vous allez être interrogées par moi et mes collègues !"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Nooon..."  
  
Wufei, d'un air grand détective : "Les criminels disent tous ça !"  
  
Sunny, rêveuse : "Aaah...trop méchant...exactement comme je l'imaginais...(elle se reprend) Bon ! On s'explique maintenant ou alors...au trou...Maintenant, ce serait mieux comme ça on irait pas ...au trou !"  
  
Sora et Yami-Rose, en choeur : "Au trouuuu !!"  
  
Sunny, paniquée : "Mais je veux pas aller en prison !!! J'aime pas les endroits sales, sombres et sans chauffage !"  
  
Yami-Rose, pensive : "Ca ressemble à la description d'une planque de Heero...j'aime !!!"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Bon bah...puisque la majorité l'emporte...on va au QG !"  
  
Wufei s'approche d'un air menaçant vers Sunny et Sora.  
  
Sunny se réfugie derrière Quatre : "Quatre ! Ne le laissez pas faire !! Je suis innocente !!"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Soyez raisonnable ! Ce n'est qu'un petit interrogatoire !"  
  
Sunny, scandalisée : "Mais...On va y aller en peignoir ?!!!"  
  
Les 4 g-boys reculent et observent avec plus d'attention la tenue du trio criminel...une rougeur coupable s'empare de leur visage.  
  
Sora, avec un air ennuyé : "Aaah...et nos vêtements ne sont pas secs..."  
  
Duo ouvre la porte et lance aux autres : "Hé, je vais voir si on peut trouver des vêtements de rechange dans l'hôtel !"  
  
Heero regarde Yami-Rose d'un oeil mauvais : "Bonne idée !"  
  
Yami-Rose, excitée : "AAAAh !! Il m'a regardée ! Il m'a regardée !"  
  
5 minutes plus tard...  
  
Sora, à Duo, déjà parti depuis trois plombes : "Aaaah !!! MERCI !!!!"  
  
10 minutes après...Duo revient avec un tas de vêtements...  
  
Yami-Rose se jette dessus la première pour trouver les habits les plus seillants.  
  
Sunny s'y met également mais tourne un visage sévère vers Duo : "Et les sous-vêtements ???"  
  
Sora, pensivement : "Un interrogatoire...jambes croisées...une cigarette à la main...sans petite culotte...ça me dit quelque chose..."  
  
Les garçons se regardent, très confus.  
  
Sunny fait un sourire amusé, Yami-rose éclate d'un rire démoniaque et se précipite dans la salle de bain, un tas de chiffons sous le bras et Sora fait une mine désolée : "Je plaisantais..."  
  
Duo repart d'un air déterminé (mais écarlate) à la recherche de sous-vêtements.  
  
Sunny, joyeusement, et d'une voix pas très discrète : "Et ne prenez pas de trop grandes tailles pour les soutien-gorge !!!...Par contre, les culottes..."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!!!!"  
  
Sunny, très relax : "Une grande taille pour Sora !!!"  
  
Sora, effondrée : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voilà ! Fin du premeir chapitre !!! Ca vous a plu ? Parce que vous savez...le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit !!! On attend plus que vos reviews !!! Alors.....vous voyez le bouton en bas, à gauche, vous appuyez dessus et hop !! En route vers un monde merveilleux !!  
  
...........Allez quoi...! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite !!!   
  
.......................et en plus, si vous nous donnez pas de reviews, on écrira pas la suite d'Opération Météore !! 


	2. Basic fan instinct

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Délire, beauuuuucoup d'humour, fantasmes gratuits et bientôt...le projet "idole" !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys et leur petit monde ne sont pas à nous !!! Le perso de Yami-Rose est à Yami-Rose et nous...c'est nouuuus !!! (et vous...c'est vous...comme dirait la chanson !! ^^)  
  
Réponse aux reviews :   
  
Yami-Rose : Merci pour la review .... par contre , tu ne seras pas toujours sadique dans cette fic sinon ce serait compliqué pour te caser avec Heero ... donc tu auras un côté normal , et un côté cinglé provoqué par l'absorption de thé éléphant !   
  
Deedo : Merci pour la review ! On est ravies que ça t'aie plu...précisons juste que Sora n'est pas la seule à écrire la fic puisque le studio S&S ne marche pas sans l'une des deux collaboratrices !! Donc, ne t'excite pas trop avec le premier chapitre, la suite va être encore pire...  
  
Sandra : Merciiii...voilà la suite avec toujours plus de délire, des débuts d'affinités et les malheureuses héroïnes cuisinées par les g-boys...quel suspense !  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 2 : Basic fan instinct (l'instinct d'une fan basique)   
  
* Dans le QG des Preventer...salle d'interrogatoire No1...  
  
Assise sur une chaise, Sora suit des yeux Duo qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait là mais elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête.  
  
* Zut ! Il doit penser que je suis une dangereuse criminelle ! Il doit pas avoir pas avoir confiance en moi et en plus, vu qu'il a l'air inquiet...Je lui fais sûrement peur !!!"*  
  
Duo s'asseoit à la table en face d'elle et lui demande très sérieusement : "Alors...Quatre nous a raconté que vous veniez soi-disant...d'un autre monde ? Pff, c'est très drôle tout ça mais...on ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très mal de mentir ?!"  
  
Sora, troublée : "Mais...mais...ce n'est pas un mensonge ! C'est la pure vérité !!!...Il faut absolument que vous me croyiez !!!"  
  
Duo, d'un air moqueur : "Ah oui ? Et vous avez des preuves...?"  
  
Il la fixe intensément...  
  
* Oh Mon Dieu !!! Il me regarde !!! A moins que..."  
  
Elle baisse les yeux et s'aperçoit alors que ce n'est pas elle qu'il regarde mais plutôt...son ordi portable...elle n'avait pas voulu le lâcher depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde et même les preventers n'avaient rien pu faire.  
  
Très gênée, elle pose brusquement l'ordi sur la table : "Ahahah...heu...(d'un ton plus sérieux) tenez...vous trouverez TOUTES vos preuves là-dedans !"  
  
Duo fronce les sourcils, prend le sac de rangement et se lève pour quitter la pièce.  
  
A ce moment-là, Sora se souvient qu'étant une grannnnnde fan de Duo, elle a bcp d'images sur lui, dans toutes les tenues possibles...même en pyjama rayé...heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le transfert de THE image mais quand même...elle avait au moins une cinquantaine d'image sur Duo...AAAAH !! Les titres !!! LES TITRES !!!  
  
Sora, paniquée, se lève mais un preventer, derrière elle, la fait rasseoir brutalement.  
  
Sora, désespérée : "NOOOOOOOON !!! Duo !!!! Ne faites pas çaaaaaa !!! N'ouvrez pas cet ordi !!!!"  
  
Duo, avec un sourire charmeur : "Merci beaucoup mademoiselle..."  
  
Sora, écarlate, s'effondre sur la table en voyant la porte se refermer sur lui : "Aaaah...non..."mademoiselle"...summum de tous mes fantasmes..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Salle d'interrogatoire No2...  
  
Sunny attend tranquillement son interrogateur, tout en écoutant son walkman, qu'elle avait gardé précieusement avec elle ...  
  
* Hm ... pas si marrant que ça finalement d'être dans ce monde ... on nous prend pour des criminelles , et quand Sora leur montrera son ordi , on nous prendra pour des " cinglées-perverses " ... ouin ... veux ma maman ... mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ?... LES G-BOYS SONT LA !!! En chair et en os ... en plus , j'ai un interrogatoire avec Wufei ... héhéhé ... je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ... quoique ... ça va pas être marrant ... j'espère que je vais pas me mettre à chialer ... bon ... je vais écouter " feel good time " de Pink pour me " mettre en état " ! *  
  
Sunny , marmonnant : " nin nin ... feel good tiiiiime !!! "  
  
"Ca, ça m'étonnerait !!!"  
  
Sunny éteint son baladeur et le range en pensant : "Ca commence bien...allez !! Feel good time ! YEAH !"  
  
Wufei venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avec mauvaise humeur. Il s'asseoit en face d'elle, respire profondément et commence :  
  
Wufei, tranquillement : "Bien. Dites-moi d'où vous venez."  
  
  
  
Sunny, tout aussi tranquillement : "Et bien...si on se place de votre point de vue, je viens d'un endroit genre "autre dimension" ou..."dimension parallèle"."  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Ne mentez pas ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot mais je vous interdis de me sous-estimer !!!"  
  
Sunny, équarquillant les yeux : "Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? C'est pas d'ma faute si je viens d'une dimension parallèle !! Oh et pis je vois pas pourquoi je répond à vos questions, quoi que je dise, vous ne me croirez pas !! A moins que...(elle brandit son walkman d'un air triomphant) Ce truc soit une preuve..."  
  
Wufei, fronçant les sourcils : "Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? On ne vous l'a pas pris ?"  
  
Sunny, haussant les épaules : "Ben non...c'est un objet inoffensif !! C'est juste un walkman !"  
  
Wufei, perplexe : "Un walk-man ? Un automate ?"  
  
Il le prend et le retourne dans tous les sens : "Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas une arme ? Montrez-moi comment ça marche ! Vous mettiez ça dans vos oreilles tout à l'heure ? Ce ne serait pas un émetteur ? Vous avez transmis votre positions à vos supérieurs ?"  
  
Sunny, en riant : "Mais non ! C'est juste pour écouter de la musique ! Tenez : mettez ça dans vos oreilles ( elle lui tend les écouteurs ) et appuyez sur le bouton avec la flèche ! "  
  
Wufei hésite légèrement mais appuie finalement sur le bouton. Et là, c'est le drame...une musique diabolique vient déverser son flot de notes désagréables dans les tympans du malheureux Wufei...(Lecteurs : "Ooooooh..." ou encore...rires en boîte : "Ahahahahahahahahah !")  
  
Wufei arrache les écouteurs de ses oreilles et jette l'instrument de torture sur la table : "AAAaaaaaaah ! C'était quoi ces cris ???"  
  
Sunny se saisit brusquement de son précieux baladeur mp3 rouge flambant marque phillips, bref, son précccccieux...et le serre contre elle (le baladeur) avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux : "Des cris ?! J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas cassé !!!"  
  
Elle écoute la chanson qu'elle avait programmé : "Quoi ?! Time is running out ?!! Mais c'est une très belle chanson !!! Un peu tourmentée...un peu passionnée...mais une très belle chanson...bon, deux secondes ! Je vous en met une autre, vous verrez bien que c'est pas des chansons de chez vous..."  
  
Elle lui rend le baladeur après l'avoir réglé comme il faut et finalement Norah Jones vient sussurer aux oreilles de Wufei : "Come away with me...in a night..." (= Enfuis-toi avec moi...une nuit...)  
  
Wufei, bercé : "...Hmmm...Oui...heu...Hum-hum !"  
  
Il retire les écouteurs et s'apprête à rendre "l'objet" à sa propriétaire mais se ravise. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte : "Vous avez raison...je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi belle voix...hum ! Je veux dire ! Je vous confisque cet objet très dangereux qui fera grandement avancer mon enquête !!!"  
  
Sunny, enragée : "Mais non !!! C'est mon préccccccieux !!! Heu...j'peux sortir alors ???"  
  
Wufei, sévèrement : "Non ! Vous allez rester ici jusque...jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé !"  
  
CLAC !!  
  
La porte se referme brutalement.  
  
Sunny, tapant du poing sur la table : "Quel monde de merde !!!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Salle d'interrogatoire No3...  
  
Yami-Rose...Heero...face à face...se regardent droit dans les yeux depuis de longues minutes...  
  
Heero, air déterminé : "..............."  
  
Yami-Rose, air shooté : "Gaaaah..."  
  
N'oublions pas de préciser que Heero avait laissé ses menottes à Yami-Rose et que l'entretien était surveillé par 3 preventers.  
  
Heero, sévèrement : "Déclinez votre identité..."  
  
Yami-Rose, délirant : "Yami-Rose Yui Aka..."  
  
Heero reste perplexe une demi-seconde avant de reprendre sur un ton plus dur : "Pardon ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, excitée : "Yami Yui !!!! C'est ça mon nom !!! Souvenez-vous il y a 3 ans !!!"  
  
Heero recule et la fixe d'un air perplexe : "Je ne vous connais pas mais vous, vous semblez bien me connaître ! Que savez-vous sur moi !!"  
  
Yami-Rose, délirant complètement : "Dans ma dimension, nous sommes mariés !!! Depuis 3 ans...c'était par un triste jour d'hiver...il pleuvait...j'attendais tranquillement à l'arrêt de bus...quand soudain, venant de je ne sais où, vous m'avez prise...par les épaules et m'avez embrassée avec tant de fougue !!! Je ne saurais alors vous décrire ce qui s'est passé en moi...un feu dévorant...a brûlé mon coeur...nous avons roulé sur la route...et manqué de nous faire écraser par le bus..."  
  
"Aaaah..."  
  
Heero se tourne vers l'un des preventer qui venait de soupirer : "Ne l'encouragez pas !! Elle essaie de me déstabiliser !!! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! Vous devez confondre avec un autre Heero Yui..."  
  
Yami-Rose, avec un air de Coco : "Mais si...c'est bien toi, chéri...il suffit de trouver le bouton de dégivrage...(avec un air soudain très timide)...Tu l'avais bien trouvé tout seul le jour de notre rencontre...souviens-toi...(air pervers)...cherche bien...(air très pervers, en tendant ses mains menottées)...TU VEUX QU'JE T'AIDE ????!"  
  
Heero prend un air très très choqué, tourne le dos (Yami-Rose : "Héhéhé !!"), prend une grande inspiration et reprend son interrogatoire : "  
  
Heero, le plus calmement du monde : "Bien. Reprenons : COMMENT êtes-vous arrivée ici ?"  
  
Yami-Rose se reprend, et répond avec un sourire timide : "Et bien...comment vous expliquez cela...? Je suis passée à travers l'écran de mon ordi...amusant, non ?"  
  
Heero prend un air désespéré et soupire : "Okay, je vois que cette méthode n'est pas la bonne..."  
  
Yami-Rose, excitée : "Oh oui ! Essayez-en une autre !!!"  
  
Heero, exaspéré, lui met la lumière d'une "lampe d'interrogatoire" dans la figure et retourne s'asseoir devant elle. Yami-Rose commence à s'agiter, tant la tension qui règne l'excite.  
  
Un preventer, murmurant : "Woh...y'a une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau ici..."  
  
"Chuuuut..." fait un autre, très occupé à manger des pop-corn sans quitter le film...heu...... l'interrogatoire des yeux...  
  
Heero, avec violence : "Mlle Aka ! Assez rigolé !!"  
  
Il la prend par le col et la soulève de sa chaise...  
  
Yami-Rose, très excitée : "Ohohohohoh !"  
  
A ce moment-là, Duo et Wufei entrent dans la pièce.  
  
Wufei, calmement : "Heero, nous avons des preuves. Nous t'attendons pour les examiner."  
  
Heero jette un regard noir à Yami-Rose qui ricane de plus belle : "Ohohohohoh !"  
  
Il la laisse tomber brutalement et part rejoindre les autres, en claquant la porte. La vitre casse à cause du choc. Dans la pièce, les trois preventers sursautent et l'un d'entre pousse un petit cri aigu : "AaaH !!"  
  
Yami-Rose, très excitée, éclate de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter : "Ohohohohohoh ! Ohohohohoh ! Ohoh ! Ohohohohoh !"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dans une salle isolée et à l'abri des regards indiscrets...  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre et Wufei extirpent avec précaution l'ordinateur de son sac de rangement...ou plutôt juste Heero, Quatre et Duo car Wufei est très occupé à écouter du Norah Jones en continu.  
  
Heero, sévèrement : "Wufei, laisse-ça et viens jeter un coup d'oeil."  
  
Wufei : "Oui mais...vous devriez tout de même examiner cette pièce à conviction..."  
  
Duo : "Plus tard, cet ordinateur doit receler des informations bien plus importantes."  
  
Ils ouvrent l'ordi, le mettent en marche et s'asseoient tous les trois devant.  
  
Devant deux sessions, ils ouvrent celle symbolisée par une icône qui représente une fille aux longs cheveux bruns (Linoa) avec des ailes dans le dos.  
  
Wufei, moqueur : "Dès le début, elles essaient de nous tromper !!"  
  
Quatre, en souriant : "Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon..."  
  
La session s'ouvre sur un adorable fond d'écran : un garçon, de dos, avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, assis sur un coussin, entouré par une gamelle et une boîte de patée, est à demi vers l'écran et au dessus de lui, les g-boys peuvent lire les mots : "Don't ask me baby" ainsi que "neko" de chaque côté.  
  
Wufei aperçoit un petit coeur et tique légèrement : "Vraiment gnangnan..."  
  
Heero regarde le garçon de plus près et reste pensif en constatant qu'il porte un spandex noir, un t-shirt sans manche assez ample et...la même coiffure que lui...  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Heero...on dirait..."toi" !"  
  
Wufei, avec une pointe de jalousie : "Décidément ! Elles sont toutes folles de toi !"   
  
Quatre et Duo échangent un regard entendu pendant que Heero passe une main sur sa figure.  
  
Heero, en soupirant : "Une seule, c'est déjà trop, alors deux ! On a vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Enfin, c'est déjà une preuve qu'elles nous connaissent bel et bien..."  
  
Ils passent ensuite en revue tous les documents, les images, leurs titres : par exemple "menacé par Heero...mmmm...", "Ouin, je veux être un chien !" (sur une image où on voit un chien lécher la joue de Duo, allongé dans l'herbe), "ma nouvelle poupée" (pour une image de Trowa avec son masque de clown), "Quatre dans une tenue, heu...faut voir çà !" ou encore "Wufeï...heu...non, rien, reste comme tu es !" pour une image sur laquelle on voit Wufei en jean, torse nu avec un cigare aux lèvres...  
  
Les garçons complètement babas : "Mais c'est quoi ces filles ?!! Qui les a éduquées ?!!!"  
  
Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils trouvent par la suite...  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Au bout de deux longues heures, Sora et Sunny furent appelées à comparaître devant les 4 g-boys.  
  
Sunny, joyeusement : "Alors, quel est le problème ?"  
  
Sora, angoissée : "Vous savez...pour les images...Sunny m'a aidée à donner les titres !!!"  
  
Sunny, précipitemment : "Ah nan, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste donné les titres des couvertures de magazine !!! Genre : "Les révélations choc de Heero sur ses camarades !" Moi, au moins, j'ai pas donné des titres du genre "Duo, mon centre d'intérêt" !!!"  
  
Sora, choquée : "Quoi ?! Le "mon" était entre-parenthèses, j'te signale !!! Et moi, j'ai pas mis des titres comme "mes employés, en attente d'une promotion canapé" !!!!"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Oh ! Sale petite..."  
  
Elle s'apprête à taper sa soeur avec une chaise.  
  
Sora, se protégeant avec ses mains : "Hiiiiiiii !!! Nooooon !!!"  
  
Mais Duo et Quatre interviennent pour les séparer.  
  
Sunny, boudant : "De toute façon, c'est pas nous qu'avons nommé ces images...c'est...notre frère..."  
  
Sora, hésitant : "Bon, j'en ai nommé qlq unes...mais pas des perverses...qlq unes...j'vous les montrerai !"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Asseyez-vous. Nous devons vous lire qlq chose de très important...qlq chose que nous avons trouvé dans votre ordinateur..."  
  
Les filles échangent un regard perplexe : "Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"  
  
Heero fait qlq clics puis commencent à lire : "Mariage en perspective."  
  
..........  
  
....  
  
Sunny et Sora, s'arrachant les cheveux : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!"  
  
Sora, se précipitant vers la porte : "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!"  
  
Mais Wufei la prend par le bras et la jette sur sa chaise.  
  
Sunny : "Avant de commencer cette lecture, j'ai une révélation importante à vous faire...NOUS SOMMES D'ANCIENNES JUNKIES !!! Nous avons fait cette traduction et les commentaires sous l'influence de la drogue !!!"  
  
Heero, calmement : "Nous avons jeté un coup d'oeil à la version originale et votre traduction est correcte. Il n'y a aucun contre-sens..."  
  
Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "Evidemment ! Même sous l'influence de la drogue nous sommes des génies !"  
  
Wufei, moqueur et en même temps très énervé : "C'est ça, c'est ça ! On va vous lire les morceaux les plus vulgaires, histoire de vous faire ravaler votre arrogance !"  
  
Sunny, fièrement : "Arrogance ?! ARROGANCE ?! Mais quelle arrogance ?!!!"  
  
Sora, tranquillement, en croisant les jambes et les bras : "Parlez pour vous !"  
  
Wufei en les éblouissant avec la lumière d'une "lampe d'interrogatoire" : "Ca suffit. On commence." Il va ouvrir la porte de la salle et un preventer entre et vient s'asseoir à la table, devant l'ordinateur. Il sort ses lunettes qu'il essuie longuement puis les met et commence la lecture :   
  
"..........................  
  
.....................   
  
"Sexe....hum-hum...bon, j'y vais...hum-hum...sexe : Le sexe avec Heero pourrait être intéressant. (Il rougit fortement et continue) Il est le genre de mec qui vous...HUM !.........bou-bouscule - Woé !!! Il prend dans un coin et hop ! En selle Coco ! Cette dernière phrase est rajoutée par Sunny, évidemment ! Cette petite dépravée !- donc préparez-vous à des nuits fatiguantes-Cà c'est sûr....hein ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! Arrrrgh ! Heero baisse ce flingue ! Hiiiiiii ! "   
  
Preventer , commentant : ".........heu.....wouh...c'est chaud...heu...c'est tout pour...celui-là..."  
  
Wufei, écarlate : "Alors ?!"  
  
Sunny, nerveusement : "Ahahah ! On avait bien déconné ce jour-là, hein ? La cocaïne, c'est destructeur !"  
  
Elle se tourne vers sa soeur mais déchante rapidement en la voyant pleurer.  
  
Sora va s'écraser en pleurs, sur la table : "Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Gomenasai ! GOMENASAI !!!"  
  
Sunny, vexée, croise les bras et les jambes : "Moi, je ne suis pas désolée : je trouve ça très drôle !"  
  
Sora, fatiguée, se rasseoit mais relève la tête brusquement avec une lueur de folie dans le regard en se souvenant que la description qui suis est celle de Duo...  
  
Heero, froidement : "Description suivante...Duo...la conclusion..."  
  
Duo est de dos, écarlate, tourné vers la vitre.  
  
Le preventer reprend sa lecture :  
  
"Bon......Duo....pour moi, tu es un garçon super - et un amant génial !!! Mais bon....ce serait bien si..... "  
  
Preventer , commentant : " Oh ! Vous avez de la chance qu'elles disent ça de vous....moi, ma femme, elle me dit toujours.....(regard noir de Wufei)....heu...oui, pardon.....après, c'est l'autre demoiselle qui intervient. Alors ,je reprend : Sunny : BON !!!! En gros, trouves-toi un VRAI job !! Et investis-toi plus dans une relation fonctionnelle avec une personne responsable !!!Sora : "Moi, je veux bien être cette personne...Mais bon, si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave....j'ai plein d'autres trucs à faire qui n'ont AUCUN rapport avec toi : regarder mes posters, mes mangas et mes dvds gundam, écrire des fics gundam, lire des fics gundam, dessiner des personnages de gundam....etc !!! Tu vois, je peux vivre sans toi !!! Oui, parfaitement !!! Parfaitement intraitable !!!! ......Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !" ( re-commentaire du preventer ) .............héhéhé ! Vraiment accro !!! "  
  
Duo, très embarrassé, reste dos aux autres : "Hum-hum."  
  
Sora, scandalisée : "AaaaAaaAaAaaaaAH !!!! NAAAAAAN !!! Même pas vrai !!! Ne le croyez paaaaas !!!"   
  
Wufei, écarlate, se tourne vers la vitre : "Désolé Duo...on n'a pas le choix..."  
  
Sunny, d'un ton sérieux : " Ecoutez : on a qu'à arrêter ses bêtises : c'est ridicule et ça gêne tout le monde !!! allez, jetez ce document à la poubelle et on oublie tout : c'est juste le délire deux imbéciles cocaïnomane et en fait ... on pense pas ça du tout !!! "  
  
Sora, le regard vide, prête à rendre l'âme : "............."  
  
Wufei tape brusquement du poing sur la table : "NON ! C'est trop grave !!!...Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez écrit ça pour moi !!! Je vous épargne les commentaires sur Trowa et sur Quatre (les filles se rendent alors compte que celui-ci n'est pas dans la pièce), c'est assez humiliant comme ça !! (Il écrase sa main sur l'épuale du malheureux preventer) Allez-y !!! Finissez-en avec cette série de...de...d'ignominies !!!"  
  
Le preventer répond par un large sourire béat et reprend sa lecture, avec une voix essoufflée car très excitée :   
  
"Sexe :Ouais !!! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle va mettre ? : Normal.....( commentaire du preventer )Oooh...c'est triste pour vous, ça...( il reprend la lecture )Hein !!!!! Comment çà "Normal-point barre" ?!!! Mais y'a plein de trucs à dire....par exemple : je suis sûre que c'est un gars assez nerveux qui démarre au quart de tour pour 3 fois rien : j'ai une petite robe au lieu de mon vieux jean crade, j'ai des jolies bouclettes féminines au lieu de ma coupe au bol...etc. Et techniquement parlant, comme me le souffle Sunny, impatiente : Hmmm, voyons, il doit bien se débrouiller ! Plein d'énergie, autoritaire, tout feu tout flamme comme un pitit dragon ! Par contre, il doit avoir trop la honte, s'il a une panne....voilà, heu...voilà....pourquoi j'ai déballé tout çà moi ? Pourquoi je l'ai défendu en plus ? Hé ! Wufei ! Tu as vu comme je te défend bien ? Wufei : J'avais pas besoin de toi ! Stupide onna ! De toute façon, personne ne devrait remettre ma virilité en question !Moi : Ben voyons...prouve-le pour voir !  
  
Long silence.... Moi : Oh ! J'ai froid...................( nouveau commentaire du preventer )Et ben.......c'est sûrement de loin, le plus drôle de tous ! ( Enfin, le plus pervers était pour monsieur Yui...et le plus méchant pour monsieur Maxwell.....mais celui-là est vraiment trop drôle !!!! Ahahah...Ahahahahahahahahahahah !"  
  
Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Wufei lui donne une grande tape sur la tête. Le preventer se lève et sort de la pièce en ricanant bêtement : "Ahaha...Ahah....Ahahahahahahahahah !"  
  
Sunny : " Oulah ! C'est vrai qu'on vous avait pas gâté... mais comme je disais tout à l'heure ... ON PENSE PAS CA DU TOUT !!! "  
  
Wufei, furax : "Comment avez-vous osé me faire parler ??? Comment osez-vous vous mettre à ma place ????"  
  
Sunny, d'un ton innocent : "Ah ! Ca, c'est pas moi ! Moi, j'ai juste fait...heu...des remarques annexes..."  
  
Duo, d'un ton moqueur : "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous étiez sous l'influence de la drogue !"  
  
Sunny, d'un ton joyeux : "Ah mais oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! Alors...Dieu sait ce que j'ai pu écrire !"  
  
Soudain, sans montrer de signe de calme apparent, Sora se lève, respire profondément et prend une pose : "Attention, je vais faire mon discours."  
  
Sora, dans son trip : "Ecoutez, vous ne devez pas nous juger. D'abord, il faut noter la différence entre auteur et narrateur ! Nous avons simplement poussé notre passion pour la série au maximum mais de façon naturelle, nous ne sommes pas comme ça !!! Et puis, tout ça a été écrit au début...quand nous vous avons découvert...depuis, nous avons pris du recul (pense à Yami-Rose)...enfin, PRESQUE toutes...et...nous sommes capables de vous considérer dans votre intégralité d'être humain...Nous avons ENOMEMEMENT de RESPECT et d'ADMIRATION pour vous. Bien sûr, nous avons chacune notre préféré et naturellement, il est évident que face à une telle description de vous, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de participer à cet esprit de connivence féminin pour vanter votre physique....appréciable...allons, c'était simplement sous l'influence de..."  
  
Sunny, doucement : "De drogue..."  
  
Sora, sévèrement : "NON ! De l'effet de groupe !!!"  
  
Sunny, sweatdrop : "Mais ça veut rien dire !!! La théorie de la drogue était mieux, maintenant, on passe pour des folles perverses !"  
  
Sora lui lance un regard noir : "Je ne suis pas une droguée...(petite voix) et c'est vrai que je suis un peu perverse...(reprend son discours)...écoutez les gars : je ne veux pas vous mentir ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Avouez que...il vous est bien déjà arriver de faire de pareilles commentaires sur des filles...non ?"  
  
Wufei, choqué : "NON !!!"  
  
Sora, tranquillement : "On peut changer les commentaires si vous voulez...en plus chaste...plus glorieux...plus...sympa..."  
  
Sunny , d'un ton joyeux : " Ouais ! Ca nous donnerai quelque chose genre " Wufei-sexe : je ne sais pas , puisque j'ai pas testé ! ..... ...... ( voyant les regards noirs des mecs ) oooh ... c'était pour rire ... d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai envie de faire mon discours ! "  
  
Sora, sévèrement : "NON ! Pas la théorie de la drogue ! Il faut qu'on leur dise la vérité ! Je ne veux pas être déconsidérée à cause de mon manque d'honnêteté ! Il faut qu'on soit sincère avec eux !"  
  
Sunny, tristement : "Ouais...Ben ce sera pas long alors...en fait , j'ai écrit mes remarques parce que je trouvais cet article vraiment marrant, et je me suis un peu laissée emportée par le délire ambiant ... mais sachez que si j'avais deviné qu'un jour on vous rencontrerait, je ne me serai pas permise de faire ce genre de remarque...voilà...je suis désolée...surtout par rapport à Wufei parce que c'est surtout lui que ça traumatise..."  
  
Sora, triomphante : "C'est vrai ça !!! Qu'est-ce-que vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls surpris ! Nous aussi, jamais on n'aurait cru ce genre de truc bizarre...un monde parallèle...avec les garçons les plus courageux qui soient...c'est tout bonnement...(le pied... le pied...)...incroyable."  
  
Sunny, joyeusement : "Alors, convaincus qu'on n'est pas des perverses ?!!"  
  
Les garçons se mettent en cercle et se concertent.  
  
Wufei, sévèrement : "Nous devons y réfléchir. En attendant, on vous garde ici."  
  
Les filles, en soupirant : "Oh nonnn..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Après un long quart d'heure de concertation, les garçons avaient pris leur décision...quand tout à coup...un preventer fait irruption dans la pièce et déclare d'un air déterminé : "Messieurs, nous avons de nouvelles informations !"  
  
Tin-tin-tin-tinnnnn !!  
  
Wufei, sérieusement : "Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?"  
  
Le gars lui tend un sachet plastique dans lequel se trouve une lettre écrite avec des lettres découpées dans le journal.  
  
Duo s'approche : "Qu'est-ce-que ça dit ?"  
  
Quatre lit par dessus l'épaule de Wufei : "Livrez-nous les filles ou on fout la merde dans le pays !!!  
  
Signé : L'association Anti-extraterrestre."  
  
Le preventer, d'un air grave : "Nous avons également reçu cette feuille."  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"  
  
Le preventer lui tend une feuille de papier imprimé sur laquelle on peut lire :  
  
"LES EXTRA-TERRESTRES SONT PARMI NOUS !!! Y-A-T-IL QUELQU'UN POUR SAUVER LA REINE ?  
  
La reine Relena Peacecraft est en danger !! L'autre jour, trois filles inconnues sont mystérieusement tombées du ciel pour tenter de l'assassiner !!! Des créatures étranges, habillées de façon indécente, ce sont des EXTRA-TERRESTRES !!! Et tout ceux qui sont à leur contact deviennent des extra-terrestres !! Elles les séduisent et aspirent leur cerveau en les embrassant pour les rendre vulnérables ! Pour notre part, nous allons dès aujourd'hui nous mettre activement à l'élaboration d'un plan pour les supprimer ! Nous sommes avec vous, camarades ! Luttons pour un monde propre, RESTONS MAITRES CHEZ NOUS !!!  
  
L'association anti-extraterrestres"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Mais c'est pas sérieux !!"  
  
Le preventer, tristement : "Malheureusement, si...ils ont fait exploser la voiture de Lady Une...le chauffeur est mort dans l'explosion..."  
  
Quatre, hésitant : "Ces filles sont en danger...nous devons les surveiller de près et assurer leur protection !"  
  
Wufei, sweatdrop : "Tu...as raison...nous devons...les protéger de ces...types..."  
  
Preventer, embarrassé : "C'est justement l'ordre de la direction...je veux dire...notre supérieur...Lady Une...l'accident l'a tellement bouleversée...elle a décidé que les trois filles seraient sous VOTRE protection...bizarrement, elle a tenu à ce que Wufei, Yui, Winner...heu...je veux dire...Mr Winner...et Maxwell les protègent...ah et aussi...un certain Mr Trowa Barton mais je ne sais pas qui c'est..."  
  
Heero se lève et déclare très calmement : "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire cela. je ne suis pas preventer, cela ne me regarde pas."  
  
Quatre, embarrassé : "Mais c'est un peu de notre faute...c'est parce qu'elles...nous aiment bien qu'elles sont là..."  
  
Duo, ennuyé : "Oh, moi non plus ça ne me dit rien de m'embarquer dans une nouvelle aventure...et puis...on n'a rien demandé, nous !!"  
  
Wufei, en soupirant : "Je n'ai rien demandé moi non plus...je n'ai jamais souhaité être adulé par des folles...et pourtant il faut que je le fasse...c'est mon métier..."  
  
Les 4 jeunes hommes échangent un long regard entendu : ces filles...cet intérêt qu'elles avaient pour eux, n'était pas sans les intriguer...après tout, l'aventure n'allait pas être SI dangereuse que ça...et même plutôt intéressante...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Dans une cellule froide et humide, dans un quartier hautement sécurisé du QG de la police preventive...les 4 g-boys ouvrent la grille et font signe aux filles de sortir...  
  
Sora, rassurée : "Ca y est ? On est innocentées ? Vous nous en voulez plus ?"  
  
Sunny, voyant leurs mines sérieuses : "Oh non ! On va finir en taule toute notre vie ! A cause de cet ordi de merde (et à cause de notre perversion surtout !!)"  
  
Yami-Rose, excitée : "Je vais passer le reste de ma vie dans le même monde que Heero..."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "C'est un bon début...et la prochaine étape, c'est quoi ?"  
  
Heero, très sérieusement : "Le même hôtel. Nous avons reçu une lettre de menace vous concernant. A partir de demain, vous logez avec nous dans un hôtel, aux frais de la police préventive, et vous restez sous notre surveillance 24h sur 24 !!!"  
  
Yami-rose a un saignement de nez et s'évanouit dans les bras de Sora et Sunny qui échangent alors un sourire entendu.  
  
Sunny, ravie, en détaillant l'uniforme de preventer de Wufei : "Aaah...c'est génial..."  
  
Sora, en lançant un sourire radieux aux 4 garçons : "Super !!! On va bien s'amuser !!!"  
  
Les g-boys se concertent d'un regard inquiet : surveiller et protéger ces filles n'allait pas être de tout repos !  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
La suite prochainement...si on a des reviews ! 


	3. Les plans de Sunny révélés au grand jour

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Délire guimauve  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys sont pas à nous ! Ouinnnnnnnnnn !!!  
  
Réponses à vos reviews :   
  
* Yami-Rose : Mais oui ! T'en fais pas ! Par contre...quant à savoir si c'est SEULEMENT un effet post-arrivée... c'est à nous de décider...on a décidé autre chose !........Ahahahahahahahah ! (rire diabolique)  
  
* Sandra : Ahahah...hum-hum...on est désolées pour le mot que tu t'es pris sur ton carnet...Heero et Duo viendront personnellement s'excuser devant ta prof d'être aussi drôles...on verra bien ce qu'elle en pense... Héhéhé !  
  
* Siria Black : Nous, des perverses ? Naaaaan...on va bientôt voir que c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Ah, les mecs, tous des obsédés !  
  
  
  
* Deedo : Le ton devient moins délire de gogolles dans ce chapitre...la romance commence à s'installer...sortez les violons !............Mais bon, on va rire quand même, hein ?  
  
* Demoness Lange : Merci pour ta remarque sur notre style...car le studio bosse DUR pour en avoir un !!! Espérons que le style te plaise toujours en version romance...  
  
* Lumina Shinigami : Alors là...désolé mais...ton mari n'est pas très fidèle...du moins, il n'a pas ses yeux dans sa poche...un lemon complètement fou est même prévu !!!.........Dans une vingtaine de chapitres....d'ici là, tu as le temps de préparer les papiers pour le divorce...parce qu'entre Heero et Yami, ça va être...Youhou !!!  
  
Intro : ATTENTION !!! Après avoir déliré lors de leur arrivée dans le monde des G-Boys et lors de la rencontre , les filles se reprennent et des affinités commencent à se créer .... et un air de romance menace de planer sur la fic !!!! Ajoutons qu'enfin , après les péripéties du début vues par les filles , ce chapitre va se faire du point de vue des mecs ... on va enfin connaître leurs sentiments sur tout ça , leurs doutes , leurs espoirs , ect ...   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 3 : Les plans de Sunny révélés au grand jour   
  
Incroyable, incroyable, INCROYABLE !! Pour tous les 7, la situation semblait on-ne-peut-plus-incroyable.   
  
Jamais les filles n'auraient cru pouvoir partager un jour une chambre d'hôtel avec les g-boys et jamais les garçons n'auraient cru devoir faire face à un tel "imprévu"...et encore le mot était faible ! Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de relation avec une fille....d'ailleurs aucun d'eux n'avait eu beaucoup de relations avec la gente féminine...  
  
* Dans la chambre No.354...  
  
Duo observait Sora qui s'extasiait devant le luxueux mobilier de leur chambre...Un peu effrayé par les réflexions qu'elle avait faites sur lui dans le fameux rapport "Mariage en perspective", le jeune homme préférait rester dans l'entrebaillement de la porte à la regarder avec inquiétude...peut-être allait-elle profiter de la nuit tombante pour...lui sauter dessus ?!!!! Non. Son discours pour se défendre des accusations de Wufei quant à sa supposée perversité l'avait plutôt convaincu. Elle lui avait semblée franche et sincère et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Malgré tout, il avait encore quelques doutes mais rester avec elle lui permettrait sans doute de les dissiper...  
  
Comme il réfléchissait à tout cela, Sora se tourna vers lui, le visage radieux : "Ahlala ! Je suis vraiment trop excitée ! C'est super beau !!! Et en plus, comme il n'est pas très tard...(timidement) on va peut-être pouvoir discuter...? Enfin, si vous voulez bien..."  
  
Duo tiqua un peu en entendant le "vous"...  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Heu...on peut peut-être se tutoyer ?"  
  
Sora, étonnée : "Ah ? C'est vrai ? Je peux ?"  
  
Duo, en riant : "Bien sûr ! Après tout, on a presque le même âge !"  
  
Sora, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles : "Ouais....coool ! Merci !"   
  
C'est vrai ça...ils avaient le même âge...un garçon et une fille du même âge...dans une chambre d'hôtel...en plus, la jeune fille était assez mignonne et ne manquait pas de charme...et surtout elle était fan de lui...  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Duo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder le décolleté de Sora qui s'asseyait sur le canapé.  
  
Sora, joyeusement : "Ouaaah ! Un canapé en cuiiiir !!! T'as vu ça, c'est...heinnn ?! Heu...qu'est-ce-que tu r'gardes ?"  
  
Oups.  
  
Duo devint écarlate et réussit à peine à bredouiller quelques explications : "Hein ?! Oh...je...je te regardais..."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Qu-quoi ?! Tu me regardais ?"  
  
Duo, gêné, s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle : "Bah oui...ça...te dérange ?"  
  
Sora, en bégayant : "Heu...non, mais...c'est...un peu gênant..."  
  
Duo, en riant : "Ahahah ! Désolé !"  
  
Sora, rougissant et baissant les yeux : "Hmm...c'est rien..."  
  
Duo la regarda du coin de l'oeil...elle avait l'air si embarrassée...encore plus que lui...  
  
.........En fait, c'était plutôt mignon...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
* Dans la chambre No.355...  
  
Sunny s'assit sur le lit d'un air déterminé et lança vers Wufei un regard très sérieux : "Bon ! Je dois préparer mon plan d'attaque ! Est-ce-que vous auriez un feuille et un crayon ?"   
  
Wufei fronça les sourcils : "Hmm...restez calme : ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout : c'est à moi de vous protéger, c'est mon métier. Vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier, faites-moi confiance."  
  
Sunny, surprise : "HEIN ?!!! Vous êtes PRODUCTEUR ????.....Mais moi, je parlais d'un projet PERSONNEL !! Pas de cette ridicule affaire de lettre de menace !"  
  
Wufei, soupçonneux : "Un projet ? Personnel ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris votre situation : vous êtes en danger...ces menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère : il y a déjà eu un mort, la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être vous..."  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "Mais non ! Avec vous, y'a rien à craindre ! Vous, vous me protégez et moi, je m'occupe de mon PROJET PERSONNEL !!"  
  
Pendant un bref instant, Wufei se sentit flatté mais cette histoire de projet personnel l'inquiétait un peu...  
  
Wufei, inquiet : "Et...je peux vous demander QUEL est ce projet personnel ?"  
  
Sunny, mystérieusement : "Pour l'instant...ça doit rester secret...mais c'est rien de dangereux, juste un petit truc anodin...une broutille, quoi !"  
  
Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient bien vagues mais Wufei n'y fit pas attention...ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant lui était resté à l'esprit et l'avait assez perturbé...  
  
Wufei, curieux : "Pourquoi...avez-vous autant confiance en moi ?"   
  
Sunny , gênée : " Euh ... ben ... parce que ... c'est vous quoi ! Et pis vous avez bien été pilote de Gundam , vous avez tué euh ... fait plein de trucs , vous avez plein de qualités , ect , ect .... c'est logique quoi ! Bref , tout ça pour dire que les méchants , je m'en fous ... par compte mon projet ... ça c'est une vraie préoccupation !  
  
Wufei, avec un demi-sourire : "Aaah...merci...heu...mais...(il redevient sérieux) ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de manière imprudente : ne baissez pas votre garde !"  
  
A ce moment-là, Sunny s'avança vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule : "Héhéhéhéhé ! On aime bien les compliments, hein ?"  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton niais !.....C'est vrai que je ne suis pas contre un peu de reconnaissance......quand j'étais pilote de gundam, les autres en avaient toujours pour Heero...le plus DETERMINE, le plus..."  
  
Sunny, d'un ton compatissant : "Cinglé ?"  
  
Wufei fit quelques pas dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil : "......Oui...."  
  
Sunny éclata d'un rire bruyant...mais comme Wufei la regardait bizarrement, elle se calma aussitôt.  
  
Wufei, reprenant : "Ou alors...pour Duo, le COMIQUE de service...ou pour Trowa...le BEAU GOSSE de la bande...le plus TAPE-A-L'OEIL avec ses RIDICULES pirouettes ou alors pour Quatre...TOUJOURS gentil, TOUJOURS serviable, TOUJOURS NIAIS !!!"  
  
Sunny, un peu paniquée : " Oulah, calmez-vous !!! Vous savez , il y a des gens qui n'en ont pas que pour eux ...bon d'accord , dans notre monde , Heero et Duo sont ceux qui ont le plus de fans mais il y a quand même des gens qui vous trouvent fun !Tenez : en ce qui me concerne , vous êtes mon préféré !Vous voulez savoir ce que j'apprécie chez vous , en tant que grande fan ? "   
  
Wufei, curieux : "Oui...bien sûr...dites-moi..."  
  
Sunny, d'un ton exalté : " Hé bien moi je pense que vous au moins ,vous avez une VRAIE personnalité !!! Vous avez des idéaux à défendre , mais vous avez aussi vos problèmes personnels comme le manque de reconnaissance de la part des autres ... mais ..."  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Vous avez PITIE de moi ?!!"  
  
Sunny, avec enthousiasme : "Mais non !! Je trouve ça BEAU !!! Mais ce n'est pas tout ...car surtout , ce que j'aime particulièrement , c'est votre côté .. euh ... je sais pas si peux vous le dire , parce que j'en ai souvent parlé à Sora mais bon ... vous dire ça directement ... "  
  
Wufei, soupçonneux : "Quelque chose sur mon physique...?....Quelque chose qui fait que vous en déduisez d'autres sur mes...hum...capacités....(à voix basse)....sexuelles...?"  
  
Sunny, choquée : " Ooooooh...mais arrêtez de me déconcentrer en me murmurant des trucs bizarres...moi je voulais juste parler de votre côté très mec ! J'adore ça !!! Un homme protecteur ! Un vrai mec quoi !Ah la la ! (air très rêveur )  
  
Wufei leva les yeux vers elle, extrêmement troublé : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un, en l'occurence une fille, lui reconnaissait clairement cette qualité...pendant un moment, il sentit son coeur s'alléger à l'idée d'être aimé et respecter tel qu'il était vraiment...un homme.  
  
Sunny : " Hm . Apparemment , vous n'avez ni papier ni crayon . Je vais aller en demander à la réception . " ( sur ce , elle se leva en lui adressant un petit sourire )  
  
Wufei regarda sans bouger la porte se refermer sur elle...finalement, cette fille était assez sympathique...et surtout...elle était différente des autres...peut-être que...cette mission pourrait devenir agréable...?  
  
*******************************************************   
  
* Dans la chambre No 349...  
  
Yami-Rose rentra timidement dans la chambre, tête baissée : "Heu...Heero...est-ce-que je pourrais vous parler...à propos de ce qui s'est aujourd'hui...? Pendant l'interrogatoire...et lors de notre rencontre...en fait, à chaque fois qu'on s'est croisé..."  
  
Heero entra dans la chambre à son tour et la toisa d'un air méprisant : "..........Hm..."  
  
Yami-Rose, attristée : "Ooh...je suis sûre que vous pensez que je suis une-une-une .... TAREE !"  
  
Heero, en levant un sourcil : "Avouez que votre attitude laisse de quoi se poser des questions..."  
  
Yami-Rose, embarrassée : "Oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très correcte...mais c'est à dire que...j'ai tellement d'admiration pour vous alors...quand je vous ai vu...pour la prochaine fois...je crois que je...J'AI PETE UN CABLE !"  
  
Heero, toujours un sourcil levé : "Ah...vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un trait de caractère chez vous ? Même une heure après, vous étiez toujours prête à m'aggresser..."  
  
Yami-Rose, gênée : "Non, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas comme ça ! C'était...l'émotion...mais maintenant...je vous assure que je vais retrouver un comportement tout à faire normal !"  
  
Heero acquièsça : "Hm...je l'espère...on m'a chargé de votre sécurité, ce serait le comble si c'était vous qui mettiez en danger la mienne."  
  
Yami-Rose ricana légèrement et Heero, qui n'avait compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa remarque, lui lança un regard de travers.  
  
Yami-Rose, timidement : "Bon bah...je vais installer mes affaires."  
  
Elle sortit d'un sac plastique les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de son arrivée dans ce monde et les posa sur un lit. Il s'agissait d'un jean, d'un pull-over moulant et...de ses sous-vêtements. Heero équarquilla les yeux en détaillant le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et la petite culotte assortie. Il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie...  
  
Sans faire attention à lui, Yami-Rose plia soigneusement ses vêtements, les disposa en une petite pile et alla les déposer dans un tiroir. Finalement, elle s'immobilisa devant le fait accompli.   
  
Long silence. (Yami-Rose regarde le contenu du tiroir et Heero la regarde bouche entre-ouverte)  
  
Yami-Rose, se retournant : "Heu...hein ?! Un problème ?"  
  
Heero, secouant la tête : "Hmm...non, rien."  
  
Yami-Rose, embarrassée : "Heu...moi par contre, j'ai un problème : il nous faudrait d'autres vêtements...et surtout quelque chose pour ce soir...j'vais pas dormir toute nue quand même !"  
  
Heero, écarlate : "Non, bien sûr...je...je vais en parler à Wufei..."  
  
Et sur ce, il sortit de la chambre précipitemment.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Dans la chambre de Wufei (Sunny est partie demander une feuille et un crayon à Sora)...  
  
Les garçons s'étaient réunis pour aborder un sujet de première importance : les filles !! En effet, tout était parti d'une remarque sur leurs vêtements :  
  
Heero, troublé : "Mlle Aka (il insiste bien sur le "k") m'a demandé s'il était possible de lui trouver d'autres vêtements...mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver ici quelque chose dans leur...genre..."  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas du tout habillées comme les filles d'ici !"  
  
Wufei, encore troublé par son entretien avec Sunny : "De façon générale, elles sont très différentes de celles que nous cotoyons habituellement..."  
  
Heero et Duo le regardèrent bizarrement.  
  
Wufei, en haussant les épaules : "Elles ne ressemblent à aucune de mes collègues de travail !"  
  
Heero et Duo, en soupirant : "Aaah..."  
  
Heero, choqué : "Et puis...ces vêtements...serrés...ça fait beaucoup trop ressortir....heu...LEURS YEUX !!"  
  
Duo, en riant : "Oui, et bien... elles ont quand même de très beaux yeux !"  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Quoi ?! Tu as regardé ?"  
  
Duo, gêné : "Ben....pas toi ?"  
  
Long silence éloquent....  
  
Les trois garçons baissent la tête en rougissant.  
  
Heero, se reprenant : "Alors...que décide-t-on ?"  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "On pourra toujours aller faire un tour en ville demain ?"  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Dans des boutiques pour femmes ?!!!"  
  
Heero, sévèrement : "Nous leur servirons de garde du corps, c'est tout..."  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Vous croyez qu'elles...vont nous obliger à porter TOUT leurs paquets ??"  
  
Long silence éloquent...  
  
********************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps-là...dans la chambre de Sora...  
  
On frappa à la porte...  
  
Sora, choquée : "Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on...!!! Hein ?! Heu..oui, entrez ! Oups ! NOOON !!!"  
  
Lady Une et Yami-Rose firent leur entrée dans la chambre.  
  
Lady Une, sévèrement : "Vous ne devriez pas autoriser quelqu'un à rentrer dans votre chambre sans avoir décliné son identité...imaginez si les dangereux terroristes qui en veulent à votre vie avaient été derrière cette porte ?!!!"  
  
Sora, troublée : "Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que j'ai crié "NOOON !".....mais en même temps, les terroristes ne frappent pas avant d'entrer !"  
  
Lady Une, pensivement : "Hmm...oui, c'est vrai...Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter : je suis Lady Une, lieutenant en chef des preventers, enchantée."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Heu...on avait deviné...je suis Sora..."  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "Ca va, on vous connaît...Moi c'est Sunny."  
  
Lady Une, avec un sourire maternel : "Votre histoire m'a beaucoup ému...alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite pour voir si vous vous entendez bien avec les garçons..."   
  
Yami-Rose s'assit sur un lit à côté de Sunny et de Sora et Lady Une reprit son discours en se plaçant bien devant elles : "Vous savez, ils sont là pour vous protéger, vous pouvez leur demander tout ce que vous voulez..."  
  
Les 3 filles, en choeur, d'un ton rêveur : "Tout ce qu'on veut...!!"  
  
Lady Une, sérieusement : "Par contre, vous devez rester discrètes et ne pas sortir d'ici...l'histoire a fait beaucoup de bruit, vous savez...les journalistes aimeraient vous rencontrer, vous interviewer, vous connaître, savoir si v..."  
  
Sunny, joyeusement : "JUSTEMENT !!! J'avais pensé à un petit truc !!!"  
  
Sora, désespérée : "Non...pas ça..."  
  
Sunny, exaspérée : "Oooh ça va...t'as toujours rêvé de te donner en spectacle de toute façon !"  
  
Sora, gênée : "Oui mais...je veux pas être ridicule devant Duo..."  
  
Sunny, avec enthousiasme : "Mais non ! Tu ne seras pas ridicule ! Si Lady Une nous aide (clin d'oeil pour l'intéressée), tu seras merveilleuse ! Fascinante !!!"  
  
Sora, rêveuse : "Aaaah..."  
  
Lady Une, curieuse : "Ca m'intéresse ! Je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour vous aider ! Surtout si cela peut vous permettre de gagner le coeur des garçons !!!"  
  
Sunny, marmonnant : "Oui, enfin...c'est surtout pour gagner de l'argent...parce que conquérir leur coeur...mission impossible !"  
  
Lady Une, avec un ton encourageant : "Mais non ! Ce sont des jeunes hommes courageux, braves et forts mais aussi...sensibles, généreux, très gentils..."  
  
Yami-Rose, rêveuse : "Et beaux !!"  
  
Lady Une, d'un air complice : "Aaah...Je vois que vous avez déjà remarqué ce détail...enfin, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que vous êtes des fans...alors...quel est votre préféré ?"  
  
Yami-Rose, d'un ton exalté : "Heerooooo !"  
  
Sora, en souriant bêtement : "Duo..."  
  
Sunny, en comptant quelques pièces de monnaies venant de sa poche : "L'argent...oui .... l'argent !"  
  
Sora et Yami-Rose lui lancèrent un regard noir pour la rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
Sunny, soupirant : "Bon...mon préféré c'est Wufei...Mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, sweatdrop : "On est venu ici dans aucun but précis, c'était involontaire..."  
  
Sunny, agacée : "BON ! On en revient à MON PROJET ?!!!"  
  
Lady Une, ton de confidente : "Pourquoi ? Vous avez des problèmes avec vos sentiments envers Wufei ?"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Bon ! Lady Une, ça suffit ! Remballez vos théories de psy et écoutez-moi maintenant !! Les filles, je vais vous exposer...le projet...IDOLE."  
  
Tin-tin-tin-tinnnnn !  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Dans le hall...  
  
Lady Une fit son entrée, toute pimpante, rayonnante de bonheur, et tous les hommes se retournèrent sur son passage.  
  
Wufei, d'une voix neutre : "Aah...Bonjour lady."  
  
Duo, joyeusement : "Bonjour madame !"   
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Bonjour."  
  
Lady Une, avec un grand sourire : "Messieurs...le plan a changé au sujet des filles...désormais...elles veulent se lancer...dans une carrière artistique !!!"  
  
...............................  
  
.....................  
  
Heero, un sourcil levé : "..........."  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "C'est une blague ???"  
  
Wufei, avec un sourire mal-assuré : "Très drôle. Quels sont les VRAIS nouveaux ordres ?"  
  
Lady Une, en souriant : "Avec les filles, nous avons pensé qu'il serait judicieux de faire passer leur "chute du ciel" pour une mise en scène destinée à lancer la carrière artistique d'un groupe musical féminin TRES novateur...comme ça, ça devrait calmer les ardeurs des terroristes...qui n'auront plus de raison de s'en prendre à elles !"  
  
Wufei, exaspéré : "Ridicule ! Elles seront dix fois plus exposées aux dangers et les journalistes les harcèleront...(avec un sourire moqueur) en supposant qu'elles aient du succès bien entendu !"   
  
Duo, perplexe : "Vous allez VRAIMENT faire d'elles...des stars ?!!!"  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Répondre aux journalistes devrait permettre de calmer les remous dans la presse mais si elles deviennent des stars, cela nous donnera dix fois plus de travail...et je refuse de me charger de ça."  
  
Lady Une, tristement : "Oh non...ne dites pas cela ! Alors que Yami tient énormément à vous..."  
  
Heero, en détournant la tête : "Cela n'a AUCUNE IMPORTANCE pour moi."  
  
Duo, très excité : "Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?!!! Les filles vous ont parlé de nous ?!!! Qu'est-ce-qu'elles ont dit d'autre ?"  
  
Lady Une, d'un ton dramatique : "Je ne peux rien vous dire....c'est à vous de découvrir cela tout seul..."  
  
Duo, insistant : "Allez quoi ! Vous avez révélé un truc important à Heero !!! (Tout le monde le savait déjà mais bon...) Allez, dites-moi ce que Sora pense de moi...elle a bien dit quelque chose..."  
  
Lady Une, mystérieusement : "Je ne sais pas...mais vous pourriez le lui demander en allant la rejoindre ce soir, après avoir accepté cette nouvelle mission..."  
  
Wufei, rougissant : "Mais qu'est-ce-que vous dites ???? Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !!!"  
  
Lady Une, sur un ton romantique : "Ne dites pas ça Wufei...alors que Sunny m'a confié qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'argent...mais qu'elle vous aimait plus encore !! Vous êtes son lion superbe et généreux !!!"  
  
Wufei, extrêmement troublé : "Quoi ?! Je suis...quoi ?...Oooh...cette fille...ooh...(il redevient sérieux) Très bien. J'accepte cette nouvelle mission."  
  
Duo, avec enthousiasme : "Moi aussi !"  
  
Heero, en soupirant : "Bon..puisque vous continuez...je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber...j'accepte également la mission."  
  
Lady Une, en prenant sa main dans les siennes : "Heero ! Je vous promet que vous ne le regretterez pas !!! Yami est une jeune fille exquise..."  
  
Ses sous-vêtements aussi...pensa Heero...  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chambre de Yami et Heero...quelques minutes plus tard...  
  
Assise sur un lit, Yami regardait la moquette, tête baissée...lisse et uniforme sans petite peluche...c'était...parfait. En réalité, cela lui importait peu, mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'une chose sur laquelle se concentrer... Malheureusement, elle avait beau fermer les yeux, respirer profondément et se replonger dans l'observation d'un nouveau morceau de moquette, rien ne pouvait faire taire le bruit de l'eau qui provenait de la salle de bain...l'eau qui tombait du pommeau de douche...et...roulait sur le corps de Heero...enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait la scène...une grosse goutte venait s'écraser sur son épaule puis partait au galop sur son bras...une autre sautait sur son front offert à l'eau tiède...puis s'écoulait sur son visage aux traits détendus...une autre se précipitait à la rencontre de son torse déjà humide puis allait s'aventurer plus loin, plus bas, vers des contrées inconnues...  
  
TOC-TOC-TOC !!!  
  
Yami, en sueur : "WOUAAAAH !!! QUOIIII ????"  
  
"C'est Quatre...je vous ramène des vêtements..."  
  
Yami, en s'épongeant : "Oui, entrez..."  
  
Le jeune homme entra, un sourire un peu intimidé sur le visage.  
  
Quatre, en posant un gros sac plastique sur l'autre lit : "Aah...Heero est sous la douche...tant pis...je repasserai plus tard.....(il s'apprêtait à partir mais fit demi-tour) Ah ! J'oubliais, je vous ai ramené ceci...(il posa sur la table un petit paquet de thé) J'ai pu voir ce matin que vous aimiez particulièrement le thé...cette marque-là, surtout, alors je vous en ai ramené un paquet..."  
  
Yami, en tremblant : "M-merci..."  
  
Quatre, inquiet : "Ah...vous avez l'air nerveux......je vais vous préparer du thé...vous allez me raconter ça..."  
  
Il lui prépara une bonne tasse de thé mais, comme il la lui tendait : "Oh ! J'avais oublié...il faut que j'apporte des vêtements aux autres filles...je repasserai tout à l'heure...en attendant, reposez-vous bien."  
  
Yami-Rose, en avalant sa première tasse d'une traite : "Merciiiii...."  
  
Et Quatre sortit...  
  
De nouveau seule, Yami enchaîna tasse sur tasse : c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette délicieuse chaleur qui coulait dans sa gorge et réchauffait tout son coeur et son corps...(qui n'avait pourtant PAS besoin d'être réchauffé !)...la salle de bain...la porte...si proche...lentement...à pas feutrés...il lui serait si facile d'y pénétrer...elle glisserait ses doigts autour de la poignée et ouvrirait la porte brusquement...sans aucune pitié pour la victime qui l'attendait là, derrière les parois vitrées...elle observerait un long moment la chair rosée...les muscles tendres...la peau...appétissante...avant de la dévorer !!!!  
  
La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste sec. Aussitôt, un nuage de vapeur en sortit et l'immergea complètement, la plongeant dans un état trouble semblable à un rêve...et là...elle vit TOUT.  
  
Yami-Rose, tournant de l'oeil : "Pa...Pardon..."  
  
BOUM.  
  
Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond...  
  
Heero, très choqué, se saisit d'une serviette pour enlacer sa taille : "Cette fille...est vraiment dangereuse..."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Dans la chambre de Wufei et Sunny...  
  
Sunny examinait un à un avec dégoût les vêtements que Quatre lui avait apportés quand Wufei entra dans la pièce, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Je suis de retour. Je vous ai ramené quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir..."  
  
Sunny, perplexe : "Hein ?!!! Quoi ?!! Je ne crois pas, non..."  
  
Wufei, en posant un petit sac devant elle : "Si cet objet n'a aucune valeur pour vous, je veux bien le garder pour moi..."  
  
Aussitôt Sunny pensa à une bague, un bracelet, un BIJOU !! (Bien qu'elle déteste cela...) Elle se précipita sur le sac pour l'ouvrir : "Nan !! C'est quand même pas ça ?!!"  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et donc y retrouva son "précieux", qui lui avait tant manqué depuis qu'on lui avait enlevé !!  
  
Wufei, avec un petit sourire : "Cela vous convient-il ? Il est en bon état...le disque et les piles sont toujours à l'intérieur..."  
  
Sunny, frottant son précieux contre elle : "Mon précieux ! Mon précieux ! Tu es revenu !! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!....Merci-mais pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit de le récupérer avant ?"  
  
Wufei, sérieusement : "Il a été examiné par plusieurs de nos spécialistes qui l'ont analysé pour vérifier qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour nous..."  
  
Sunny, impressionnée : "Wouah ! Vous me l'avez ramené alors que vous pouviez aller le chercher demain...c'est vraiment gentil !!"  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Oh...ce n'est rien...(J'espère quand même qu'elle me laissera l'écouter encore un peu...)"  
  
Sunny, en cherchant une chanson : "Alors, où est ma chanson du moment....? Ah ! La voilà !!!"  
  
Elle mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles mais juste à ce moment-là, le voyant de la batterie s'éteignit.  
  
Sunny, catastrophée : "Mais c'est pas possible ! Les piles étaient neuves !"  
  
Wufei, perplexe : "Etrange...(Zuuuuuut !) Sûrement une erreur de manipulation au labo...j'irai vérifier cela demain si vous voulez..."  
  
Sunny, tristement : "Demain...ouais...mais en attendant...bonjour la déprime ! Ouinnnnnn !!!"  
  
Wufei, affollé : "Enfin, calmez-vous...ce n'est qu'une machine ! Vous n'allez pas en mourir parce qu'il ne marche pas ce soir...j'irais le faire réparer demain, je vous le promet..."  
  
Sunny, se reprenant brutalement (un peu trop même) : "Nan mais ça va, je plaisantais !Je peux parfaitement m'en passer ..."  
  
Wufei, soupirant : "Hmm...bien...heu...vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous plaît...(il montre le tas de vêtements)...là-dedans...?"  
  
Sunny, sweatdrop : "C'est à dire que...ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de vêtements...mais bon, Lady Une nous a dit qu'elle allait amener des stylistes demain !!"  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Quoi ?!! Mais...comment...avec le budget de la police préventive ????"  
  
Sunny, en haussant les épaules : "Non ! Avec sa fortune personnelle !"  
  
Wufei, à demi-rassuré : "Aah...je vois...bon...tant mieux...quelle catastrophe si elle avait pris dans les caisses des preventer..."  
  
Sunny; déterminée : "Ca c'est sûr ! Parce qu'on a TOUTE la garde-robe à refaire ! De la lingerie (elle mit sous le nez de Wufei de grandes culottes de grand-mère) aux chaussures !! (elle lui montra des espèces de chaussons de ballerine, chaussures plates et unicolores)"  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Ah-heu...oui...très intéressant...excusez-moi...je ne suis pas du genre à parler chiffons avec des filles...ou même avec des hommes...ces détails matériels ne m'intéressent guère...d'ailleurs , je ne savais pas que vous étiez si matérialiste , ce n'est pas ce que Lady Une m'avait dit..."  
  
Sunny, inquiète : " Quoi ?! Lady Une a dit des trucs sur moi ?? Oh nonnn..."  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Ne vous en faites pas, elle n'a rien dit qui puisse se retourner contre vous...bien au contraire..."  
  
Sunny, affollée : "Bah elle a dit quoi ??!!!"  
  
Wufei; mystérieusement : "Oh...je ne préfère pas vous le dire, ça vous mettrait mal à l'aise...et vous seriez sans doute fâchée avec Lady Une...je vais garder ça pour moi..."  
  
Sunny, sweatdrop : "Mal à l'aise ? Alors c'est sûrement des conneries !"  
  
Wufei, inquiet : "Des...conneries ? Ce serait un mensonge alors...pourtant...je croyais que vous m'aimiez bien..."  
  
Sunny, tranquillement : "Aaaah ! Elle vous a parlé de CA ! Bah non ! C'est pas des conneries alors ! C'est tout à fait vrai !!"  
  
Wufei, rassuré : "Aah...bien...hmm...tant mieux alors...bon...je crois que...je vais prendre ma douche..."  
  
Sunny, avec un sourire bizarre : "Ben...bonne douche !"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora...  
  
Tout en fouillant dans le tas de vêtements de poupées que Quatre avait apporté, Sora venait de prendre une grande décision : "Je dois absolument m'affirmer devant Duo et ne pas apparaître comme une fille effacée : car je ne suis PAS une fille effacée...je suis une fille impressionnée et intimidée devant le garçon qu'elle adule et adore...ce n'est pas la même chose...quelle horreur, si je porte ces loques, Duo va me prendre pour une poupée en porcelaine, il ne voudra pas m'approcher !!!!...........Et il ne voudra jamais me toucher.....c'est embêtant...ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu...peut-être qu'en arrachant des trucs ici et là..."  
  
Comme elle déchirait le bas d'une robe, Duo entra dans la chambre.  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Heu...on peut savoir c'que tu fais ?"  
  
Sora, pétrifiée : "Je-heu....refais ma garde-robe !"  
  
Duo, amusé : "Dans ce cas, ce sera une garde-robe très déshabillée !"  
  
Sora se retourna brusquement : "Mais...heu...c'est...mieux que de s'habiller comme un sac avec 36 épaisseurs sur soi !!"  
  
Duo, acquièsçant : "Et ça peut être très joli si ce n'est pas vulgaire...en plus, ça serait très original d'adopter ce look pour votre groupe ! Ici, on a pas l'habitude de voir ça..."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Mais...c'est peut-être un peu trop direct...ces trucs déchirés...on va peut-être me prendre pour un clodo...heu..enfin..je veux pas dire que toutes les personnes de la rue s'habillent comme ça...on peut être très classe...quand on vit dans la rue..."  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Heu...oui....probablement...peut-être que vous devriez demander conseil à des spécialistes de tout ça..."  
  
Sora, gênée : "Ouais...c'est sûr...moi et la mode, ça fait deux...les mélanges de couleurs...c'est vraiment pas ma spécialité...mais toi par contre tu t'habille toujours bien...hmm...quelle classe...tu as vraiment de la chance..."  
  
Duo, étonné : "Ah bon ? Pourtant je fais pas vraiment attention à ça...par contre, toi...tu sais très bien te mettre en valeur..."  
  
Sora, pensivement : "Hein ?!...Ah, pour mes vêtements ?...Ouais, c'est vrai..."  
  
Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce. Sora continue de déballer les vêtements du sac qu'a apporté Quatre, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Duo.  
  
Duo, pour mettre fin à ce silence : "Oui-alors-Lady Une m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant tout à l'heure..."  
  
Sora, pétrifiée : "Ah. Oh....Hm ? Ah bon...qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"  
  
Duo, tranquillement : "Elle nous a dit que Yami admirait beaucoup Heero...que Sunny aimait Wufei beaucoup plus que l'argent et...elle m'a dit que à ton sujet je devinerais tout seul..."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Aaaah...heuuuu...elle... aaaa...vraiment dit que....SUNNY AIMAIT WUFEI PLUS QUE L'ARGENT ??!!! PAS POSSIBLE !!!!!"  
  
Duo, mystérieusement : "Donc, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire..."  
  
Sora, sur le point de défaillir : "Heuuuuu....non...enfin..., c'est vrai que...je t'aime beaucoup, maiiiiiiiis..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Ah....mais...comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu ne me connais pas vraiment...après tout, maintenant que je ne suis plus pilote de gundam, je ne suis plus aussi intéressant qu'avant..."  
  
Sora, choquée, s'élance alors dans une grande plaidoirie : "QUOI ?!!!! Mais PAS DU TOUT !!! Ca n'a rien à voir !!! C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de filles dans mon monde qui s'intéressent à ton côté "shinigami", à ton côté "pilote de gundam" et...à plein d'autres trucs sur toi...en tant que héros mais moi...même si tu ne faisais pas partie de la série, je-......(elle se reprend brusquement) heu...non...rien..."  
  
Duo, curieux : "Non, vas-y, continue...j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'intéresse vraiment chez moi..."  
  
Sora, écarlate, bredouille timidement : "Heu...je sais pas...c'est difficile à expliquer...il y a des choses évidentes bien sûr, comme ton humour...ton charme...ta personnalité complexe et passionnante...et...puis...des choses moins évidentes...(elle rougit)...que je ne peux pas te dire...parce que ça me met très mal à l'aise..."  
  
Duo, écarlate : "Ah...heu...mais tout ce que tu m'as dit, personne ne me l'avait jamais dit avant...c'est déjà bien..."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Hmmm...d'accord...j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop...que je t'ai dit tout ça..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Non, pas du tout , au contraire...ça fait plaisir...tout ça m'a quand même un peu remué...(il prend son poignet et le serre un peu) Merci...heu...je crois que...je vais aller prendre une douche."  
  
Sora, écarlate (Il m'a touchée ! Il m'a touchée !) : "Ooh...okay..."  
  
Il lâche son poignet et s'éloigne vers la salle de bain, l'air pensif...  
  
Sora, en s'écroulant sur le lit : "Aaaah...j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop loin..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alors , ça vous plait ce tournant un peu romance ? On espère bien car ça ne fait que commencer .... au prochain chapitre ( en cours d'écriture ) , les troubles de Heero avec la lingerie continuent , Sunny apprivoise lentement Wufei et Duo tombe peu à peu sous le charme de Sora ...rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre , intitulé " Nuit de Folie " !!! 


	4. Nuit de folie

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&s  
  
Genre : délire plein de romance et de paillettes !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys sont pas à nous, ouinnnn !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
* Deedo : Oui, c'est vrai...c'était...troublant...ET CA CONTINUUUUUE !!! L'arrivée du groupe dans le milieu artistique ? Ca se prépare...ça se prépare...les préparatifs commencent dès maintenant !! C'est parti pour une nuit de folie !!! Yeeeeees !!  
  
* Siria Black 2 : Et oui...les g-boys, purs et innocents ? A 17 ans, après avoir vécu une guerre, moi on y croit plus trop à leur gentille innocence...après tout, qui pourrait résister et ne pas sentir le désir monter en lui face à 3 jolies jeunes filles comme nous, hum ? Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Les hormones s'affolent dans ce chapitre !!!....Enfin, juste un peu...^^° bonne lecture !   
  
* Yami-Rose : Tadaaaaaaaaa !!! Voilà la suiiiiite !............He ? Comment ça tu l'as déjà lu ? Ah bah oui, on t'a déjà envoyé le chap...c'est bête ça...alors qu'est-ce-qu'on peut mettre dans cette réponse...? Heu...ben...on espère que ça t'a plu et que après un tel rêve, Heero ne t'a pas violée...c'est vrai ça, tu es dans un lit juste à côté alors...  
  
* Sandra : Et oui , le danger , le romantisme , l'humour : ce sont les armes du studio pour plaire à ses lecteurs !!! ( et aussi pour faire qu'on ne peut plus se passer de cette fic et qu'on en vient même à négliger nos fic personnelles ... ) . D'ailleurs cette fic sera principalement romantique : on a envie de satisfaire notre côté fleur bleue ... Alors voici la suite , et mille fois merci pour tout tes compliments !  
  
Intro : Intro ? On doit vraiment faire une intro ? Je crois que tout le monde attend plutôt le chap alors let's go !!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 4 : Nuit de folie  
  
* Dans la chambre de Sunny et Wufei...  
  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement pour dévoiler aux yeux de Sunny un spectacle non négligeable : Wufei, en caleçon et t-shirt, dégoulinant d'eau, les cheveux détachés, fit irruption dans la chambre...  
  
Sunny, avec un sourire béat : "Hey !!!.........Vous êtes sorti de la douche !"  
  
Wufei, sweatdrop : "Oui...en effet..."  
  
Sunny, admirant : "Ca vous va bien les cheveux détachés..."  
  
Wufei rougit légèrement et regarda ses épaules sur lesquelles ses cheveux de ténèbres tombaient avec parcimonie : "Oooh...merci...vous...croyez que je devrais les détacher plus souvent ?"  
  
Sunny, un peu excitée : "BIEN SUR !!!"  
  
Wufei s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur son lit (à lui) : "Avec mon métier, avoir les cheveux longs est un peu gênant mais c'est vrai que les jours où je ne travaille pas..."  
  
Sunny, montée d'un cran dans l'excitation : "EN TOUT CAS CE SOIR JE N'AI PAS DU TOUT ENVIE DE DORMIR !!!"  
  
Wufei, inquiet : "Allons...soyez raisonnable...vous avez eu une dure journée...et puis...qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire à cette heure-ci...?"  
  
Sunny eut un sourire pervers, une lueur de désir s'alluma brusquement dans ses yeux et...elle se jeta sur lui avec avidité...enfin...pas tout à fait sur lui..plutôt sur le téléphone qui était à côté de lui...mais bon, quand même un peu sur lui...  
  
Wufei, qui vient d'avoir la peur de sa vie : "AAAAAH !!...Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?"  
  
Sunny, appelant la réception : "Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !....Heu...oui, la réception ? Pourriez-vous me mettre en contact avec Lady Une.....?....PARFAIT !!!"  
  
Wufei, à moitié étouffé par Sunny : "Poussez-vous...vous...m'écrasez..."  
  
Sunny, murmurant : "J'en ai juste pour deux minutes !"  
  
Wufei grogna un peu mais décida de prendre son mal en patience...la position n'était pas si inconfortable que cela.  
  
**************************************  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard...  
  
Yami-Rose et Sora, ainsi que leur garde du corps personnel, frappèrent à la porte de la chambre de Sunny, qui leur avait ordonné de la rejoindre pour une "affaire en rapport avec le projet IDOLE"... Pourtant, ce fut Wufei qui leur ouvrit, la mine dépitée.  
  
Wufei, d'un air fatigué : "Ah...c'est vous...entrez..."  
  
Tous les 4 le suivèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre...et là, ils durent s'arrêter juste sur le seuil, tant la scène devant leurs yeux était épouvantable : Sunny était entourée par une dizaine de stylistes qui la submergaient de questions, de tissus, et de conseils...  
  
Sunny, en soupirant : "Ah bah vous êtes là !"  
  
Aussitôt, les stylistes se tournèrent vers Duo, Heero, Sora et Yami-Rose et se précipitèrent vers eux en secouant leurs bras, chargés de mètres de tissus et en ouvrant grand leur bouche, pleine de bonnes paroles sur l'art de bien s'habiller...  
  
Sora et Yami-Rose, se serrant l'une contre l'autre : "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Trop tard, la vague s'abattit sur elles sans que les garçons aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour les protéger.  
  
Sunny : "Non ! Arrêtez ! On se calme ! C'est MOI qui vais diriger les opérations."  
  
A ces mots, les stylistes se figèrent sur place et s'écartèrent des deux malheureuses victimes, déjà enrubannées comme des cadeaux de Noël.  
  
Sunny, reprenant : "Alors, les filles...Je vous ai fait venir pour qu'on procède à...NOTRE RELOOKING !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, excitée : "Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!"  
  
Sora, avec enthousiasme : "Ouaiiiiis !!! Génial !!! On va bien s'amuser !!"  
  
Duo et Heero échangèrent un regard terrifié.  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Les filles, il est 10h30...ça peut attendre demain, non ?"  
  
Sunny, sévèrement : "Non, demain, on a déjà une conférence de presse, des interviews et un plateau télé !! DONC !!!! Au boulot !!!"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Si vous êtes trop fatiguées pour répondre aux questions des journalistes, vous n'arriverez à rien..."  
  
Sunny, qui n'a pas écouté : "Alors les filles, quel look vous voulez avoir ??? Yami...je te vois bien avec un look sexy...cuir et tout et tout..."  
  
Yami regarde Heero du coin de l'oeil : "....Oui...pourquoi pas...ça peut plaire à beaucoup de monde..."  
  
Sunny, joyeusement : "Et surtout au public masculin !!! Moi, je vais prendre un look skateur !!! Pour attirer les rebelles !!! (en regardant Sora) Bon, il reste plus qu'à attirer les jeunes filles en fleur...!!"  
  
Sora, scandalisée : "Si c'est à moi que tu penses c'est hors de question !! J'ai peut-être l'air d'une cruche mais je ne suis pas une JEUNE FILLE EN FLEUR !! Moi aussi, je peux être sexy et moi aussi je peux être rebelle !!! Je...heu...je..."  
  
Les garçons la regardent d'un air...étonné.  
  
Sora, timidement : "En fait, je ne sais pas quel genre me convient le mieux mais je ne veux pas être habillée comme une fille gniangnian !!! Je ne suis pas une Lorie, une Priscilla, ou encore moins une Alizée !!! ....Quoique...elle est quand même sexy...et rebelle..."  
  
Sunny, pour la rassurer : "Mais Sora, ce ne sont pas des look très déterminés, c'est juste un...comment dire...une approche générale...quelques fois, on pourra être toutes les trois sexy..."  
  
Les garçons échangent un rapide regard gêné, rougissent, puis regardent ailleurs, comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu...  
  
Sunny, reprenant : "En plus, ton look ne sera pas gniangnian, il sera...bohème !"  
  
Sora, d'un air soupçonneux : "Et c'est quoi selon toi un look bohème ?!!"  
  
Sunny : "Ben...tu sais bien...des trucs vaporeux...larges, quoi ! Cool..."  
  
Sora, scandalisée : "Quoi ?!!! LARGES ?!!!!! Mais....c'est nul !!! C'est fade, ça n'a pas de forme et...on ne voit rien !!!"  
  
Les garçons sursautent et reculent discrètement vers la porte, pour s'enfuir...  
  
Sunny, agacée : "Bon ! Laisse tomber, tu prendras ce que tu veux !! (Elle claque des doigts) Stylistes au boulot ! HEY, les mecs !!! Restez là, vous allez aider !!!"  
  
Les 3 g-boys échangèrent un regard angoissé avant d'être emportés dans la tornade.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la même chambre...  
  
Heero observait Yami-Rose, debout sur un tabouret, d'un air étonné. La jeune fille fermait lentement la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison de cuir noir...lentement...très lentement...à moins qu'il ne soit en train de se faire des ralentis dans sa tête ? Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de sa silhouette parfaite...de ses hanches aux courbes bien dessinées...ses longues jambes ciselées avec précision...sa taille serrée par le cuir, comme la vis d'un gundam...absolument...parfaite...  
  
MAIS !!! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette vision si étrange du corps féminin ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un amas de chair sur des muscles qui enveloppaient des os...il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait...d'habitude, les femmes le laissaient indifférent et il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance particulière pour personne...mais cette fille...Yami-Rose...et son intérêt particulier...presque maladif pour lui...tout ces facteurs le troublaient beaucoup...  
  
"Heu...jeune homme...pourriez-vous aller me chercher la corbeille D-3, s'il vous plaît ?"  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "D-3 ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite."  
  
Heero donna un brusque coup de tête sur le côté pour décrocher son regard de Yami et se mit en quête de la fameuse corbeille D-3...  
  
A-3...des chapeaux...non....B-3...des cravates...non plus...C-3...des rubans...mais...pourquoi des rubans ? Il regarda Sora...Sora-des rubans roses...enfin...ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé...AH ! D-3.........!!!!!!!!  
  
Des....Des...sous-vêtements...du rouge...du noir....des petites fleurs...des paillettes...des rubans...des voiles...et même...  
  
"OH ! Le pervers ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait avec un soutien-gorge en cuir ????"  
  
Sunny lança des regards affolés autour d'elle en montrant Heero du doigt, comme un grand criminel.   
  
Heero, le plus calmement du monde : "On m'a demandé de ramener cette corbeille...excuse-moi..."  
  
Il la poussa légèrement et rejoignit le groupe de sa protégée.  
  
Sunny, très pâle, le regarda s'éloigner puis se précipita vers sa soeur pour lui raconter les faits : "Sora, Sora ! Je viens de découvrir que...Heero est un pervers fétichiste des sous-vêtements !!!"  
  
Sora, étonnée : "Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?!! C'est pas possible !!!"  
  
Sunny, d'un air perfide : "Si. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un côté pervers !!!"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Nan...pas Heero..."  
  
Sunny, insistante : "Mais si, je l'ai vu CARESSER des bonnets de soutien-gorge !!!"  
  
Sora, choquée : "OH-MY-GOD!!!"  
  
Duo, troublé : "Nan ! C'est pas vrai !!!"  
  
Sunny : "Mais si, j'vous assure, je...Hééé !!!"  
  
Deux stylistes empoignèrent Sunny par les épaules et la tirèrent en arrière jusqu'à son aire personnelle d'essayage.  
  
Sora, soupirant : "Incroyable....Heero...en pervers....fallait que ça arrive un jour..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Oui mais...il faut avouer que l'ambiance n'est pas très saine par ici...toutes ces choses...si nouvelles...ces trucs de filles...on a pas l'habitude !!!"  
  
Sora, amusée : "C'est vrai...je suppose que Hilde ne doit pas se trimballer tous les jours en sous-vêtements dans votre maison..."  
  
Duo, écarlate en imaginant la situation : "Heu...nan...je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans votre monde mais ici, les gens sont très pudiques...on ne parle pas de choses comme ça si facilement et...on s'habille très couverts..."  
  
Sora, précipitemment : "Ah ! Désolée ! Je t'ai gêné en parlant de ça ! Pardon !"  
  
Duo, en rougissant : "C'est pas grave...tu ne pouvais pas savoir..."  
  
Une styliste : "Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous pouvez monter sur ce tabouret s'il vous plaît, il faut que je re-vérifie vos mesures..."  
  
Sora, précipitemment : "Oh oui, bien sûr !"  
  
Avec mille précautions, elle monta sur le tabouret et fixa le sol d'un air angoissé.  
  
Duo, fronçant les sourcils : "Ca va pas ? On dirait que...t'as le vertige ?"  
  
Sora, gênée : "Heu...un peu...(elle hésite un moment)....Heu...ça ne te dérange pas si je...m'appuie sur ton épaule ?"  
  
Duo, tranquillement : "Nan-nan, vas-y ! J'te la prête !"  
  
Sora, rassurée, posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit timidement : "Merci..."  
  
Duo la fixa un moment en rougissant...cette façon de sourire...un peu maladroite...comme si elle s'attendait à un refus...comment lui dire non ? Elle était vraiment trop mignonne !  
  
"Bon, ne bougez pas, je vais placer des aiguilles..."  
  
Sora, en regardant Duo rêveusement : "Oui..."  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement...mais c'était sans compter la maladresse de la styliste...qui piqua Sora dans une partie très charnue de son anatomie...  
  
Sora : "Aaaaaaoutch !!!!"  
  
La styliste, affollée, voulut poser un morceau de soie sur la partie douloureuse mais dans sa précipitation, elle poussa malencontreusement la jeune fille qui perdit l'équilibre et s'appuya sur Duo...qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant Sora dans sa chute !  
  
Bouuuum !!!   
  
Gloups...le hasard n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié...-pensa Duo. Non seulement Sora était tombée sur lui mais en plus, elle était complètement allongée sur lui et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien...sa peau contre la sienne.......SA PEAU ?!!!!!!  
  
Duo tourna brusquement la tête et constata que ce qui recouvrait une partie du corps de la jeune fille était à présent éparpillé autour d'eux...En plus, tout le monde s'était retourné vers eux et les fixait avec surprise.... puis les garçons détournèrent le regard , et les filles prirent une expression horrifiée ...  
  
Enfin , les stylistes réagirent avec énergie : elles empoignèrent solidement Sora , l'enveloppèrent dans une grande cape et ordonnèrent à Duo " ce pervers " comme elles disaient , de quitter la chambre ....  
  
Sora, affollée : "Arrêtez !!! Duo n'est pas un pervers !! C'est moi qui suis tombée sur lui !!!"  
  
Mais les stylistes ne l'écoutèrent pas et l'empêchèrent de sortir de la pièce en la menaçant avec leurs aiguilles...  
  
Sora regarda d'un air triste Duo sortir, le regard vide tel un zombie...  
  
Sunny : "Décidément...Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !!"  
  
Elle se prit un regard noir de la part de sa cadette mais n'y fit pas attention.  
  
Sunny, en se tournant vers Wufei : "Au moins, avec vous, y'a rien à craindre...vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous faire des fantasmes !"  
  
Wufei, qui s'imaginait Sunny dans diverses tenues sexy qui trainaient autour de lui, détourna la tête d'un air gêné : "N-non ! Bien sûr que non !!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Minuit...dans la chambre de Heero et Yami-Rose...les 3 garçons attendent la fin des essayages...  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Heu...les mecs...je peux vous parler de quelque chose...d'un peu personnel...au sujet des filles ?"  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Heu...ouais...?"  
  
Heero : "Hm...un problème ?"  
  
Duo, gêné : "Heu...un peu...en fait, depuis qu'on a rencontré ces filles...ce matin...vous vous sentez pas un peu bizarres ?"  
  
Wufei, embarrassé : "Non, pas vraiment..."  
  
Heero, sweatdrop : "Poursuivi par une folle qui n'en veut qu'à mon corps...j'ai toutes les raisons de me sentir bizarre !!!"  
  
Duo, de plus en plus gêné : "Heu...en fait, je parlais plutôt d'une sorte...d'attirance...(les autres les regardent de travers)....Je sais que je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures...je parle de Sora bien sûr !...Mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle...et les deux autres filles...sont différentes des filles de notre monde...elles sont plus féminines...elles nous connaissent bien...elles ont l'air si proches de nous et en même temps, elles sont si mystérieuses !!! On ne connaît rien de ces filles ! De leur vie...de leur monde, on ne connaît rien sur elles..."  
  
Wufei, pensif : "C'est vrai qu'elles ne ressemblent en rien aux filles que nous connaissons...elles parlent...plus librement...elles sont aussi...(il rougit)...plus libérées...c'est choquant !!!.........Et à la fois troublant..."  
  
Heero : "Ca pour être choquant..."  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécie particulièrement le fait qu'elles nous connaissent bien...je me sens compris..."  
  
Duo, en le regardant bizarrement : "Ouais...c'est surtout que tu aimes être vu comme un "lion superbe et généreux"..."  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Mais...pas du tout !!!....Pas seulement... j'ai déjà discuté avec Sunny...et elle me comprend très bien...j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle..."  
  
Duo, acquièsçant : "Ouais...moi aussi...je suis bien avec Sora............................Heu...et toi Heero...comment ça se passe avec Yami-Rose ? Il n'y a sûrement pas que du mauvais chez elle...elle avait l'air tranquille ce soir..."  
  
Heero, froidement : "Je n'ai pas fait attention...je reste concentré sur la mission, MOI."  
  
Duo, amusé : "Ah ouais ? C'est vrai que tu avais l'air très concentré tout à l'heure...le nez plongé dans la corbeille D-3..."  
  
Heero, gêné : "Ca ne te regarde pas !!"  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Heero ! Duo et moi, nous t'avons donné nos impressions sur les filles !! Alors sois honnête et arrête de nous donner des leçons !!! Je suis sûr que cette fille ne te laisse pas indifférent !!"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Non. Je ne ressens rien. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois retourner à ma chambre."  
  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte sous le regard perplexe des deux autres g-boys.  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Mais...c'est SA chambre, ici..."  
  
Wufei, soupirant : "Vraiment pitoyable, il refuse de voir la vérité en face..."  
  
Heero, fonçant tête baissé : "J'y vais."  
  
"Alors ?!!! Ca discute ferme ici !!" ( voix de Sunny )  
  
"Arrête de t'prendre pour le père de Sakura..." ( voix de Sora )  
  
Heero s'arrêta net devant Sunny qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Elle se glissa dans l'entrebaillement et referma la porte derrière elle avec précaution.   
  
Sunny , joyeusement : " Le relookage est fini !!! Ca vous plait ? "   
  
Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même pour leur faire admirer le résultat : elle portait un treilli très moulant et taille basse , tellement basse qu'on pouvait entrevoir le haut de sa petite culotte ( blanche avec des petits dessins de fraises nota Wufei ... ) et un débardeur assez décolletté ( même s'il n'y avait rien à voir dans le décolleté ... contrairement à ceux que pouvaient porter Sora nota Duo ) . Elle portait aussi par dessus une petite cravate ....   
  
( parfait pour prendre la fuite en cas d'attaque terroriste nota Heero ) ...  
  
Les 3 garçons : " ... "   
  
Sunny , contente : " D'accord ... A vous les filles !!! "   
  
Yami-Rose fit brutalement irruption dans la pièce, d'une démarche fière et déterminée : elle portait une jupe en cuir fendue jusqu'à la hanche avec un chemisier en soie transparent et largement ouvert, sur un soutien-gorge noir...en cuir aussi...  
  
Heero, la bouche ouverte : "........................*o* "  
  
Yami-Rose, fièrement : "C'est pas mal, hein ?"  
  
Heero acquièçsa silencieusement en refermant lentement sa bouche. Duo fixait la porte avec impatience tandis que Wufei tentait d'expliquer à Sunny qu'il était obcène de montrer sa petite culotte en public.  
  
Sunny, innocemment : "Mais c'est mignon...avec les fraises !"  
  
Wufei, énervé : "Mais là n'est pas la question ! Vous devez cacher ça ! C'est indécent et impudique !!!"  
  
Il tirait le pantalon de la jeune fille vers le haut pour le remonter...en vain.  
  
Sunny, affollée : "Ca va craquer, nonnnn !!!"  
  
"J'peux entrer ?"  
  
Sunny se tourna une demi-seconde vers Sora : "Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu'ils veulent voir ! Même s'ils ne comprennent rien à la mode !!! (elle jeta un regard vers Wufei qui fixait la culotte d'un air perturbé)"  
  
Sora entra timidement et son regard tomba sur Duo : elle passa à l'écarlate, baissa les yeux brusquement et fit son entrée, très lentement...elle portait une longue robe dorée, très serrée, fendue jusqu'au genou et assez décolletée...on pouvait apercevoir dans le décolleté un joli soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle...  
  
Sora, timidement : "Ca va...j'ai pas l'air trop grosse...?"  
  
Duo, troublé : "Ne dis pas ça...cette robe te va vraiment très très bien !!"  
  
Sora, écarlate : "C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup..."  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête , avant que Sunny , accompagnée de Yami-Rose ne lui agrippe le bras .  
  
Sunny , s'adressant aux garçons : " Hé ben je vois que ça vous plait ! "   
  
Duo , embarrassé : " Euh ... oui ... "  
  
Wufei , choqué : " NON ! "  
  
Heero , détournant le regard : " Cela m'est indifférent ... "   
  
Sunny , aux filles : " Ils jouent les glaçons mais vous avez vu leurs regards ... ils adorent !!! C'est génial , à nous la gloire !!! "   
  
Yami-Rose , qui a bien remarqué que Heero n'était pas si indifférent : " Oui , et à nous les garçons ... "  
  
So' , d'un ton mal assuré : "Ouais...si vous le dites..."  
  
Sunny , infatiguable : " ET SI ON REFLECHISSAIT A CE QU'ON VA CHANTER ??? "   
  
Pendant ce temps , les garçons se mettent à part ...  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Je n'arrive pas à y croire !!! Comment peut-elle porter quelque chose d'aussi outrageant !! Si elle veut montrer sa culotte, autant qu'elle ne mette pas de pantalon !!!"  
  
Heero : "Ce sont ses affaires."  
  
Sora, à Sunny, d'un air fatigué : "...Heu...chais pas..."Fais dodo, 'colas mon p'tit frère" ? "Menier tu dors" ? "Frère Jacques" ?...Quelque chose comme ça..."  
  
Sunny , excitée : " NOOOOOON !!! Moi je pensais plutôt à un truc genre " Hey mama " , pour qu'on invente une chorégraphie dans la foulée ! Wouaaaah ! J'ai envie de danser !!! Allez , c'est bon , on prend cette chanson alors mettez vous en position , on commence la danse , yeah !!! "   
  
Sora, scandalisée : "Tu rêve !!! Ce truc est indansable !! En plus, c'est PAS DU TOUT le genre de chansons que je veux chanter !! Et puis...il nous faut des compositeurs, des auteurs, des musiciens...à moins que...on pique des chansons de notre monde...dans ce cas, je veux chanter de la j-pop !! Même si ça risque d'être dur...HE !!! Et il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse des chorégraphies compliquées !!! Je me sentirais trop RIDICULE !!!"  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas que Yami s'habille de manière aussi PROVOCANTE ?!! ........Comment feras-tu pour la protéger si des hommes tournent autour d'elle ? Ils finiront peut-être même par... la violer !!!!"  
  
Heero : "Ca ne change pas grand-chose...avec ou sans cette tenue, elle reste menacée par les terrorristes... moi au moins, je ne me laisse pas influencer par le physique de la personne que je dois protéger...rappelez-vous les gars, ceci est une mission, pas un club de rencontres."  
  
Sunny, toujours excitée : " Pas de chorégraphies ??? Alors on va chanter du Avril Lavigne ! Ouaaaais !!! "  
  
Yami-Rose : " Ouais ... tu vas surtout aller te coucher parce que là , je crois que tu nous pètes une durite .... "  
  
Sora, énervée : "En plus, COMMENT veux-tu que je chante et danse du Avril Lavigne ?!!! Toi, ça correspond bien à ton style de vêtement mais moi ?!! COMMENT veux-tu que je chante du Avril Lavigne dans une robe dorée ?!!!"  
  
Sunny : " C'est vrai que t'es plus habillée pour chanter " Saving all my love for you " ou d'autres guimauves de Whitney Houston ... "  
  
  
  
Yami-Rose , s'imaginant chanter " Saving all my love for you " à Heero : " Intéressant ... "   
  
Wufei, troublé : "Je...je ne suis pas influencé par son physique...je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout."  
  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Duo.  
  
Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Mais qu'est-ce-que vous leur reprochez à ces tenues ??? Elles sont un peu provocantes, c'est vrai mais...ce sont des artistes après tout...les artistes recherchent toujours la nouveauté... elles doivent faire parler d'elles !"  
  
Sora, à Sunny et Yami-Rose, d'un air désespéré : "Pff ! N'importe quoi ! J'en ai marre moi ! J'vais m'coucher ! (en se tournant vers les 3 garçons) Bonne nuit tout le monde !"  
  
Duo, précipitemment : "Hé, attend ! J'viens avec toi !"  
  
Sora, d'un ton morne : "Grouille-heu-j'veux dire-okay, je t'attend."  
  
Wufei , à Sunny : " Allez , laissez-les dormir ... il est plus d'une heure du matin .... "  
  
Sunny , avec un air triste : " Ouin ... on est pas prêt de gagner un award si elles ne sont pas plus motivées ... "   
  
Elle sort de la chambre en trainant des pieds , suivie de Wufei .   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Tout le monde va donc se coucher mais...la nuit n'en est pas calme pour autant...même dans leurs rêves, les g-boys restent troublés par les évènements de la journée...les filles ne leur laissent aucun répit !!  
  
Il était seul...avec elle...dans cette même chambre où s'étaient déroulés les essayages...mais cette fois-ci...il ne s'agissait plus d'essayer des tenues de scènes...mais quelque chose de plus...intime...  
  
Il s'agissait.........................de sous-vêtements !!!!  
  
"Alors...il te plaît ?....."  
  
Heero leva les yeux vers Yami, absolument divine dans un porte-jarretelle blanc en dentelle.  
  
Heero, rougissant : "Hum...tu es...très bien...mais...tu vas attraper froid..."  
  
Yami, d'une voix sensuelle : "Oui mais...nous irons prendre un bain chaud ensemble tout à l'heure..."  
  
Heero, gêné : "C'est que...je...je dois venir ?"  
  
Yami, tripotant une bretelle de son porte-jarretelle : "Oooh...mais...je dois toujours rester avec mon garde du corps...après tout...il doit garder mon corps...toujours...dans n'importe quelle circonstance..."  
  
Heero, écarlate : "Heu...c'est vrai...c'est ma mission..."  
  
Yami, en faisant glisser une de ses bretelles : "Alors...mission acceptée ?"  
  
Heero, intimidé : "............Je...."  
  
Yami, avec un clin d'oeil : "Je crois que ma prochaine tenue ACHEVERA de te convaincre..."  
  
Elle s'en retourna dans la salle de bain d'une démarche chaloupée que Heero observa d'un oeil qui commençait à se faire expert...  
  
Quelle allait être la prochaine tenue qu'elle porterait ?.................Cuir ? Latex ? Soie ?....Velouuuuurs...? Plastique ? Ou peut-être même....rien.  
  
Soudain, Yami ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'appuya contre le mur dans une pose sexy : "Omae o korosu...c'en est fini pour toi Heero parce que... voici mon arme ultime !!!"  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui avec un air déterminé...plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus Heero pouvait sentir une odeur de fraises chatouiller ses narines...elle semblait venir de la jeune fille et plus précisément de son porte-jarretelle rose pâle...d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait une apparence étrange...un peu comme de la pâte d'amande.......  
  
Ce serait...quelque chose...qui se mange ?  
  
Yami, en se frottant contre lui avec des yeux suppliants : "Heero....mange-moi..."  
  
Heero, perturbé : "Qu.....QUOI ?"  
  
Yami prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine : "Allez..."  
  
Heero se pencha en avant...les bonnets avaient l'air si appétissants...  
  
Peut-être que...juste pour goûter...  
  
Il avança ses lèvres timidement et...  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Wufei entra dans le bureau de Lady Une.  
  
Lady Une, d'un air romantique : "Ah vous voilà ! Vous voulez tout savoir à propos de cet amour exceptionnel que Sunny vous porte ???"  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Oui mais...c'est juste pour...LE TRAVAIL !!!"  
  
Lady Une, en riant doucement : "Oui...bien entendu...eh bien...cachez-vous là, je vais lui tirer les vers du nez !!"  
  
Elle le poussa derrière un rideau et bizarrement Wufei se trouva dans l'impossiblité de bouger.  
  
Lady Une : "Mademoiselle Sunny !!!"  
  
Sunny entra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un charmant petit air innocent et pur : "Oui...me voilà..."  
  
Lady Une, d'un air déterminé : "Dites-moi tout sur Wufei !! Tout...ce que vous pensez de lui...vos projets d'avenir avec lui, TOUT !"  
  
Sunny, gênée et rougissante : "Oh, Lady Une...c'est si personnel : je ne peux pas vous en parler ! Je ne voudrais sûrement pas qu'il soit au courant !"  
  
Lady Une, d'un air complice : "Ca restera confidentiel...c'est promis !"  
  
Sunny : "Bon, alors, je vais vous dire la vérité ... en fait ... c'est terrible car .... JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE LUI !!! ( à ce mot , Wufei sursaute ) Lady Une ! Si vous saviez comme ce sentiment me harcèle !!! ( il tend l'oreille et écoute attentivement ) Dès le matin , je pense à lui ... j'imagine qu'il me réveille en me prenant dans ses bras ... ( air très rêveur ) wouaaaah ... et c'est de pire en pire au fil des heures ... en fait je passe mon temps à rêver de lui ... c'est tellement agréable , je me sens complètement ... complètement ... ( elle cherche ses mots d'un air rêveur ) vous voyez quoi ! "  
  
Wufei , pensant derrière son rideau : " Alors c'est vrai ! Lady Une disait bien la vérité ... hm ... pourquoi est-ce-que cela me perturbe ? "   
  
Lady Une , très rêveuse : " AaaaAaaaaah ... l'amoooooour !!! ( elle se reprend ) Oui , c'est intéressant mais ... qu'est-ce-qui fait que vos sentiments envers lui sont si forts ? "  
  
Sunny , avec un air mystérieux : " C'est parce qu'il possède ... quelque chose de spécial ... et que PERSONNE d'autre n'a ... une sorte de charisme très très impressionnant ... vous savez , quand je suis en sa présence , je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer et de penser " il est tel un lion superbe et généreux ... c'est qu'il est tellement fort et ... puissant ... "   
  
Wufei, qui commence à suer et à sourire béatement : "C'est vrai...elle le reconnaît...?...Alors, je devrais sans doute sortir d'ici pour..."  
  
Lady Une , troublée : " Oooh ... "   
  
Sunny , avec un air un peu bizarre : " Et enfin ... je dois vous avouer qu'il représente aussi le summum de mes fantasmes ... ce côté homme fort , ça me fait ... ça me rend carrément ... "   
  
WOUAAAAAAAAAH !!! NOOOOOOOON !!!   
  
Wufei fut brutalement sorti de son rêve par un cri d'horreur qui provenait du lit de Sunny ... il alluma aussitôt la lampe de chevet , très déçu de n'avoir pu entendre la fin du discours ...  
  
Wufei : " Que se passe t-il ? "  
  
Sunny , tranquillement , remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place : " Oooh , c'est rien , je faisais juste mon cauchemar habituel dans lequel je tombe dans un trou noir et infini ... "   
  
Wufei , intrigué : " Un trou noir et infini ? ( il se rappela à ce moment que ce que Sunny appréciait chez lui , c'était son côté " homme protecteur " , alors il se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'elle , mais pas trop près non plus ... en fait il ne savait pas comment se placer pour avoir l'air " protecteur " ... ) C'est un peu étrange ... vous vous sentez inquiète ??? "  
  
Sunny , tranquillement : " Bof ... de toute façon je suis de nature angoissée alors c'est normal que je fasse ce genre de rêve ... même si vous êtes dans la même chambre que moi .... "  
  
Wufei : " Pourtant vous savez bien que vous ne craigniez rien ici...je suis là et tout le bâtiment est sécurisé par la police préventive..."  
  
Sunny : C'est vrai ... ça finira sûrement par passer ... BON ! Je vais essayer de me rendormir ... "   
  
Wufei retourna donc dans son lit , espérant pouvoir reprendre son rêve là où il en était ...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo, quant à lui, fit un affreux cauchemar...  
  
Duo, se réveillant brutalement : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!"  
  
Il alluma brusquement la lumière et regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Il aperçut Sora dans le lit d'à côté, qui dormait paisiblement...il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler avec elle...qu'elle le réconforte un peu...  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Sora...hé, Sora !?"  
  
...........................................  
  
..............................  
  
...................  
  
"Merde ! Sunny, laisse-moi dormir !..........Et éteins cette foutue lumière !!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Voilà .... dans le prochain chapitre ... une semaine agitée ... les filles rencontrent les journalistes ... préparent la sortie de leur premier single .... prennent des cours de chant et de danse ... pendant que les mecs ont de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur leur mission .... mais bon , avant de s'y mettre , le studio doit écrire avant un chapitre de son autre fic , " Opération Météore , version électrique " ! 


	5. Futures stars très occupées

DELIRE INTERDIMENTIONNEL  
  
Sunny : " Alors aujourd'hui Sora ,je vais faire un truc qui va t'emmerder beaucoup ... "  
  
Sora : " Heeeeein ... "  
  
Sunny : " Aujourd'hui... on ne va pas faire ... ni d'intro , ni de disclaimer , bref , pas de présentation et juste des réponses aux reviews ...!!! AH AH AH AH AH !!! "  
  
Sora : "OH OH OH ! (TM) Donc, les g-boys sont à nous ! Ahahahahahahah ! Aaaaah...enfin..."   
  
Sunny : " HEY ! Mais c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! ( réfléchis deux secondes mais pas plus car ne sais pas faire ) Bon ... c'est pas trop grave ... LET'SEUH GO ! T'as vu , en plus je te vole tes répliques ! Aaaah... Je suis trop méchante aujourd'hui ! AH AH AH AH AH !!!"  
  
Sora : "Heinnnnnnnnn............salope !"  
  
Sunny : " Et fière de l'être ... "  
  
Sora : "Tu ose mes tuer ?!!"  
  
Sunny : "OUAIS ! Bon , ça suffit , ça va faire comme si on avait écrit une présentation !!! "   
  
Sora : "Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! Okay !!! Tant pis pour toi ! Fini de jouer ! Let'seuh go !!!"  
  
Sunny : - -°  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
* Yami-Rose : hé hé hé ... on était sûres que ce chap te plairait ... Dans ce nouveau chapitre , Heero a calmé son côté pervers , pour en développer un autre ... comment est-ce-qu'on pourrait l'appeler ... le côté ... " vaguement séducteur " peut-être ??? Mais bon , ça veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura plus de perversion dans cette fic ... dès le prochain chap , on aura droit au retour ... de TON côté pervers !!!   
  
* Siria Black : Ben décidemment ... cette histoire de pervers a plutà tout le monde ! Tout ca se calme dans ce nouveau chapitre mais si ça te plait , on pensera à réécrire des scènes comme ça ! Et quant à Sora en mode coincé ... en fait les 2 auteurs écrivent chacune leurs répliques et leurs réactions pour qu'elles soient le plus proche possible de la réalité alors on peut dire ... qu'elles sont EXACTEMENT comme dans la fic ! Par contre , on ne sait pas si Yami se reconnait vraiment dans son perso ... faudrait qu'on lui demande !  
  
* Sandra : ( Sora et Sunny prennent un air très rêveur ) AAAaAAaAaaaaaaAAh ... fanficqueuses préférées ??? AaaaAAAAaaaaah ... ça c'est un compliment !!! Sache que si toi tu adores nos fics , nous on adore tes reviews ! Elles nous remontent le moral ... et on en a très souvent besoin .... MERCI , MERCI , MERCIIIIII !!! Pour ce nouveau chapitre , on a le droit a encore plus de rapprochements ... et Sora est plus gentille avec Duo !!!   
  
* Leenaren : Bienvenue dans la bande des revieweuses de " Délires Inter " ! Et on espère bien que tu lacheras pas cette fic ! Surtout que les filles vont se montrer de plus en plus accro ... et quant aux G-Boys ...   
  
Sunny : Sinon ,je voulais ajouter un truc à propos du messenger msn le studio S & S est dispo sur le messenger le matin ... dans la journée on est souvent occupées , même si on est connectées ... c'est pour ça que Sora n'a pas pu te répondre plusieurs fois , voilà !   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 5 : Futures stars très occupées ...  
  
Depuis le relookage, une semaine avait passé...les filles en étaient maintenant à convaincre tout le monde qu'elles avaient du talent mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'elles sortent "un tube qui déchire sa race"...comme on le disait dans leur monde...mais dans le monde des g-boys, personne ne comprenait cette expression...  
  
Et quand Sunny s'était écrié joyeusement : "Ouaiiiiis !! On va tout déchirer !!!" Wufei s'était jeté sur elle en criant : "Noooooooooonnn !! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !!! Tu es déjà si peu habillée !!!"  
  
Bref, l'entente parfaite...dommage qu'elles soient "over-bookés", c'est à dire qu'elle n'avait pas une minute de libre à consacrer à leurs chers gardes du corps...entre les cours de chant, les cours de danse, les interviews, les conférences de presse et l'enregistrement de leur premier single : "GREATFUL DAYS" : les jours grandioses !!! (en quelque sorte)  
  
Dans une grande salle lambrissée...  
  
"UNE-DEUX-TROIS !! ON Y VA LES FILLES !! Plus sensuelles !!! Je veux de la panthère !!! Je veux du serpent !!!"   
  
Sora, en couinant : "Ouinn...j'y arrive pas !!!"  
  
"NON SORA !!! PAS DU ROBOT !!!"  
  
Sunny, en sautant sur place : "WOE !!!"  
  
"NON SUNNY !! PAS DU KANGOUROU !!!"  
  
Yami-Rose, en ondulant sensuellement :"Heu...(en regardant Heero) comme ça ?"  
  
"Oui !!!! Parfait !!! Faites comme Yami !!! Mais...c'est MOI votre public !! Regardez-moi !!! Je suis la caméra !!! Suivez-moi !!! (elle va à droite) You-you !!! (elle va à gauche) You-you !!! Je suis le public !! Vous devez me séduiiiiire !"  
  
Sunny s'écroule par terre et dit d'un ton de Stéphane Bern complètement pété : "Oh nannn...pas çaaaa...arrêtezzzzzzzzzzzz !! (elle se roule par terre) Ahahahahahahahahahahah !"   
  
"MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOREGRAPHIE ?!!!!! LE CAFARD QUI MEURT SUR PLACE ?!!! NAN, CA VA PAS !!! UN CAFARD CA MEURT SUR PLACE ET VOUS, VOUS BOUGEZ !! CESSEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !!"   
  
Mais comme Sunny n'arrive pas à se calmer, Wufei est obligé de la traîner hors de la salle, direction l'infirmerie.  
  
"SORAAAA ! QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!!!! VOUS AVEZ UN BALAI DANS LE CUL OU QUOI ?!!! QUELLE EMPOTEE !! J'AI JAMAIS VU UNE FILLE AUSSI NULLE !!! VOUS ARRIVEZ A RIEN COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS REUSSIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT ?!!!! VOUS ETES NULLE ET MEME PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS AMELIORER !!! FOUTEZ LE CAMP D ICI !!! J VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !!!"  
  
Sora se figea brusquement, baissa les yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant, le visage inondé de larmes.  
  
"Et ces deux-là sont soeurs !!! Quelle famille de dégénérés !!! Sûrement une tare génétique...heureusement que vous êtes là Yami....en solo, vous feriez fureur mais avec ces deux empotées, j'ai bien peur qu'elles étouffent votre talent, vous feriez mieux de les larguer..."  
  
Yami, en matant Heero : "Ouais-ouais...bien sûr..."  
  
En effet, Heero avait vraiment de quoi être maté...depuis quelques jours, il s'habillait très différemment de d'habitude...un peu comme s'il cherchait à se mettre en valeur...fini les vieux jeans au rabais...bonjour les jean 501 qui moulaient bien ce qui méritait d'être moulé...pour le haut, des chemises savamment déboutonnées capturaient le regard et l'enfermaient dans un piège terriblement agréable dont il était impossible de ressortir...  
  
"Héhoooo ! Je suis là !!! Je suis le public !!! La caméra !!! Séduis-moi !!! Moi ! MOI !!! You-you !!!! YOU-YOU !!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Dans l'infirmerie du gymnase...  
  
Wufei, en tenant la main de Sunny : "Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va passer ! N'aie pas peur !!!"  
  
Sunny, toujours dans le même état : " NOOON !!! NOOOON !!!! Amènes-moi à l'infirmerie et va rejoindre les autres ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet étaaaaaaaat ! AH AH AH AH !!!"  
  
Wufei, sérieusement : "Nous sommes déjà à l'infirmerie....et NON je ne te lâcherai pas !!! Tu ne peux pas rester seule dans ton état !!! Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sentes mieux !!"  
  
Sunny , encore le ton à la Stéphane Bern : " OOOh naaaan ... naaaaan ... ça veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir rire tranquillement !!! Je dois me calmer et ... AH AH AH AH !!! Je n'arrive pas à oublier le truc du you-you !!!Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah !! Cette femme va me tuer : j'ai trop mal aux côtes ! Il faut la virer !!"  
  
Wufei, perplexe : "Le you-you ?......(d'un air déterminé) Bon ! Je ne comprend pas tout à cette affaire de you-you mais je suis d'accord avec toi !!! Si c'est mieux pour ta santé, il vaut mieux la virer !"  
  
Sunny repart pendant 10 minutes dans un long et interminable éclat de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière, excédée, ne lui enfonce une seringue dans le bras ...  
  
Wufei, choqué : " Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ??? "  
  
Infirmière, agacée : " C'est pour la calmer ... ce rire démoniaque m'insupporte ... "  
  
Sunny s'arrête brutalement de rire , puis ses traits se détendent ...   
  
Sunny, en se serrant contre Wufei avec un sourire béat (voir même de neuneu) et d'une voix shootée : " Aaaaaah ... Wufei ... il est tellement ... tellement ... beau et fort ! "  
  
Infirmière , haussant les épaules : " Ne vous inquiétez pas , ça fait souvent ça aux patients : ils retombent en enfance juste avant de faire un petit somme ... "   
  
Wufei, vexé : "Mais non, je suis sûr qu'elle est sincère, n'est-ce-pas...Sunny ?"  
  
Mais celle-ci ne répond rien : elle dort déjà d'un sommeil paisible ...   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Sora courait comme une dératée dans le couloir, tête baissée, en pleurant, quand soudain une main attrape son bras et la retourne brusquement. C'était Duo naturellement.  
  
Sora, pleurnichant : "Ouinnnnnnn !!! Laisse-moiiii !! Je suis trop nuuuuuuuulle !!! Je mérite pas de faire partie du groupe ! Je mérite pas d'être dans ce monde ni dans aucun autre ! Je mérite pas d'vivre !!!"  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Mais non ! Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte ?!!! Tu vas pas tout abandonner face aux quelques "you-you" d'une vieille chouette cinglée ?!!!"  
  
Sora, renaclant : "Mais...elle a raison...je suis bonne à rien...le groupe aura pas de succès parce qu'on arrive à rien et que j'entraîne tout le monde dans ma chute !! Je déconcentre Sunny et y'a que Yami qui va devenir une grande star !! Moi, je fous la honte à tout le monde !!"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Mais non...mais non...tu chantes très bien...tu as la voix la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais entendue..."  
  
Sora, un peu étonnée : "Hein ?!!....Mais....mais non, tu exagères !!!...C'est vrai que j'ai une voix pas mal mais bon, y'a pas d'quoi remplir Bercy !"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Hein ?!.......bon, écoute-moi...je t'ai bien écoutée et observée en studio et j'ai trouvé que quand tu chantais "Greatful Days", ça te donnait un certain charisme..."  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Aaah...baaah...j'aime bien chanter...alors je fais de mon mieux...mais je crois pas que je sois capable de danser...je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses..."  
  
Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Justement, je m'demandais pourquoi vous appreniez tous ces trucs...vous n'êtes pas obligées de danser...chanter est suffisant...quand on écoutera vos disques, on ne vous verra pas danser...et puis, il vous suffira de bouger un peu sur les plateaux d'émission...ces chorégraphies compliquées sont superflues...pourquoi vous déboiter une hanche alors que vos voix en imposent déjà ?!! C'est ridicule !!"  
  
Sora le regarde d'un oeil humide et lui demande timidement : "Tu es sûr ? C'est ce que tu pense vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me réconforter ?"  
  
Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Hé, tu connais la formule, non ? I run and I hide but never lie !!!"  
  
Sora, complètement sous le charme : "Aaaaaaah....bah oui...c'est vraiiii....vu comme ça...."  
  
Duo, troublé : "Heu...ouais...allez...pas la peine de pleurer..."  
  
Il pose une main sur son épaule et la prend contre lui, un peu brusquement.  
  
Sora rougit un peu mais ne dit rien...A quoi servirait un mot dans cette situation ?  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Yami sort du cours en soupirant...cette prof...était vraiment trop bizarre...Elle avait dû contracter ses abdos pendant toute la leçon pour ne pas rire...Ca les faisait travailler mais tout de même, ce n'était pas évident...  
  
Elle est soudain surprise par quelqu'un qui pose une serviette sur son épaule.  
  
Yami, se retournant : "Oh ! Salut.......(son regard se perd dans la chemise) Heeroooo..."  
  
Heero, en souriant d'un air "mission accomplie" : "Salut...pas trop éprouvant ce cours...?"  
  
Yami, troublée : "Heu...(elle n'a pas encore l'habitude de le voir parler autant...elle a dû mal à suivre son débit de mot)...Hein ?! Ah ouais...sympa...marrant..."  
  
Heero reprend la serviette, la déplie et éponge le visage de Yami, trempé de sueur : "Exténuant aussi...semble-t -il..."  
  
Yami, extrêmement troublée : "Heu...ouais...et toi...ça va...? T'as l'air...bizarre ?!"  
  
Heero fronce les sourcils et ne répond rien...comment se faisait-il que pour une fois qu'il essayait de se montrer ouvert et serviable, on le trouvait "bizarre"...alors qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il valait mieux s'entendre avec les filles et surtout avec sa protégée tant qu'il ne connaissait la date de leur départ...  
  
Yami observait Heero avec attention...son changement de look n'était pas désagréable mais son changement d'attitude était assez déconcertant...Au cours de la semaine, il s'était peu à peu métamorphosé en une créature étrange et inquiétante...il avait commencé par lui rendre des petits services (lui passer le sel à table sur demande), à se montrer serviable de sa propre initiative (les petits déjeuners au lit), prendre soin de son apparence (s'habiller sexy) et aujourd'hui il tentait de franchir une nouvelle étape : avoir une conversation pas forcément constructive, un échange de paroles à but non informatif et non professionnel !! Impressionnant...  
  
Mais pourquoi faisait-il tout ces efforts ? Est-ce-qu'il voulait...la draguer ?!!!  
  
Heero, froidement : " Je vais très bien, merci. Rentrons maintenant."  
  
Ou peut-être pas...  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours suivant ...en silence.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie...  
  
Sunny ouvre les yeux brusquement : elle était toujours à l'infirmerie mais celle-ci était vide. Elle était seule...seule avec Wufei. Bizarrement, elle était blottie contre lui et lui dormait paisiblement...  
  
Pensées de Sunny : " OH MON DIEU !! Je suis en train de faire un rêve super bien !!! Hein hein hein !!! Je vais en profiter un peu ... "   
  
Elle s'écarte un peu et commence à passer ses mains sur un corps d'éphèbe...délicieusement enveloppé dans son uniforme de preventer...ses traits habituellement si sévères étaient détendus et un sourire paisible et tranquille s'ébauchait sur ses lèvres.   
  
Pensées de Sunny : " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TROP MIGNONNNNNN !!!"  
  
Elle se reblottit contre lui puis continue ses réfléxions : " C'est bizarre ... ce rêve à l'air vraiment réaliste ... et est-ce-que .... peut-être que je peux ... juste toucher ... hé hé hé ... ce rêve est plutôt pervers ... Wufei est à mon ENTIERE disposition...hein hein...c'est bien mon genre de rêver de ça...bon...vite, avant que je ne me réveille... "   
  
Très hésitante , elle avance ses mains vers le torse de sa pauvre victime endormie , puis le caresse un peu ...  
  
Pensées de Sunny : " Wouaouh ! Il est plus musclé que je ne le pensais ... vraiment cooooool ... hein hein hein ... je vais relever un peu sa chemise .... ouh ouh ! quelle perverse je fais ! "   
  
Mais au moment où elle met son projet à exécution , une infirmière sort d'on ne sait où et prend une expression choquée en voyant la scène ....  
  
Infirmière : " OH ! ...........Pardon...je vous dérange, je repasserai..."  
  
Wufei, se réveillant : "Hein ?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe...?"  
  
Sunny, d'un air bizarre : "Ouais-ouais...c'est ça, dégagez !"  
  
Infirmière, choquée : "Heu...NON ! Attendez !! N'allez pas trop loin ! Ce genre de choses est interdite dans les lieux publics !!"  
  
Wufei , choqué : " Comment ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? "  
  
A ce moment , Sunny sent comme une sorte de brouillard se dissiper dans sa tête ... en fait , elle vient de reprendre ses esprits et de découvrir qu'en fait , tout ça .... C'ETAIT LA REALITE !!!  
  
Sunny : " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! NOOOOON !!! NE DITES RIEEEEEEEEN !!! TAISEZ-VOOOOOOUS !!! Madame , c'est un terrible malentendu , j'étais juste en train de ... euh ... "  
  
Infirmière, en souriant : "Aaaah...d'accord...vous n'êtes pas encore habituée à ça et donc , vous préférez qu'il dorme pour le faire...c'est très mignon mais vous devriez vous lancer...un petit geste d'affection n'a jamais tué personne !"  
  
Wufei, troublé (et un peu effrayé) : "Quoi ? Un geste d'affection ???? (il regarde Sunny d'un air choqué) Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait ?!! Répond !!!"  
  
Infirmière, en riant : "Ah ah ah ! Une dispute de couple ! Je ferais mieux de vous laisser ! Bon rétablissement !"  
  
Et elle sort de l'infirmerie en ricanant bêtement.  
  
Sunny , paniquée : " Mais cette femme est folle ! Elle fait des sous-entendus bizarres alors que j'étais juste en train de .... chercher un truc .... dans cette poche .... ( elle montre la poche avant de la chemise de Wufei ) ... et elle s'est imaginé ... des .... des .... DES HORREURS TOTALEMENT FAUSSES !!!"  
  
Wufei, d'un air soupçonneux : "Qu'est-ce-que tu cherchais dans ma poche...il n'y a rien là-d'dans !!!"  
  
Sunny, d'un air désolée : "Ah bah...j'ai oublié !"  
  
Wufei, sévèrement : "Bon...je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute...mais la prochaine fois, réveille-moi...ce genre de situations me donne des sueurs froides..."  
  
Sunny : " Ah . D'accord . ( J'm'en doute ... c'est bien pour ça que j'en profite bien en rêve ... ) BON !!! Toutes ces histoires débiles m'ont fait perdre un temps fou !!!! J'ai encore tout un tas de truc à faire !!! Virer la prof de danse , aller au cour de chant , finir les interviews , finir d'enregistrer la chanson .... OUAAAAAIS !!!! Je suis super motivée !!! YEAAAH ( elle lève un poing vers le ciel ) !!! Je ne dormirai plus avant .... 2 MOIS !!! " ( elle s'apprête à s'élancer dans le couloir )   
  
Wufei , la retenant par le bras : " Attends ... tu ne crois pas que cette ... crise de nerfs de tout à l'heure , c'était un avertissement comme quoi tu dois prendre du repos ? Tu en fais beaucoup trop depuis une semaine ... tu devrais penser à te reposer : vous n'êtes pas pressées ... "  
  
Sunny , sautillant sur place : " Tout à l'heure , tout à l'heure ... parce que là , le cours de chant commence : j'entend les filles qui commencent sans moi .... nooooon .... "   
  
Et elle s'élance dans le couloir comme une furie.  
  
Wufei part en à sa poursuite en soupirant : "Cette mission est plus difficile que je ne le pensais..."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
En cours de chant...  
  
La prof d'un ton enthousiaste : "Lalalala ! Mimimimi !!!"  
  
Yami et Sora, d'un ton morne : "La la...laaa...Mimi...mi...mi..."  
  
Alors que la prof se retourne brusquement vers elles, en levant sa baguette en fer, Sunny débarque dans la pièce en courant ...  
  
Sunny : " YEEEEEEEAH !! Alors on fait quoi là ? On chante quoi ? On apprend quoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi on chanterait pas des trucs sympa de chez nous au lieu des habituelles rangaines nazes de chez vous ? "  
  
La prof, avec un air pincé : "Humhum. C'est moi qui les aies écrites ces chansons ! "   
  
Sunny, éclatant de rire : " AH AH AH ! M'étonne pas ! "   
  
Yami, Sora et les 3 g-boys : " -_______-° "  
  
La prof, même air pincé : "Mettez-vous en place... "   
  
Sunny rejoint le groupe autour du piano et le cours reprend.  
  
Les filles avec peu d'enthousiasme : "Lalala...lalalala..."  
  
"Allez !!! Un peu plus d'entrain !!! LA-LA !! LALALALA !! OH-OH ! Yéyéyé !!"  
  
Yami-Rose , avec un clin d'oeil à ses camarades : " La-la !! Lalalala !! OH-OH ! Youyou youyou !!! "   
  
Sora éclate de rire, suivie par Sunny. Yami-Rose s'arrête de chanter pour les imiter et les garçons sourient timidement dans leur coin. Seule la prof, qui ne comprenait rien de la situation, les fixait d'un regard noir.  
  
La prof, d'un air rageur : "Je...je ne comprend rien de ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui mais une chose est sûre, pour l'instant vous savez tout ce que vous aviez à apprendre pour faire face à l'émission télé de demain. Le cours est terminé, à bientôt."  
  
Sur ce, elle se drape dans sa fierté et quitte la salle, sans un mot de plus.  
  
Sunny , s'arrêtant brusquement de rire en même temps que les 2 autres : " OH NON ! L'émission de télé ! J'ai encore un TAS de trucs à régler !!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! " ( elle se précipite hors de la pièce )  
  
Sora, d'un air angoissé : "Oh nooon...Yami, tu crois vraiment qu'on est prêtes pour demain ?"  
  
Yami, en regardant Heero d'un air rêveur : "Bien sûr que je suis prête...je suis...PARFAITEMENT...prête..."  
  
Sora, en suivant son regard : "Ooh...je vois...bon..."  
  
Yami , déterminée : " Il faut que je sois EBLOUISSANTE !!! Je vais aller un peu répéter dans la salle de danse ... ( appelant Heero ) Euh ... Heero ? Il faut que je retourne à la salle de danse ... "  
  
Heero : " Très bien . Je t'accompagne . "   
  
Ils quittent tous deux la pièce laissant Duo et Sora seuls...  
  
Duo, en s'approchant de Sora : "Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Tout va bien se passer ! Demain, tu vas chanter une chanson que tu aimes devant des centaines de personnes et tu vas t'en sortir à merveille, j'en suis sûr !!"  
  
Sora, en s'asseyant sur le banc du piano : "Noon...s'il te plaît...ne dis pas "centaines de personnes"...sinon, je vais vraiment finir par me sentir mal....................j'espère que je n'oublierai pas les paroles...qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes techniques...que ce soit au niveau du son ou des costumes..."  
  
Duo, en posant une main sur son épaule : "Mais non, tout se passera bien !!........En attendant, tu devrais penser à te détendre....si on sortait faire un tour ?"  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Faire un tour ? Heu...d'accord..."  
  
Duo, joyeusement : "C'est parti !"  
  
- A la cafétaria du gymnase...  
  
"Et voilà votre commande !!"  
  
Sora, en prenant sa limonade : "Merci..."  
  
Duo, en prenant sa boisson énergétique : "Merci !"  
  
Sora, joyeusement : "Cool !! Je me sens de meilleure humeur d'un coup !!"  
  
Duo, tranquillement : "Ouais...ça change de tous ces cours......ça va ? T'es pas trop fatiguée ?"  
  
Sora, en souriant : "Nan ! Le cours de danse était assez éprouvant mais celui de chant était plutôt marrant..."  
  
Duo, en riant : "Ouais...l'imitation de Yami était vraiment à mourir de rire !!!"  
  
Duo et Sora, riant franchement : "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !"  
  
Sora, en essuyant une larme : "Heu...hum-hum...oups. Tout le monde nous regarde..."  
  
Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Ah ? Et alors ? On s'amuse bien, non ?"  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Heu...oui, on s'amuse bien..."  
  
Duo, plus sérieusement : "En fait, on peut dire que depuis votre arrivée, notre vie s'est sacrément animée !!"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "J'imagine, oui...désolée...tu ne peux plus voir Hilde et ta colonie comme avant...ça doit te manquer..."  
  
Duo, surpris : "Hein ?! Heu...mais non ! Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!! Ca nous a sortis de la routine !!! On commençait à s'ennuyer ici mais maintenant que vous êtes là, nous revoilà dans le feu de l'action !!! (avec un clin d'oeil) Et puis...je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?"  
  
Sora, intimidée : "Heu...oui ?"  
  
Duo, en se penchant un peu vers elle : "He bien...protéger trois jeunes filles comme vous ne déplaît à aucun de nous !!"  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Ah oui ?"  
  
Duo, avec un sourire séduisant : "Oui...par exemple, Sunny...je sais que Wufei l'aime beaucoup parce qu'elle est une des rares personnes à le comprendre...il l'apprécie d'autant plus qu'elle est la seule femme avec Sally à "l'estimer à sa juste valeur" comme il le dit souvent..."  
  
Sora, très excitée : "Heu-heu...oui....dis m'en plus...et qu'est-ce-que Heero pense de Yami...?"  
  
Duo, gêné : "Heu...en fait, il ne nous en parle jamais...mais...(il se rapproche encore) tu ne trouve pas bizarre qu'il s'habille sexy depuis quelques jours ? Et puis...quand il est avec Yami ou quand on parle d'elle, il se met souvent à rougir tout d'un coup...avant de sortir de la pièce précipitemment !!"  
  
Sora, se rapprochant également : "Oui...c'est vrai...intéressant...et ?"  
  
Duo se recule sur son siège brusquement : "Et c'est tout."  
  
Sora, choquée : "QUOI ?!!! C'est touuuuut ?!!! C'est pas juste !! Et moi alors ?!! Je suis pas sympa, c'est ça ?!!"  
  
Duo, précipitemment : "Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu...tout le monde te trouve très sympa !!"  
  
Sora, s'affaissant sur son siège : "Ouais.......(AAAAAAAAAAH !! C'est pas c'que j'lui demandais !!! CRETIN !!)"  
  
Duo la regarde un moment du coin de l'oeil, observant sa mine déçue et même assez dépitée.  
  
Duo, le nez plongé dans son verre : "Enfin...je sais pas pour les autres mais moi, je t'aime bien..."  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Ooooh...merci..."  
  
................................  
  
........................  
  
Duo, surpris : "Hein ?! Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier !!"  
  
Sora, honteuse : "Ah oui, pardon...."  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Et tu n'es pas non plus obligée de t'excuser à chaque fois..."  
  
Sora, confuse : "Oh...oui, d'accord..."  
  
Duo, en soupirant : " -____________________-° "  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Depuis presque une demi-heure , Wufei était en train d'observer avec inquiétude Sunny , qui tentait de faire plusieurs choses à la fois : donner tout un tas de coups de fil , répéter une chorégraphie , préparer des vêtements , ranger tout un tas de papier ... tout ça à une vitesse impressionnante ... Il avait beau essayer de la convaincre de s'arrêter un moment ou encore de faire une seule chose à la fois, rien n'y faisait , la réponse était toujours la même ...  
  
Sunny : " NOOOON !!! Je ne peux paaaaas !!! Si je ne le fais pas , RIEN ne sera prêt pour demain et ce sera catastrophique !!! Je finis tout ça et après , promis , je ne fais plus que le strict minimum ... ah non !!! Il faudra faire encore un truc : engager des employées pour faire ce sale boulot ! AAaaaAAaaah !!! Tu viens de me faire perdre 10 précieuses secondes !!! "  
  
Et dès qu'elle avait finit de répliquer ... elle reprenait ses activités avec la même frénésie ...  
  
Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça ... depuis une semaine et précisemment le moment de la première séance d'essayage , son besoin d'être à tout prix occupée par une quelconque activité s'était intensifié , jusqu'à se transformer en une hyperactivité complètement délirante ! Encore, au début , elle ne passait pas tout son temps à s'occuper de cette histoire de groupe ... il y avait eu de nombreux moments où ils parlaient d'autres choses que de costumes , chansons , ect ... Il se rappelait comme il avait apprécié au début ces discussions où elle lui parlait de cette fameuse série dont lui et les autres étaient les héros ... surtout quand elle essayait d'interprêter ses actions et ses paroles à lui dans la série ... Mais depuis peu , ce genre de propos de sa part se faisait rare .............Il fallait agir avant que ça ne finisse mal !!!  
  
Wufei, en l'attrapant par le bras : "Ca suffit ! Vous allez vous reposer, que ça vous plaise ou non !!! Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous occuper de ça !! Lady Une a mis à votre disposition toute une équipe pour faire ça !!"  
  
Sur les nerfs, Sunny s'agite encore plus et fait tomber un tas de feuilles qu'elle venait juste de trier : "Oh noooon ! Pas ça !! Je dois tout recommencerrrrrrr !!! OoOOooooH !! J'ai la tête qui tourne....OoOOoOOoh..."  
  
Wufei a tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse...  
  
Wufei, soupirant : "Ooh...il fallait que ça arrive..."  
  
Sunny , mollement : " OOooOOoooh ... c'est vraiment bizarre ... j'ai l'impression de partir ailleurs ... peut-être que je rentre chez nous ... ooooh non ... j'avais plein de trucs à faire ici moi ... ouin ... "  
  
Wufei, affolé : "HE !!! NOOON !! Ne meurs pas !!! Nooooooonnn !!!"  
  
Sunny, même ton : " Non non ... ça va aller ... ça m'est déjà arrivé un jour ... c'est juste un léger malaise ... tu avais raison ! ah ah ah ! Je vais me reposer un peu ... même si je me sens mal rien que de penser à tout ce que je n'ai pas fini de faire ... "   
  
Wufei, hésitant : "Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, tu n'as qu'à me le dire...je peux peut-être te donner un coup de main...tu sais, il y a beaucoup de monde autour de toi, des personnes prêtes à t'aider..."  
  
Sunny , hésitante : " Oui mais je voulais le faire moi même ... en fait je crois que si j'essayais d'être tout le temps occupée , c'était pour ne pas penser au fait que je suis dans un monde très différent du mien ... et aussi pour oublier que ma famille me manque ... "  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Ah oui...je comprend...tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt...tu sais, Lady Une fait de son mieux pour chercher un moyen de vous ramener chez vous...(enfin, je crois...c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas...)....Et si ta famille et ton monde te manquent vraiment, tu peux venir m'en parler....je suis prêt à t'écouter, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux..."  
  
Sunny , rougissante : " Ah ben ... merci ... mais je crois qu'il faut juste que je m'habitue à cette situation parce qu'au fond ... je suis très contente d'être ici ... avec vous tous ... avec toi surtout ...ben oui : n'oublie pas que je suis une fan alors j'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite ! "  
  
Wufei, confus : "Ah heu...ouais...bien sûr...heu..ça va...tu peux tenir debout toute seule...je vais te ramener à l'infirmerie..."  
  
Sunny, confuse : "Heu...oui...oui..."  
  
Sur ce, les deux jeunes gens retournent à l'infirmerie, dans un silence confus.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Le lendemain, sur le plateau télé...  
  
Wufei, anxieux : "Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise au beau milieu de la chanson...elle a tellement travaillé pour ce moment !"  
  
Duo, inquiet : "Oui...j'espère que Sora n'a pas trop le trac et qu'elle n'oubliera pas les paroles de la chanson...ce serait trop bête...alors qu'elle y arrive parfaitement pendant les répétitions...d'ailleurs...j'espère que cette horrible prof de danse n'est pas dans le public..."  
  
Il jette un regard suspicieux vers le public mais tout le monde a l'air normal....tout le monde a l'air de s'ennuyer...  
  
Heero, tranquillement : "Ca va bien se passer...j'ai confiance en Yami et en les filles. Elles se sont durement entrainées pour en arriver là. Je sais qu'elles vont réussir."  
  
"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !!! Après leur arrivée fracassante dans le monde du show-biz, leur incroyable coup médiatique, elles arrivent maintenant pour électriser ce plateau avec leur premier tube "Greatful Days" !!! Voici en exclusivité dans "La Note d'Or", les Anges............Déchuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!"  
  
Le public applaudit poliment alors que les filles entrent sur le plateau, sur les premières notes de la chanson.  
  
Yami, Sunny et Sora, en choeur : "La la la la, laaaala laaaala, la la la, la la, la la (X 2)... Ouh YEAH !!"  
  
Comme la musique devient dynamique, chacune d'elles se disperse sur la scène et va danser sensuellement dans son coin, tournée vers le public...Enfin, quand tout ça se calme, Yami s'avance vers le rebord et commence à chanter en regardant Heero d'un air malicieux :   
  
"Machikogarete ita kisetsu ga yatte kite...  
  
- La saison que j'attendais avec impatience est arrivée...  
  
Zawamekidasu kaze ugokidasu machinami.."  
  
- Le vent s'agite, la ville prend vie...  
  
(La musique change de rythme et Yami poursuit en faisant onduler son corps sensuellement)  
  
Itsumo yori asa no otozure ga hayakute...  
  
- Le matin arrive plus tôt que d'habitude...   
  
Soredake de umaku arukeru yoona sonna ki ga shite...  
  
- Je sens que je peux bien marcher juste pour ça..."  
  
(Des choeurs s'ajoutent à la voix de Yami pour donner une pointe romantique à la chanson : "Aaaah....Aaaah...")  
  
Yami continue avec un air triste et inquiet :  
  
"Mune o itameru hanashi bakari ga konogoro ja afureteru kedo...  
  
- Il y a plein de terribles nouvelles autour de nous de nos jours..."  
  
Puis, elle reprend avec un air suppliant et un sourire boudeur (Les choeurs : "Ouuuhooo...ouuuhooo...") :  
  
"Kanashimi no tame ni tanoshimu koto okizari ni shinaide ite...  
  
- Mais s'il te plaît ne laisse pas le plaisir derrière toi à cause de la tristesse..."  
  
Heero lève un sourcil tandis que le public commence légèrement à battre des mains. Les filles se rapprochent alors au centre de la scène pour chanter le refrain en choeur d'un air dynamique :  
  
"Mijikai natsu ga hajimatte iku.  
  
- Le court été commence bientôt.  
  
Kimi to ikutsu no omoide tsukuroo ?  
  
- Combien de souvenirs puis-je me faire avec toi ?  
  
Taiyoo wa tada hikari kagayaki.  
  
- Le soleil brille vivement.  
  
Nami wa itsumo yosete wa kaeshiteku....Oooh...  
  
- Et les vagues roulent toujours sur le rivage...(soupir) Oooh..."  
  
Les filles prennent un air rêveur et se re-dispersent. Sora s'avance vers le devant de la scène et chante en souriant et en balayant le public du regard :  
  
"Biru no sukima kara ibitsu ni togaru sora  
  
- Le ciel tranchant et déformé parmi les immeubles  
  
Itsuka mita sora wa hatenaku hirokatta  
  
- Le ciel que j'ai vu une fois était grand et sans limite..."  
  
La musique devient plus enjouée et Sora chante de façon plus joyeuse, en posant une main sur son coeur :  
  
"Kokoro ni kumo ga oou hi mo soba ni ite  
  
- Je te remercie d'être à mes côtés et de me donner un sourire aimable  
  
Odayaka na hohoemi kureru koto (pause et clin d'oeil vers le public) kansha shite iru...  
  
- Même quand mon coeur est couvert de nuages..."  
  
Puis, la jeune fille s'arrête de danser et prend un air ennuyé en chantant de façon hâchée (Les choeurs aussi recommencent à chanter) :  
  
"Sore wa atarimae na wake ja nai demo hitsuzen kamo shirenai...  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème bien sûr mais ça doit être nécessaire...  
  
(Elle prend ensuite un sourire déterminé)  
  
Mamoru beki mono ga tashika ni aru kono omoi o wasurenai...  
  
- Je n'oublie jamais ce sentiment que j'ai ce que je dois protéger..."  
  
Et le refrain repart joyeusement !! Les filles se dispersent chacune dans un coin de la scène pour chanter au public :   
  
"Mijikai natsu ga owari o tsugeru  
  
- Ce court été touchera bientôt à sa fin (air triste de Yami pour Heero)  
  
Sono shunkan mo kimi to mukaeyoo  
  
- Je serai avec toi à ce moment aussi (sourire déterminé de Sunny pour Wufei)  
  
Nante koto nai mainichi koso ga  
  
- Comme je sais que (Sourire assuré de Sora pour Duo)  
  
Naniyori mo suteki datte shitteru kara  
  
- Rien n'est plus doux que les jours ordinaires..." (sourires radieux des filles pour leur garde du corps)  
  
C'est l'intermède musical : les filles dansent sensuellement donc, le public est excité.  
  
Sunny s'avance à son tour vers le public et chante au moment où la musique semble faire une pause :  
  
* Mijikai natsu ga hajimatte iku  
  
- Le court été commence bientôt  
  
Kimi to ikutsu no omoide tsukuroo  
  
- Combien de souvenirs puis-je me faire avec toi ?"  
  
Puis la musique repart ... Yami et Sora reprennent joyeusement avec Sunny :  
  
"Taiyoo wa tada hikari kagayaki  
  
- Le soleil brille vivement  
  
Nami wa itsumo yosete wa kaeshiteku....Oooh...  
  
- Et les vagues roulent toujours sur le rivage...(soupir rêveur) Oooh..."  
  
Sous les applaudissement du public, les filles terminent la chanson en lançant des oeillades aux caméras :   
  
"La la la la la la la la la la la la..." (Bon, on va pas tous les faire !!!)  
  
Public, enthousiaste : "Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!"  
  
Lady Une , dans le public : " Hm... ça s'annonce bien tout ça ... "  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
La suite au prochain numéro !!!  
  
PS : La chanson utilisée est "Greatful Days", d'Ayumi Hamasaki 


	6. La dispute

Titre : Délire interdimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Romance, humour et....horreur...le retour de l'abominable thé !!! Tin-tin-tin-tinnnn !!  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont malheureusement pas à nous...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
* Yami-Rose : Oui...c'est le retour de ton côté pervers !!! Ce qu'en pense Heero ?.......Ben....il est troublé mais... un peu inquiet...Je sens que le véritable coupable va s'en prendre plein la figure...Heero est la victime de beaucoup de monde dans ce chap...quelqu'un pour le consoler ?  
  
* Siria Black : Alors...Heero sexy...oui, ça décoiffe...et Heero sans chemise...ça ne fait que commencer !!! Wufei troublé, ça continue dans ce chapitre et...on a droit à des demi-déclarations mais bon, Wufei n'est pas très doué pour analyser ça alors...ça ne signifie rien pour lui...-____-° Duo et Sora...alors là...c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à analyser...mais la dispute peut peut-être donner des indices là-dessus...et l'interview aussi d'ailleurs...  
  
* Leenaren : Bonjour !! Merci pour la review !! Un dégel de glaçon....ouais...mais...c'est un glaçon qui a le pouvoir de se recongeler à volonté !!...Et quand on a décongelé le sommet, il reste le dessous de l'iceberg...la plus grosse partie...Que de boulot pour Yami !!!  
  
* Deedo : La scène du pseudo-rêve de Sunny...ça ne nous étonne pas que cette scène te plaise...étrangement ce sont toujours les scènes perverses qui t'attirent...très bizarre...Le changement de Heero est très marquant, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais...le dégel va être progressif...un peu de patience !!! C'est plus drôle, sinon !  
  
* Sandra : C'est chouette que même les petites choses te plaisent !!! On est très heureuses que tu ne sois pas attirée que par les scènes les plus..."perverses"...et que tu remarques les petits détails de l'évolution des relations !! Merci de nous reviewer autant !!!!! On va battre un record de reviews !!!  
  
Intro : ON A TROUVE THE IMAAAAAAAAAGE !!! Enfin...surtout Sunny, grâce à l'aide indispensable de notre merveilleux petit frère Snow !!! Un peu décevante à cause de la présence de slips blancs superflus et d'une ressemblance douteuse...mais bon, on l'a trouvée et grâce à Snow et Yami, les méchants slips ont vite été supprimés...il ne reste plus que les adorables petites feuilles d'érable...si vous êtes preneuses, mailez-nous à Studioss@wanadoo.fr et vous aurez droit à votre part de friandises...Héhéhé ! La suiiiiite !!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 6 -La dispute  
  
"Bien...passons maintenant aux questions sur votre vie sentimentale, si vous le voulez bien mesdemoiselles..."  
  
Les 3 filles échangent un regard inquiet, remuent un peu dans leur fauteuil rose en plastique puis se tournent vers le journaliste.  
  
Sunny, d'un air assuré : "On vous écoute."  
  
Journaliste : "Vous êtes toutes les trois très jeunes...avez-vous déjà des petits copains ?"  
  
Sunny, d'un air triste et dramatique : "Non, nous sommes toutes les trois de pauvres filles seules..."  
  
Sora, énervée : "HEY !!! On peut répondre toutes seules !!! (même air triste et dramatique) Oui, je suis célibataire...mais je n'ai pas honte de l'être même si...la solitude est dure à porter des fois..."  
  
Sunny, exaspérée : "Génial ! Le speech de la pauv' fille !!"  
  
Sora, vexée : "Hinnnnnn !!!"  
  
Journaliste, sweatdrop, à Yami : "Et vous ? Un commentaire ?"  
  
Yami soupire et lance un regard triste et dramatique vers Heero qui surveille l'interview au fond de la pièce avec Wufei et Duo.  
  
Journaliste, sweatdrop : "Bien...question suivante !! Quel est votre type de garçon ?"  
  
Immédiatement, on entend du fond de la pièce des suffoquements, des exclamations et enfin un discret : "MAIS ARRETE !!!"  
  
Les filles échangent un sourire entendu.  
  
Yami, d'un air rêveur : "J'aime les garçons protecteurs...au corps rugueux...au regard sévère qui vous foudroie sur place...des yeux bleus froids...comme la glace...les cheveux bruns...en bataille...qui aiment s'habiller avec des vêtements serrés...en...spandex par exemple..."  
  
On entend un ricanement au fond puis un bruit sourd et un petit : "OUCH !!"   
  
Yami, rêveuse : "Il serait froid en apparence mais...en creusant un peu...(sa voix commence à monter dans les aigus)...on pourrait y découvrir un VRAI VOLCANNNNNNNN !!!"  
  
Ricanements au fond de la salle...  
  
Journaliste, en se bouchant les oreilles : "Très bien...je prend note...merci beaucoup...Sunny ?"  
  
Sunny, gênée : "Heu...Sora, à toi l'honneur..."  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Wouah...trop gentille...heu...moi...j'aime bien les garçons qui...ont de l'humour...les garçons avec qui on s'amuse bien...enfin, pas non plus des bouffons ou des marioles mais bon...quelqu'un qui soit gentil et drôle, ça me convient tout à fait...et qui aie plein de confiance en lui...qui soit toujours confiant, optimiste, joyeux...je pense que c'est tout à fait mon idéal...j'aimerais bien que ce soit mon meilleur ami avant tout....même si je sais que ma soeur est irremplaçable sur ce point-là !!!"  
  
Sunny, émue : "Oh, merci..."  
  
Journaliste, prenant des notes : "Et...physiquement ?"  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Oh la...heu...en fait...j'apporte BEAUCOUP d'importance à la coiffure...il faudrait qu'il soit bien coiffé...ensuite...pas trop musclé mais pas maigrelet non plus...la couleur des cheveux m'importe peu...mais ce serait bien qu'il aie de beaux traits de visage et surtout...s'il n'a pas le reste, beaucoup de charme...avec un sourire et un regard irrésistible qui me ferait sourire béatement.....heu...voilà."  
  
Journaliste, impressionné : "C'est très précis ! Vous allez avoir du mal à trouver cette perle rare !"  
  
Sora, en soupirant : "Oui....je suis une grande rêveuse..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Au fond de la salle...  
  
Heero, moqueur : "Ca ressemble beaucoup à ton portrait Duo..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Heu...ouais...un peu..."  
  
Journaliste : "Bien ! Mademoiselle Sunny...à vous maintenant !"  
  
Sunny, stressée : "Ah euh ... oui ... Sunny ? c'est moi , c'est vrai ... euh .... vous êtes sûre que ça interresse quelqu'un de savoir ça ... parce que j'ai des goûts très communs ... rien de bien original ... "  
  
Journaliste, avec enthousiasme : "JUSTEMENT !!! Les lectrices de "Girls'secret" ont besoin de s'identifier à : vous !! Si vos goûts sont banals, tant mieux !! Il y aura plus de jeunes filles qui se reconnaîtront en vous !!! (à voix basse) Et les ventes de votre disque monteront rapidement..."  
  
Sunny , enthousiaste : " D'accord ! ( un peu plus réservée ) bon .... bien ... alors j'y vais ....  
  
Grand silence de suspense ...  
  
Sunny , gênée : " Comment expliquer ça ... en fait ... je pense ... non , en fait je suis sûre , bon bref , j'aime les hommes qui font vraiment homme ! ( petite voix ) genre viril quoi ... en fait ... j'ai besoin d'admirer la personne avec qui je suis ... bon , faut pas que ce soit un type genre " qui se croit le plus intéressant et qui se sent obligé de le faire comprendre à tout le monde " mais quelqu'un qui , tout en connaissant quand même sa valeur , n'en abuserait pas et qui dégagerait une sorte de ... charisme naturel et ... très impressionnant ... et beaucoup de force aussi ... je crois que ça me rassurerait beaucoup ... ouais voilà : je voudrais quelqu'un de fort , qui me soutiendrait et me rassurerait ... ça vous va ? "   
  
Wufei, dans son coin, reste pensif...ces mots...c'était les mêmes qu'il avait entendus dans son rêve...peut-être une prémonition ? Et les autres rêves qu'il avait fait à son sujet...allaient-ils également se réaliser...?  
  
Duo, curieux : "Bah...de qui elle parle ? (à Wufei) J'croyais que c'était toi son genre de mec..."  
  
Heero hausse les épaules : "Il y a toujours beaucoup de différence entre son idéal et celui qu'on aime..."  
  
Journaliste, troublé, à Sunny : "Oooh...je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté fleur bleue !!! (prend des notes) Très intéresssant...merci beaucoup..."  
  
Duo, les mains en porte-voix : "ET LE PHYSIQUE ?????"  
  
Devant le regard noir de ses deux amis, Duo sent alors le besoin étrange de se justifier : "bah, on sait jamais, elle va peut-être te décrire, Wufei..."  
  
Journaliste, troublé : "Heu...oui ! Le physique !!! Vous avez une idée là-dessus ?"  
  
Sunny , jouant les timides : " Oh ! Une fille aussi fleur bleue que moi ne pense pas à ce genre de choses... enfin ...quand même....il faudrait qu'il aie un physique qui aille avec la personnalité...genre bien proportionné...voilà ! "  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "C'est un peu vague..."  
  
Journaliste , continuant de prendre des notes : " ok... merci ... "  
  
Sunny , excitée : " ET BRUN !!! "  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Enfin un indice...pour être aussi excitée, elle doit sûrement penser à quelqu'un..."  
  
Wufei, distraitement : "Peut-être..."  
  
Journaliste , sérieusement : " Je note ... "   
  
Sunny , même ton : " ET .... euh ... non , rien : laissez tomber .... "   
  
Journaliste, sweatdrop : "Bon...dernière question sur ce point...comment devra vous séduire ce garçon idéal ?"  
  
Silence mortel dans la salle...les garçons, figés sur place, tendent l'oreille..  
  
Yami, très excitée : "Il faudrait qu'il soit mon ami !!! Un ami...très mignon et très attendrissant...il serait tendre...doux...et...câlin...et en même temps...si je suis en danger ou si on veut me séduire, il se montrerait viril et protecteur !!!"  
  
Duo se tourne vers Heero et lui dit d'un air moqueur : "He ben...t'as du boulot mon vieux..."  
  
Journaliste, sweatdrop : "D'accord...Sora ?"  
  
Sora, timidement : "Heu...moi ? Ben...je ne sais pas...on aurait une sorte de...d'amitié amoureuse...on serait très complices...mais en même temps...on se lancerait souvent des taquineries sur une éventuelle relation amoureuse...et parfois...on tenterait des approches sous la couverture d'une petite plaisanterie...jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne craque et...(elle rougit)...ne révèle ses vrais intentions..."  
  
Yami, très excitée : "SOUS LA COUVERTURE ?!!!!"  
  
Sora, précipitemment : "Oui...mais pas la couverture au sens propre...je voulais dire..."sous le prétexte"..."en prétendant que c'est une plaisanterie" !!! Je suis pas perverse comme toi, moi !!"  
  
Yami, déçue : "Aah...HE !!! Je suis pas perverse !!!"  
  
Journaliste, sweatdrop : "Je vois...une relation ambigüe..."une passion sous couverture"..."  
  
Yami : "Hin hin hin !"  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Oui mais...pas au sens propre..."  
  
Wufei, s'adressant à Duo sur un ton moqueur : "Ca, c'est bien ton genre...tenter quelque chose et te défiler au dernier moment..."  
  
Duo, vexé : "Mais non ! Pas du tout !!! (à voix basse) Mais c'est vrai que ce genre de relation n'a pas l'air si mal que ça..."  
  
Journaliste , amusé, s'adressant à Sora : " Ouais ... Ouais ... et vous Sunny ? "  
  
Sunny , mal à l'aise : " Ben je sais pas moi...( elle réfléchit un moment )...il pourrait me séduire en devenant mon ami, et par la suite, en tenant des propos ambigus...qui laisseraient entrevoir ses intentions...ouais , voilà , c'est exactement ça...( très rêveuse ) ce serait bien...vraiment cool...surtout s'il s'y prenait d'une façon un peu maladroite : ce serait trop craquant...je tiendrais sûrement pas très longtemps ( avant de lui sauter dessus... ) avant de... euh...vous voyez quoi... "   
  
Duo, moqueur, se tournant vers Wufei : "Pour ça...aucun problème pour toi !!! Tu es si inexpérimenté en la matière ! La séduire sera un vrai challenge pour toi !!! Bon courage, vieux !"  
  
Wufei, serrant les poings : "Occupe-toi d'tes affaires !!"  
  
Après ces questions, l'interview se poursuit sur d'autres sujets...sans intérêt...  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Une heure plus tard...les filles sortent du studio et retrouvent les garçons, dehors, dans l'arrière-cour, en train de se chamailler...Heero, appuyé contre le mur, les observe sans un mot.  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Ca ne te regarde pas !!! Mêle-toi d'tes affaires !!! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et de rentrer dans ton jeu stupide de séduction !!! CONTRAIREMENT A TOI, je ne vais pas M'AMUSER à séduire une PAUVRE FILLE IDIOTE et PAUMEE !!!!"  
  
Duo, choqué, en le prenant par le col : "QUOI ?!!! Tu parle de Sora, là ?!!!"  
  
Wufei, avec un air de défi : "Je vois que tu as déjà identifié ta proie...félicitations !!"  
  
Duo, montant d'un cran dans la colère : "Espèce de...!!!!"  
  
Comme il s'apprête à le frapper, les filles sortent à ce moment-là.  
  
Sunny, d'un ton très joyeux : "Alors...ça discute ferme ici ?!!"  
  
Yami, sweatdrop : "Le retour du père de Sakura..."  
  
Sora, catastrophée : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Duoooooo !!! Nooooooooon !!! Ne fais pas çaaaaaa !!!"  
  
Sunny, même ton joyeux : "A ce que je vois, les enfants n'ont pas été très sages...!!!"  
  
Sora, en tirant sur la chemise de Duo : "Mais merde !!! SUNNY !!! Tu vois pas qu'ils sont sur le point de se battre ?!!!! (à Duo) S'il te plaît Duo, lâche-le....et explique-moi ce qui se passe !!"  
  
Duo fixe Wufei d'un regard noir avant de le lâcher brusquement. Celui-ci détourne les yeux et hausse les épaules d'un air méprisant.  
  
Duo, encore énervé : "Il t'a insultée..."  
  
Sora, choquée : "QUOI ?!!!! (se tourne vers Wufei)...Hein ?! C'est vrai Wufei ?"  
  
Sunny : "Nan, c'est pas possible..."  
  
Sora, à Heero : "C'est vrai, Heero ?"  
  
Heero, calmement : "Oui...c'est vrai..."  
  
Sora, d'abord sous le choc, ne répond rien et baisse les yeux...avant de poser un regard froid sur Wufei : "Ah bon. Et qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ???"  
  
Wufei, en foudroyant Duo du regard : "C'est Duo qui m'a énervé...j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas..."  
  
Duo, énervé : "Il t'a traitée de "pauvre fille idiote et paumée" !!!! Alors que c'est complètement faux !!! Il ne te connaît même pas !!"  
  
Sora, complètement sous le choc et atomisée par les propos de Wufei : "C'est...c'est vrai...je suis une fille paumée...et c'est vrai que j'ai souvent l'air d'une pauvre idiote mais je le suis pas tant que ça, hein ?"  
  
Sunny, en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras : "Non ! C'est complètement faux !! C'est LUI l'idiot s'il pense ça !! Tu es loin d'être une imbécile et une paumée !! Ne crois pas à toutes ses méchancetés ! Ecoute plutôt ce que t'as dit Duo..."  
  
Wufei la regarde d'un air choqué et détourne la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu.  
  
Sora, les larmes aux yeux : "Nan...je suis souvent à côté de la plaque et...complètement à l'ouest...je me fais des films...je fais pas attention à ce qu'on me dit...et j'ai la mémoire d'une passoire...d'ailleurs...j'ai peut-être aussi le QI d'une passoire...?"  
  
Sunny : "Ah non ! J'peux pas te laisser dire ça !!! Tout ce que tu viens de dire, c'est plutôt le portrait d'une fille rêveuse...et si être complètement à l'ouest et se faire des films, c'est être une idiote, alors...(fièrement) MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE !!"   
  
Yami, détournant les yeux de Heero, rajoute fièrement : "OUI !!! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE !!!"  
  
Sora sourit légèrement et sèche ses larmes : "Oui...merci..."  
  
Duo, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules : "Ouais...écoute ce que te dit ta soeur...Wufei est un idiot...ne l'écoute pas..."  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Vi..."  
  
Sunny "passe le paquet" à Duo et va s'occuper de Wufei.   
  
Mais...comme elle pose une main sur son épaule, des gars armés de battes de base-ball sautent par dessus un muret et font irruption dans la cour !!!  
  
Wufei pousse Sunny derrière lui : "Fais attention ! C'est dangereux !!"  
  
Heero prend Yami par le bras et ouvre la porte de son autre main et la jette à l'intérieur du bâtiment : "Reste là-d'dans !"  
  
Duo : "Sora...rentre à l'intérieur. On vous couvre."  
  
Sora prend Sunny par le bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur, rejoindre Yami.  
  
* A l'intérieur...  
  
Sunny : "On devrait essayer de trouver du monde à l'intérieur pour aider les mecs !!"  
  
Sora, moqueuse : "C'est sûr !! "Venez vite, il y a des terroristes dehors ! Venez-nous aider à les bastonner !" Oui, c'est sûr, ils vont répondre nombreux à notre appel !"  
  
Sunny : "Mais attend, ce bâtiment est truffé de journalistes avec des caméras, des appareils photo et compagnie !! de quoi faire des preuves contre eux !!!"  
  
Yami, tranquillement : "Oh, à mon avis, les terroristes seront vite maîtrisés..."  
  
Sora, inquiète : "C'est vrai mais...imagine qu'avec leurs battes de base-ball...ils défigurent ton cher Heero..."  
  
Yami, se jetant sur la porte : "Heeroooooooooooooooo !!!"  
  
Les deux soeurs la saisissent chacune par un bras et la traînent dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un journaliste.  
  
* Quelques minutes plus tard...elles reviennent dans la cour avec des journalistes et des agents de police...  
  
"Bah qu'est-ce-que vous me racontez ? A part, vos gardes du corps, j'vois pas qui y'a de dangereux ici ?!! Tous les mecs sont H.S !!!"  
  
En effet, les 3 g-boys, debouts dans la cour, étaient entourés des corps meurtris et sans connaissance des quelques terroristes.  
  
Yami, tranquillement : "J'vous l'avais dit !"  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "Wouah...c'est efficace un g-boy..."  
  
Sunny, exaspérée : "A quoi ça sert que j'utilise mon cerveau pour rameuter plein de gens ici pour les aider ?!!! Désormais, j'vais utiliser plus qu'un seul de mes hémisphère !!!"  
  
Sora regarde un peu autour d'elle, puis enjambe les corps et va rejoindre Duo : "Ca va ? Ils ne t'ont pas...heu...brisé le dos ?!!!....Heu...pardon, c'était une question stupide, tu ne serais pas debout dans ce cas...(et là, gros doute !!!) Oh mon Dieu !!! Je serais vraiment stupide !!!???"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Mais non...c'est peut-être parce que...tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?"  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Heu...oui...c'est l'émotion..."  
  
Yami, se jetant au cou de Heero en pleurant : "Heeroooooooooo !!! J'étais sûre que tu y arriverais !!! (elle se décroche de lui et reprend son sérieux, si on peut appeler ça comme ça) Hum...bon boulot. Félicitations."  
  
Heero, calmement, en remettant son col en place : "Merci."  
  
Sunny s'avance avec hésitation vers Wufei : "Heu...merci..."  
  
Wufei, sans se retourner : "C'est normal...c'est ma mission de te protéger...Mais...je crois que je ne suis plus capable d'assurer cette fonction...je vais demander à être destituer de cette mission dès demain..."  
  
* Image d'un terre qui se casse en deux ... * mer qui se sépare pour laisser place à un abîme noir et sans fin dans lequel Sunny tombe à l'infini... * - Pensées de Sunny  
  
Sunny, tristement : "OooOOh ... euh ... on parlera de ça en rentrant."  
  
Sur ce, les agents de police s'emparent des terroristes, les journalistes prennent des photos et les 3 filles et leurs gardes du corps quittent le studio pour rentrer à l'hôtel.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
De retour à l'hôtel...chaque g-boy emmène sa protégée dans la chambre qui leur a été donnée.  
  
* Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora...  
  
Sora, en s'écroulant sur son lit : "Wouah...c'était moins une...heureusement que vous étiez là...sans vous, on serait probablement morte.................(elle refléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! QUELLE HORREUR !!! On serait mortes !!! Et on est pas dans notre monde !!! Nos parents n'auraient jamais su où nous étions !!! D'ailleurs...ça va faire deux semaines qu'on est là maintenant...et ils doivent vraiment beaucoup s'inquiéter pour nous..."  
  
Duo, avec un sourire encourageant : "Ne t'en fais pas...pour l'instant, il y a une section spéciale de la police préventive qui se charge des recherches. Dès qu'ils auront du nouveau, tu le sauras aussitôt."  
  
Sora, avec un demi-sourire : "Oui...tu as raison...j'espère seulement que...quand nous rentrerons...j'espère que tout se passera bien...oui...j'espère surtout que tout se passera bien..."  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Bah...moi, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien !!!"  
  
Sora, pensivement : "Oui...(précipitemment) Oui, bien sûr !! Tu as raison, c'est moi qui suis stupide...AAH !!!   
  
AU FAIT !!! A propos de "fille stupide", merci beaucoup de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure, face à Wufei...c'était vraiment gentil et...alors que vous êtes amis en plus..."  
  
Duo, en haussant les épaules : "Bah...c'est vrai que j'ai toujours considéré tous les autres pilotes de Gundam comme mes amis mais...en réalité, à part Quatre et Trowa, je ne vois pas Heero et Wufei très souvent...et comme par hasard ce sont eux avec qui je dois faire équipe...quelle ironie..."  
  
Sora, désolée : "Duo...allez !!! Tu ne vas pas laisser un petit incident te miner le moral !!! Bien sûr que les autres sont tes amis !! Tu les connais très bien même si vous ne vous voyez pas souvent !! Tu connais très bien les réactions de Wufei et...et...de Heero aussi...hum...et puis, on a pas besoin de se voir beaucoup pour être amis ! Je n'ai pas vu Yami très souvent avant d'arriver dans ce monde...on a surtout parlé mais grâce à nos points communs, on est très proches !!! Et vous aussi, vous êtes très proches, grâce à votre expérience commune de la guerre !!...............Non ?"  
  
Duo, surpris : "Heu...ouais...c'est vrai........Je ne savais pas que tu étais également capable de remonter le moral des autres...d'habitude, c'est toujours moi qui te réconforte..."  
  
Sora, joyeusement : "He bien nous sommes quitte comme ça !!!...............Heu...nan, en fait...pas tout à fait...je dois te réconforter encore...heu..."  
  
Elle commence à compter sur ses doigts...quand soudain...la main de Duo posée sur son poignet l'arrête.  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Hein ?!"  
  
Duo, gêné : "Pas la peine de compter..."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Aaah...Duo..."  
  
Duo, avec un clin d'oeil : "Parce que je vais sûrement devoir te réconforter encore des centaines de fois alors tu n'arriveras sûrement jamais à payer ta dette !"  
  
Sora, vexée : "Ouinnnn !!! (elle s'empare d'un coussin et lui balance à la figure) Espèce de méchannnnnnnnnt !!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
* Dans la chambre de Heero et Yami...  
  
On frappe à la porte...Yami va ouvrir.  
  
Yami, toute excitée à l'idée de reboire du délicieux thé : "QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRE !!!"  
  
Quatre, en rentrant : "Bonjour Yami...Comment vas-tu ? Il paraît que vous avez eu une dure journée...Heero m'a téléphoné pour me dire que vous aviez toutes besoin d'un peu de réconfort..."  
  
Yami, inquiète : "Du réconfort ???"  
  
Quatre, embarrassé : "Oui, Heero m'a dit que...ce n'était pas de son devoir de te remonter le moral...alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis souvenu que mon thé t'avait vraiment fait du bien la dernière fois..."  
  
Yami, excitée : "Oh oui !!! Tu en as ramené !!! SUPERRRRRRR !!!"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Heu...oui...reste calme...je vais t'en préparer une tasse..."  
  
Yami : "Viiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Quatre se met à la tâche : "Viens...je vais t'apprendre à faire du thé...au fait, où est Heero ?"  
  
Yami, distraitement : "Ooh, il est sorti....Alors Quatre, montre-moi comment on fait du thé..."  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Heu...oui..."  
  
* Un peu plus tard...  
  
Après avoir suivi avec attention chaque étape de la préparation du breuvage démoniaque, Yami s'était installé dans un fauteuil en face de Quatre et avait vidé deux tasses...elle commençait à sentir les premiers effets de ce " poison " qui se diluait dans ses veines.  
  
Quatre se lève et déclare tranquillement : "Bon...je vous laisse le paquet, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de vos deux amies...au revoir, bonne soirée..."  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Quatre sort de la chambre. La porte se referme doucement derrière Quatre.  
  
Yami, d'un air pervers : "Héhé !!! Elle sera bonne la soirée..."  
  
A ce moment-là...la porte de la chambre se rouvre brusquement...Heero rentre d'un pas furieux...  
  
Heero, furieux : "Je vais prendre une douche."  
  
Yami, perversement : "Attends-moiii..."  
  
Heero, surpris se retourne vers elle.  
  
Yami : "Ouiiii....je dois toujours rester avec mon garde du corps...après tout...il doit garder mon corps...toujours...dans n'importe quelle circonstance..."  
  
Heero reste figé un moment ... c'était les mêmes paroles que dans son rêve ...  
  
Yami , commençant à déboutonner son chemisier : " J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait s'amuser un peu ... "  
  
Heero, troublé, plonge une longue seconde dans le décolleté de Yami qui offrait maintenant à ses yeux gourmands une vue imprenable sur son soutien-gorge...rose pâle...la texture ressemblait légèrement à de la pâte d'amande...peut-être...  
  
Une nouvelle seconde passe...Heero fait un pas en avant...  
  
Oui, ça ressemblait vraiment à de la pâte d'amande...  
  
Heero, se reprenant brutalement : "Excuse-moi, mais j'ai à faire...la douche...elle m'attend..."  
  
Yami, tendant une main vers lui : "Nooooonnnn !!"  
  
Heero fait volte-face et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain...il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rentre comme la dernière fois...  
  
Yami fixe la porte d'un air désespéré...elle s'approche en titubant puis pose ses mains dessus et commence à la caresser...........Soudain, un bruit très...excitant la fait lever les yeux...le bruit de vêtements qui tombent...  
  
Ce bruit, c'était celui de la chemise...qu'il avait dû déboutonner lentement...bouton par bouton...ou au contraire peut-être violemment...et peut-être même qu'il avait arraché un bouton qu'elle pourrait retrouver plus tard en cherchant bien sous les meubles...Oooh...et maintenant...ce bruit lourd...son pantalon venait de tomber sur ses pieds...ça voulait dire qu'il était en caleçonnnnnnnn !!!!  
  
Yami donne alors un gros coup de poing dans la porte, suivi d'un cri d'hystérie : "HEEROOOOOO !!! OUVRE-MOI !!! JE VAIS T'AIDERRRRR !!!"  
  
Heero, d'une voix ferme : "Yami, calme-toi et écarte-toi de cette porte."  
  
Yami, en tambourinant contre la porte : "Nonnnnnnnnn !!! Je vais la faire fondre avec tout mon amouuuuuuuur !!!"  
  
Silence honteux derrière la porte...  
  
Se rappelant de la réaction de Yami la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en tenue légère, Heero prend une grande décision.  
  
Heero, entre-ouvrant la porte : "Yami...écarte-toi de cette porte..."  
  
Yami, lui sautant dessus : "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Sus à l'ennemiiiiiiiiiiiii !!"  
  
Elle le plaque au sol et se penche vers lui avec un sourire menaçant.  
  
Heero, calmement : "Ne fais pas ça Yami : tu n'es pas dans ton état normal (je crois), tu pourrais le regretter !!"  
  
Yami, se penchant davantage : "Héhéhé !!"  
  
Heero plonge de nouveau son regard dans - non pas ses yeux magnifiques - mais le décolleté de Yami : "C'est....à la fraise...?"  
  
Yami, perversement : "Tu veux goûter...?"  
  
Comme leurs visages se rapprochent...Yami reprend soudainement ses esprits !!!  
  
Yami, regardant autour d'elle : "Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe...? HIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! J'AI RECOMMENCE !!!"  
  
Elle fait un bond de dix mètres en arrière et se prosterne au sol : "Je suis désolée - je suis désolée - je suis désolée..."   
  
Heero, enfilant un peignoir : "Mais que t-est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?"  
  
Yami, les larmes aux yeux : "J'ai...bu un thé avec Quatre..............OH MON DIEU !!! L'autre fois aussi !!! Et lors de notre rencontre aussi !!! OH MON DIEU !!! Quatre m'a droguée !!! Quatre est un pervers !!!"  
  
Heero, sweatdrop : "Ca m'étonnerait pas de lui...j'ai toujours su que cette gentillesse était feinte..."  
  
Yami, choquée : "Quelle horreur...Quatre...un pervers...quelle horreur..."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
* Dans la chambre de Duo et Sora...  
  
On frappe à la porte...c'est l'abominable thé...  
  
Sora, tout sourire : "Oh, salut Quatre...entre..."  
  
Il s'exécute et Sora l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé...  
  
Duo, surpris : "Ca faisait longtemps Quatre...quel bon vent t'amène ?"  
  
Quatre : "Heero m'a demandé de venir pour remonter le moral de Yami...il paraît que vous avez été attaqués par les terroristes aujourd'hui..."  
  
Duo, en soupirant : "Oui...la journée a été plutôt mouvementée..."  
  
Quatre, avec un grand sourire : "Je vais vous préparer du thé...ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux..."  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Heu...c'est que...je n'aime pas beaucoup le thé..."  
  
Duo : "Allez !! Goûtes-en au moins une tasse ! Tu y as déjà goûté au moins ?"  
  
Sora, rougissant de honte : "Heu...non...mais...je...heu...bon d'accord..."  
  
Duo : "Génial ! Quatre, prépare aussi une tasse pour Sora s'il te plaît !!!"  
  
Quatre, sweatdrop : "Oui..."  
  
* Quelques minutes plus tard...après une bonne tasse de thé et quelques bavardages...  
  
Quatre, se levant : "Bon...je dois vous laisser...il faut que j'aille parler à Wufei et Sunny..."  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Heu...tu devrais les laisser seuls...(précipitemment)...Heu...je ne veux pas dire qu'ils font des trucs-heu....nan rien !!! C'est juste que Sunny doit s'expliquer avec Wufei alors il vaut mieux que tu les laisse tranquilles..."  
  
Quatre : ".............D'accord...j'espère que tout s'arrangera entre eux...et j'espère que tu te réconcilieras avec Wufei, Duo....(air triste)...enfin...ce ne sont pas mes affaires..."  
  
Duo : "Bah...ne fais pas cette tête Quatre...c'est juste parce que tu t'inquiète pour nous, pas vrai ? T'en fais pas pour ça, je...je m'expliquerai avec Wufei plus tard..."  
  
Quatre, en souriant : "Bien...je vais vous laisser alors...il est tard...vous devez être fatigués..."  
  
Sora, en se servant une nouvelle tasse : "Oui...enfin...bof...je me sens plutôt excitée.........OH-OH-OH !!! Qu'est-ce-que je raconte, moi !!!"  
  
Quatre leur sourit une dernière fois puis sort de la chambre.  
  
Duo, en buvant une nouvelle tasse : "Aaaah...alors comment tu le trouves ce thé ?"  
  
Sora, se resservant : "Super bon...il me fait penser au chocolat...mais on dirait qu'il y a une pointe de caramel...et un autre truc...irrésistible...je ne sais pas comment le définir...ah si...il y a bien un mot......"délire"....c'est bizarre, non ?"  
  
Duo, se resservant : "Non-non...je trouve que ça correspond tout à fait....on dirait que ça pique dans la gorge...et après...on se sent...comment dire...excité ? Emoustillé ? Il commence à faire chaud, non ?"  
  
Il se lève et s'apprête à déboutonner sa chemise mais Sora se lève brusquement à son tour et crie : "NOOOON !!! PAS COMME CAAAAA !!!"  
  
Duo, surpris : "Quoi ?!! Plus lentement...? Ca t'excite plus ?"  
  
Sora, en riant : "Mais non ! Grand coquin !! On va faire un jeu !!! Comme j'ai chaud moi aussi...je vais devoir enlever ma chemise alors on va faire un pari !! On va essayer d'ouvrir la chemise de l'autre en une seule fois sans arracher un seul bouton !!!!"  
  
Duo, en riant : "Wouaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahah ! SUPER IDEE !!! Je vais te battre à plates coutures, tu vas voir !!!"  
  
Sora, moqueuse : "C'est ça, ouais !! T'as jamais déshabillé une fille, crétin !!!"  
  
Duo, avec un sourire de shinigami : "Ah ouais ?!!"  
  
Sora, avec un air de défi : "Ouais !!!"  
  
Duo prend alors la chemise de la jeune fille par les extrémités du col et l'approche vers lui : "Tu paries ?"  
  
Sora, le prenant de la même façon et le rapprochant d'elle : "Ouais !!!....Je te parie le reste de la théière !!!"  
  
Duo, en reserrant les poings sur la chemise : "Ca marche !!!"  
  
Sora, faisant de même : "Parfait !!.....A 3 !!!"  
  
Duo, plongeant son regard sur la chemise de Sora : "..........1....."  
  
Sora, plongeant son regard sur la chemise de Duo : "..........2........"  
  
Les deux, très déterminés : "......3 !!!!"  
  
CRAAAAAAAC !!!  
  
Ils tirent de toutes leurs forces sur la chemise de l'autre qui s'ouvre d'un coup....mais tous les boutons s'envolent autour d'eux !!! Ils s'écroulent par terre, l'un en face de l'autre...  
  
Duo, plié en deux : "Héhéhé !!! T'as perdu !!! Et j'ai gagné !!!"  
  
Sora, en le montrant du doigt : "Le nuuuuul !!! Il a explosé ma chemise à 12000 euros !!!"  
  
Les deux, se roulant par terre : "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!!"  
  
A ce moment, Heero fait irruption dans la chambre : "Oh non. L'abominable thé a encore fait des ravages... Décidément, rien ne l'arrête..."  
  
Sora et Duo échangent un regard complice...Heero portait une chemise blanche, toute propre, toute neuve...  
  
**************************************************************  
  
* Dans la chambre de Wufei et Sunny ...  
  
L'air inquiet , Sunny regarde par la fenêtre ... mais rien de ce qui se passe dehors ne parvient à fixer son attention ... elle est beaucoup trop préoccupée par ce qui va se passer dans quelques instants dans cette pièce ... la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Wufei ... comment le convaincre de rester ?   
  
Pensées de Sunny : " C'est pas possible ... comment est-ce-que ça a pu dégénérer comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas , ça avait l'air de bien se passer ... une chose est sûre , ça a un rapport avec la dispute ... il se sent coupable ou un truc comme ça ... ou alors peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai pris la défense de Sora et pas la sienne ... hm ... c'est vrai que je l'ai en quelque sorte traité d'idiot ... il doit être vexé...quoique, ça m'étonnerait que mon avis compte pour lui ... BON ! Peu importe , je le questionnerai la dessus ... en attendant , je dois faire attention à quelques trucs : règle n°1 : je ne dois pas m'énerver , il faut que je reste très cool et que je parle calmement .... 2 : je ne dois pas pleurer , je suis sûre que c'est le genre de truc qu'il ne peut pas supporter ... 3 : je ne dois pas supplier , me trainer par terre en hurlant " reeeeeeeeestes !" : je dois rester digne !!! Hm ... c'est con ça .... c'est tout à fait mon genre de faire ça ... je n'ai AUCUNE dignité ! Merde ! Il arrive ... vite , je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et prendre une pose style " je suis une personne très cool " ... "   
  
Wufei , entrant dans la chambre : " Je suis rentré . Je crois que tu voulais qu'on parle ? "   
  
Sunny , l'air très triste : " ( merde - je n'arrive pas à avoir l'air cool ) Oui . Je voudrais savoir .... pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? "   
  
Wufei, exaspéré : "Tu n'as pas besoin d'un idiot pour te protéger, n'est-ce-pas ? En plus, si je dois rester ici alors qu'il y a Duo et ta soeur...je crois que l'ambiance sera très mauvaise...Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute, parce que je me suis laissé emporter par les provocations puériles de Duo..."  
  
Sunny , l'air suppliant : " ( à l'eau le plan du " rester cool " ) C'EST FAUX !!! Tu n'es pas un idiot ! J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais énervée ... J'ai besoin de ... euh ... QUE TU RESTES !!! ( Wufei prend un air étonné ) Ecoutes ... je ne voulais pas te le dire mais ... en fait ... quand on est arrivé ici avec les filles , la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce n'était pas à l'histoire d'être des stars, gagner de l'argent ... ect ... Quand je passe mon temps à dire que je suis contente d'être ici parce qu'on va devenir des stars , en fait , je ne dis pas vraiment la vérité ( elle prend un air très très gêné ) ... je suis contente parce que ... parce que ... parce que tu es là ... alors si tu t'en vas ...hm ... c'est trop gênant ! Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase !!! C'est trop nul ! Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre parce que je suis trop ... pudique ! "   
  
Wufei, avec un demi-sourire : "Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? Tu n'es pas trop fâchée que j'aie...insulté ta soeur...? Je ne le pensais pas vraiment tu sais...(un peu quand même mais c'est une brave fille, un peu rêveuse c'est tout...)"  
  
Sunny : " En fait je n'y ai pas trop pensé parce que j'ai trop peur que tu partes ... mais de toute façon , je comprend mais je tiens à dire qu'ELLE N'EST PAS UNE PAUVRE FILLE IDIOTE ET PAUMEE !!! D'ailleurs , je suis sûre qu'elle et Duo comprendrons aussi si tu leur expliques .... "  
  
Wufei : "Peut-être...Duo n'est pas si...stupide que ça...en fait, il est assez compréhensif...si on lui explique bien les choses...et puis ta soeur a l'air assez...laxiste pour supporter cet affront...Je crois que...(il sourit d'un air embarrassé)...puis que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je...je reste..."  
  
Sunny , lui sautant dessus : " YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !!! "  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Hey !!!! Je veux bien rester mais tu vas finir par me tuer à m'étouffer comme ça !!! En plus, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me coller !!"  
  
Sunny , se serrant contre lui : " Désolé , tu m'as assez stressée comme ça alors maintenant , je fais ce que je veux ... ça me calme ... "   
  
Wufei, rougissant et détournant le regard : "......................................Bon.......si ça peut te calmer................"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A suivre...  
  
Le studio se sépare...mais momentanément !!! Après une absence de 5,6 semaines, le studio revient début Juin pour vous faire vivre des vacances d'été survoltées !!!! Sortez vos crèmes solaires, préparez vos serviettes de plage et vos bouteilles d'eau, ça va devenir chauuuuuuud !!!  
  
(Enfin, il faudra quand même attendre encore quelques chapitres...)  
  
Travaillez-bien et à bientôôôôôôt !!! 


	7. Concert à Hawaï partie 1

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Humour, délire, show-bizz, romance...  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys sont pas à nous...délire !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Merci à tout ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews et qui nous soutiennent ! Un grand merci à Leenaren pour sa grande idée du concert à la plage et de l'arrivée de Relena !  
  
Intro : Le studio est de retour pour les vacances !! On espère en profiter pour écrire beaucoup de chapitres et peut-être en venir à bout ! Mais bon...ça dépend si on est BEAUCOUP encouragé (air innocent)...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 7 : Concert à Hawaï, partie 1 : les répétitions  
  
Dans la chambre de Sunny...  
  
"Je t'assure qu'après une bonne tasse, tu te sentiras plus détendue..."  
  
Sunny , déterminée : "C'est gentil Quatre, mais je déteste le thé : rien que l'odeur me dégoûte."  
  
Quatre, consterné : "Mais ce thé est différent ! Il vient des montagnes d'Amafarez !!!"  
  
Sunny, perplexe : " Non mais je n'aime VRAIMENT pas le thé ! Qu'il vienne d'Amafaroz ou de ... "  
  
Quatre, en soupirant : " Amafarez ! "   
  
A ce moment-là, Heero, Wufei et Duo entrent.  
  
Heero, froidement : "Quatre, il faut qu'on parle."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans la salle de réunion de l'hôtel... les 4 G-Boys sont assis autour d'une table ronde , dans une ambiance particulièrement pesante ...   
  
Heero balance brusquement un sachet de feuilles de thé sur la table : "Quatre...qu'as-tu à nous dire   
  
là-dessus ?"  
  
Quatre, perplexe : "Mais...c'est le thé que j'ai donné à Yami...qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Elle n'aime plus ça ?"  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Quatre, ce n'est pas exactement le problème...ce thé...quand on le boit....on devient...différent..."  
  
Quatre, consterné : "......Excuse-moi Duo...je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par...."différent"...."  
  
Heero, agacé : "Chaque fois qu'elle bu ce thé, Yami m'a fait des avances indécentes ! Et tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, j'ai été attaqué par Sora et Duo qui ont arraché ma chemise !!!"  
  
Duo détourne les yeux d'un air gêné.  
  
Quatre, perplexe : "Mais...c'est impossible...je bois très souvent de ce thé (tout le monde recule).....et....heu...il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de semblable !"  
  
Duo, hésitant : "Tu ne t'es jamais senti....plein d'assurance...d'énergie...un peu...excité...après en avoir bu ?"  
  
Quatre, gêné : "Hé bien...je dois avouer que je me sens toujours de meilleure humeur et plein d'énergie après une petite tasse mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin ! Je n'ai jamais agressé personne !!"  
  
Wufei, pensif : "Etrange...comment se fait-il que ce thé n'ait agi comme ça que sur Sora, Yami et Duo......... ........Sora et Yami....hmmm...c'est plausible si elles étaient déjà dans un état....hum...les prédisposant....à ce genre d'ignominie...et Duo...."  
  
Il le regarde un moment, sans un mot.  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Quoi ?!"  
  
Wufei, en haussant les épaules : "C'est tout à fait normal !"  
  
Duo, énervé, serre légèrement les poings mais Heero pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer : "Tant qu'on a pas de preuve, cela ne sert à rien d'émettre des hypothèses............non fondées..."  
  
Duo soupire, croise les bras et boude.  
  
Quatre, scandalisé : "C'est terrible ! Par ma faute, vos rapports se sont tendus ! Ce thé a des vertus extrêmement dangereuses ! Je vais aller demander des explications à la compagnie qui le produit !............  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé tous ces ennuis..."  
  
Heero et Duo, en regardant ailleurs : "C'est rien, c'est rien..."  
  
A ce moment, le portable de Wufei sonne.   
  
Wufei, sur les nerfs : "Allo ?!"  
  
Duo : "Tu sais Quatre, ce n'est pas ta faute : tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce thé aurait de pareils effets sur nous ! Et puis....il ne s'est rien passé de grave..."  
  
Heero, troublé : "Mais...tout à l'heure, Sora et toi, vous étiez chemise ouverte !!!"  
  
Quatre, choqué : "C'est terrible..."  
  
Wufei raccroche et se tourne vers les autres : "Je dois aller voir Lady Une...il paraît que les filles doivent changer d'hôtel pour un prochain concert promotionnel à Honolulu...Je dois venir prendre nos instructions et recommendations pour le voyage...Quatre (il le regarde d'un air inquiet)....je peux te confier Sunny ?"  
  
Quatre, déterminé : "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...je ferai attention à elle.....et je ne lui donnerai rien, tu as ma parole."  
  
Wufei, sérieux : "Merci."  
  
Sur ce, il quitte la pièce d'un air soucieux.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans le bureau de Lady Une...   
  
Celle-ci attendait Wufei , assise à son bureau , très occupée à préparer une tasse de thé avec un étrange sourire ravi sur les lèvres ...  
  
Wufei, sérieux : "Vous m'avez demandé ?"  
  
Lady Une, en souriant : "Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone il y a un instant, les filles vont partir en concert pour Hawaï et je sais que ce déplacement va entraîner une énorme pression sur vous...après tout, vous avez été élu le mois dernier...employé du mois !!"  
  
Wufei, flatté : "Oui...enfin...ce n'est qu'un prix..."  
  
Lady Une, sur sa lancée : "Alors je me disais que...un peu de thé vous ferait du bien.....avant de prendre vos instructions, bien entendu..."  
  
Wufei, méfiant : "Du thé ?"  
  
Lady Une : "Pas n'importe quel thé ! Du thé des montagnes d'Amafarez !!"  
  
Wufei, pensif : "Hm...d'Amafarez...évidemment, dans ce cas..."  
  
Lady Une lui prépara une tasse et la lui tendit, en souriant : "Bien...parlons du concert maintenant..."  
  
Wufei, en reniflant la tasse : "Je vous écoute..."  
  
Lady Une, ravie : "Le plus important à savoir, c'est que vous serez suivis par une équipe de télévision ! Elle filmera les filles sur scène et dans leur intimité pendant tout votre séjour à Hawaï..."  
  
Wufei, rêveur : "Leur intimité...intime..."  
  
Alors qu'un étrange et maléfique processus s'effectuait dans son corps, il continua à écouter lady Une , l'air légèrement absent ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quelques heures plus tard...à l'aéroport d'Honolulu... l'émission " Un peu plus près des étoiles " faisait ses premières prises ...  
  
"Très bien les filles ! On y est ! Attention ! Ca tourne !"  
  
Aussitôt, les 3 filles restent figées comme des blocs de glace.  
  
"Non ! Coupez ! Restez pas comme ça ! Dites quelque chose ! "Salut" ? Ou "Bienvenue dans "Un peu plus près des étoiles" ? Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête !!"  
  
Sunny , énergiquement : "Bon d'accord, on va se reprendre, j'vais dire un truc !"  
  
"ACTION !"  
  
Sunny, s'avançant vers la caméra avec une fausse démarche décontractée : "Salut à tous et bienvenue dans le monde des Anges Déchus à quelques heures de notre concert à Hawaï..."  
  
Sora, timidement : "Hum...vous....vous allez nous suivre pendant...heu...longtemps...dans tous nos déplacements, autant sur scène que dans notre vie...privée !.....Hein ? VRAIMENT ????"  
  
Yami : "Oui ! Nous allons TOUT vous révéler sur nous !!! (elle se tourne vers Heero et Duo, Wufei étant toujours à son rendez-vous avec Lady Une) Et pour commencer, voici nos gardes du corps !!! Les personnes les plus importantes de notre vie !! (elle s'aggripe au bras de Heero) Voici Heero ! Mon garde du corps...PERSONNEL !!"  
  
Journaliste, intéressé : "Heero....votre garde du corps personnel....j'imagine que vous devez être très proches !"  
  
Yami, toute émue : "Oh...je ne sais pas....demandez à Heero...(elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux plein d'étoiles)"  
  
Heero, gêné : "Je ne suis pas payé pour faire des commentaires."  
  
Journaliste, à la caméra : "Il est sûrement payé pour autre chose...(il se tourne vers Sora)....Sora, parlez-nous de ce jeune homme derrière vous..."  
  
Sora, le visage illuminé : "Ah !!!! Je vous présente Duo ! C'est mon garde du corps ! Et...voilà !"  
  
Journaliste : "Il est plutôt beau garçon..."  
  
Sora, se tournant légèrement vers Duo : "Ah...bah...oui, c'est vrai...j'avais pas fait attention...c'est vrai que...il est bien...(elle baisse les yeux)"  
  
Journaliste, en douce , à la caméra : "Dès la présentation, on peut remarquer qu'elles entretiennent des rapports troubles avec leur garde du corps..."  
  
Sunny : "Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ???"  
  
Journaliste , gêné : "Et vous Sunny ? Où est votre garde du corps ?"  
  
Sunny , d'un ton dramatique : "Il n'est pas là !"  
  
A ce moment-là, Wufei débarque et passe un bras autour de la taille de sa protégée : "Mais non ! Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi !"  
  
Sunny , très surprise , les yeux rivés sur le bras de Wufei qui enserre sa taille : "Hein ???"  
  
Journaliste, au caméraman : "Très intéressant ! Filme en GROS plan !! (à Wufei) Bonjour jeune homme ! Quels rapports entretenez-vous avec cette jeune fille ?  
  
Wufei , d'un ton grandiloquent : "Je suis son garde du corps ! J'accoure dès qu'elle a besoin de moi ! Je la protège des menaces terrorristes !"  
  
Journaliste : "Très intéressant...MAIS qu'est-ce-que vous pensez d'elle ??"  
  
Wufei, d'un ton chevaleresque : "C'est une femme admirable !! Je suis fier de protéger son honneur et sa vertu !"  
  
Journaliste, à la caméra : "Ouais, d'accord...complètement cinglé....................hmmm....au fait, je me demandais, depuis tout à l'heure..."  
  
Les 3 filles, nerveusement : "Ouiiii ?"  
  
Journaliste, d'un ton innocent : "C'est incroyable que vous ayez le même âge que vos gardes du corps, non ?...Et puis....ce ne sont pas les plus laids de l'agence, à ce que je vois..."  
  
Sunny, en riant nerveusement : "Ahahah ! Quel hasard comique !"  
  
Duo, en riant : "Ahahah ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est sympa de l'avoir remarqué !"  
  
Yami, en se serrant contre Heero : "Oui..."  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "On allait pas vous présenter des thons à la télé, non !"  
  
Tous : "..........................."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sur le lieu des répétitions...  
  
"Mesdemoiselles ! Mesdemoiselles !"  
  
Les filles interromptent leurs vocalises et se tournent vers l'ingénieur essoufflé qui vient de débarquer dans les coulisses.  
  
Sunny, agacée : "Quoi encore ??"  
  
Ingénieur, excité : "C''est merveilleux ! La ministre des affaires étrangères ! Mlle Relena Darlian ! Elle est arrivée ! Elle veut absolument vous rencontrer !!! Elle a acheté 50 places pour elle et ses amies ! Elles veulent toutes des photos dédicacées !!!.................et assister aux répétitions bien sûr !!!'  
  
Sunny : "Oh nannnn....(en voyant la caméra) AH !! Chouette !!!"  
  
Yami, air pincé : "Ah.Oh."  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Vous êtes sûres qu'elle nous en veut pas pour la dernière fois ? Quand on lui est...malencontreusement..."tombées dessus"....??"  
  
Ingénieur, excité : "Mais non !!! Elle vous adoooooore !!!"  
  
Au même moment, on entend un cri suraigu dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre sur Relena, habillée d'une panoplie rose d'habits estampillés "Anges déchus" !!!  
  
Relena : "Aaaah ! Yami-Sunny-Sora ! Je vous adoooooore !!!"  
  
Sora, se serrant contre Sunny : "Moi j'ai peur..."  
  
Sunny : "Ouais...super..."  
  
Yami : "Heu...bonjour..."  
  
Relena : "Alors comme ça, Heero est un de vos gardes du corps !!! Est-ce-qu'il est lààààààà ???"  
  
Long silence...  
  
Ingénieur : "Vous voulez voir la cassette de l'émission en avant-première pendant que les filles se préparent ?"  
  
Relena, ravie : "Oh ouiiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Il l'installe dans un canapé pendant que les filles vont terminer leurs vocalises ailleurs...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans le local réservé au personnel... Wufei, Heero et Duo étaient réunis autour de balais, serpillères et produits d'entretien ...   
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Ce journaliste est un véritable poison...pour ne pas qu'il apprenne plus de choses, nous allons éviter de nous retrouver avec les filles le plus possible. A partir de maintenant, notre relation avec elles doit rester strictement PROFESSIONNELLE. Nous ne devons leur adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou pour échanger quelques politesses, c'est tout."  
  
Duo : "C'est vrai que ce journaliste a le don de nous mettre dans des situations gênantes..."  
  
Wufei : "Ah bon ? Moi je l'ai trouvé très sympa !!!"  
  
Heero, soupçonneux : "Wufei ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !"  
  
Wufei : " Ah vous trouvez ??? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai décidé d'être plus "fun" !!.....pour faire plaisir à Sunny...pour la satisfaire...je serais prêt à tout !"  
  
Duo : "Hein ??? Tu délires ? Ou alors tu as un accès de lucidité...?"  
  
Heero, en posant une main sur son épaule : "Duo, ne le provoque pas."  
  
Wufei, d'un air dramatique : "Non...il a raison...J'ai enfin vu à la lumière à travers mes volets !! Brillante...comme le soleil ! C'était Sunny !!"  
  
Duo, sweatdrop : "Le soleil ? T'as plutôt attrapé une insolation, oui !"  
  
Wufei, d'un air rêveur : "Je vais la rejoindre !"  
  
Il jette sa veste sur son épaule d'un geste théâtral puis sort du local, fièrement.  
  
Duo, inquiet, à Heero : "C'est sûr...c'est une insolation...tu crois pas qu'on devrait le forcer à prendre du repos...?"  
  
Heero, haussant les épaules : "Même s'il tient des propos délirants, il a l'air encore capable de surveiller Sunny."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sur scène...  
  
Pendant que Sora et Yami jouaient les juges dans le public, Sunny chantait une chanson sensuelle et sexy...  
  
C'est le moment que choisit Wufei pour débarquer .  
  
Wufei, à Sora et Yami , l'air pas très net : "Alors...qu''est-ce-que vous faites ?"  
  
Yami , indifféremment : "On juge la prestation de Sunny ! On vérifie la justesse de son chant et sa   
  
chorégraphie !"  
  
Wufei, mystérieusement : "Puis-je me joindre à vous ?"  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Heu...ouais..."  
  
Yami , sèchement : "Ouais...si tu t'abstiens de commentaires machistes !"  
  
Wufei ne répond rien et va s'asseoir à côté de Sora...  
  
Sora, murmurant : "Au s'cours..."  
  
Sunny , sur scène, se mouvant sensuellement :   
  
"Boy, haven't you noticed  
  
(N'as tu donc pas remarqué)  
  
The gleam in my eye  
  
(la lueur dans mes yeux ?)  
  
A ce moment , elle aperçoit Wufei aux côtés de sa soeur ... et le fixe ...  
  
Because of you  
  
(parce qu'à cause de toi)  
  
I'm a little hypnotized   
  
(je suis un peu hypnotisée...)"  
  
Wufei : "C'est sûr...c'est pour moi, ça..."  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Hein ???"  
  
Wufei, l'air mystérieux : " Hmmm ... Elle ne vous en pas parlé ?"  
  
Sora (Quoi ? Ils ont déjà...???) : "Ah...parce qu'entre vous...?"  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Cette chanson veut tout dire..."  
  
Sora, en soupirant : "Ah d'accord...(donc, il y a de la romance entre eux, mais Sunny aimerait que ce soit plus sexe ! Okiii...la chance...)"  
  
Sunny, sur scène, en fixant Wufei intensément :   
  
"You ain't no Casanova   
  
(Tu n'es pas un Casanova)  
  
I know that you'll be true  
  
(Je sais que tu seras sincère)  
  
And that's why  
  
(et c'est pourquoi)  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
(je suis si amoureuse de toi)   
  
But this romantic evening   
  
(mais lors de cette soirée romantique)  
  
You leave me at my door  
  
(tu m'as laissée à ma porte)  
  
But tonight, I'd like you to explore  
  
(mais ce soir, j'aimerais que tu explores...)"  
  
Yami, déçue : "Oh nonnn...elle s'est trompée de paroles ! C'était "us" ! Pas "you" ! Ca fait "pervers"   
  
maintenant !"  
  
Sora, en regardant Wufei d'un air inquiet : "Oui mais...elle l'a peut-être fait exprès..."  
  
Wufei, troublé : "Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase !!! Que j'explore QUOI ???"  
  
Yami, surprise : "Hein ??? C'est pour toi qu'elle chante !!!"  
  
Wufei, troublé : "C'est pour moi...pour moi..."  
  
Sunny s'arrête au beau milieu de la chanson et vient rejoindre le groupe en souriant innocemment : "Alors j'étais comment ?"  
  
Wufei, rêveur : "Merveilleuse..."  
  
Yami : "Tu t'es trompé dans les paroles !"  
  
Sora , à Yami, avec un air exaspéré : "On ferait mieux de partir et de les laisser tous les deux..."  
  
Wufei , l'air pressé : "Oui, c'est ça, partez...il faut que je lui parle...de quelque chose de très important..."  
  
Les deux filles s'éloignent pendant que la caméra, qui a suivi toute la scène, se rapproche du "couple"...  
  
Wufei , avec un air étrange : "Je te remercie de m'avoir dédicacé cette chanson...j'ai beaucoup apprécié...surtout la fin du deuxième couplet....tu voudrais que j'explore...quoi ?"  
  
Sunny, en bafouillant : "Je...je dois ranger des trucs ! Oh non ! On m'appelle ! Oui, j'arrive !!!"  
  
Wufei, en posant la main sur son épaule : "Je suis prêt à tout explorer pour toi ! Toutes les montagnes, les sept mers...t...tout..."  
  
Sunny , un moment hypnotisée : " Hein ? Aaaaah ... ouiiii .... ( change de ton ) mais ... c'est bizarre ! Qu'est-ce-que ... ( il s'approche d'elle avec un air bizarre ) ... qu'est-ce-qui ... ( il fait glisser ses mains le long de sa taille ) ... t'arrives ... je ... j'ai des ... vapeurs ... "  
  
Wufei , la serrant contre lui avec un regard plein de convoitise : " Depuis tout à l'heure , ce brouillard qui m'empêchait de voir la réalité s'est évaporé ... maintenant il ne me cache plus ce qui était pour tout le monde une évidence ... après tout , je suis un homme comme un autre et j'ai moi aussi des désirs ... et il est évident que ...c'est toi qui les attise ... ( il la regarde avec avidité )  
  
Sunny , dans tout ses états : Je ... je ... je sais pas...je ...j'ai rien fait moi ... "  
  
A ce moment , il commence à avancer ses lèvres vers elle ...   
  
Sunny , le repoussant , légèrement hystérique ( c'est l'émotion ... ): " NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! C'est anormal ! A-NOR-MAL !!! Le vrai Wufei n'agirait pas comme ça !!!! Il y a forcément un problème !!! Tu n'es pas toi même !!!! "  
  
Wufei , l'air triste et choqué : " Quoi ? Tu ... me repousses ? "  
  
Sunny , se laissant enjôler : "Non ... c'est pas ça ... si tu disais ça en ayant toute ta tête et toute ta volonté ... hein hein hein !!! Euh ...je veux dire , c'est sûr que je ne dirais pas non, hé hé ! Euh .... ( secoue la tête ) BON , bref , tu as un problème , et il faut y remédier ! Je vais de ce pas en parler aux autres !!! "  
  
Elle se tire en courant.  
  
Wufei , d'un ton de grand comédien dramatique : "Elle croit que je ne suis pas sincère ... je lui démontrerai le contraire ... peut-être que si je l'embrasse , elle s'en rendra compte ... oui , c'est ça: la prochaine fois je serais plus rapide pour pouvoir l'embrasser ... "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunny étant occupée avec Wufei et Yami l'ayant abandonnée pour se jeter sur Heero, Sora se retrouvait seule... mais pas pour longtemps !  
  
Sora, déterminée : "Bon ! Duo ne doit pas être bien loin !"  
  
Elle regarde autour d'elle et finit par l'apercevoir au bout d'un couloir, en train de surveiller les entrées du personnel...Au moment où leurs regards se croisent, Sora sourit en faisant un petit signe de la main mais Duo se contente d'acquièscer et regarde ailleurs.  
  
Sora, sweatdrop : "D'accord..."  
  
Elle traverse le couloir rapidement et se plante derrière lui : "Alors ? Tu travaille ? C'est rare de te voir aussi assidu et zêlé !! C'est parce qu'il y a des caméras ?"  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Non...mais...c'était un peu juste ce matin...le journaliste était drôlement curieux sur nos relations..."  
  
Sora, gênée : "Ah ! Ca...pardon, je n'aurais pas dû en dire autant...j'aurais dû être plus froide...mais bon...la caméra n'est plus là maintenant...on peut bien parler un peu, non ?"  
  
Duo, en montrant une caméra dans un coin : "Non...regarde...même cette conversation est enregistrée...(il se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille) Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se parler pendant un moment, ça pourrait faire des vagues dans les médias..."  
  
Sora : "Hein ?"  
  
Duo : "Chuuuut !!! Hum...(il re-murmure) on devrait arrêter d'être aussi proches et reprendre une relation strictement professionnelle...et pas seulement pour ce concert...si tu veux faire carrière ici, on devrait s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis avec les journaux à scandales !"  
  
Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigne surveiller un autre couloir.  
  
Sora lève les yeux vers la caméra : ".......Bande de nazes !"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, toujours pendant les répétitions...  
  
Journaliste, à la caméra : "Après de terribles émotions, Sunny et Sora ont rejoint leur complice Yami-Rose qui répète sa chanson...vont-elles se remettre de ces dures épreuves ?!!!"  
  
La caméra zoome sur les deux filles...  
  
Sunny, à Sora : "Il m'est arrivé un truc très bizarre...je crois que...que...Wufei m'a draguée !!!"  
  
Sora, tristement : "Oooh...la chance...c'est vrai que pendant les répétitions...il avait l'air...troublé...Il a adoré ta chanson...et puis...ce changement dans les paroles...(s'énerve d'un coup) vraiment très fin, bravo ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas et qu'il allait rester de marbre ??"  
  
Sunny : "Mais bien sûr ! Il ne s'aperçoit JAMAIS de rien ! En fait, je crois qu'il est sous l'influence...de la   
  
drogue !!"  
  
Sora, pensive : "Ou alors...c'est peut-être le thé de Quatre...tu sais...on a découvert que Quatre buvait du thé bizarre...un peu comme le "thé Eléphant" à la télé...ça fait un peu délirer et tu agis comme une sorte de nymphomane ou d'excité quand tu en bois...c'est peut-être ça ?"  
  
Sunny : "T'as raison...ça ne peut être QUE ça...Je vais aller le voir pour lui demander s'il en a bu ..."  
  
Journaliste, dans son coin : "Ainsi, Sunny décida de se jeter dans la cage aux lions...(à un employé) Il faudra absolument qu'on la suive à ce moment-là...ça risque d'être chaud !!!"  
  
Sunny, à Sora : "Bon ! J'y vais !!"  
  
Sora, de mauvaise humeur : "Ouais, c'est ça...ravie de t'avoir conseillée...et n'écoute pas mes problèmes surtout !!!"  
  
Sunny : "Bah qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? T'as des problèmes, toi ? Je croyais que tout allait bien avec Duo..."  
  
Sora, tristement (elle aime se plaindre) : "Duo...ne veut plus de moi...mais a-t-il un jour voulu de moi ? En tout cas, il a décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, on devrait se contenter de rapports strictements professionnels...pour le bien de ma..."carrière" !!!.......Pfff ! Je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser tomber ! C'est trop nul de laisser tomber Duo alors qu'il est plus important pour moi que cette carrière de merde !"  
  
Sunny : "C'est louche ! Je vais aller lui dire un truc à ce crétin !"  
  
Sora se lève brusquement : "Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, oui ? Occupe-toi de Wufei ! T'as déjà fort à faire avec, non ?"  
  
"VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER CHANTER, MERDE ???"  
  
C'était Yami qui venait de hurler dans son micro pour ramener le silence dans le public...en réponse à ses vocalises, un sifflement suraigu résonna dans la salle.  
  
Journaliste, d'un ton dramatique, à la caméra : "Sora et Duo...au bord de la rupture...? Sora, va-t-elle abandonner sa carrière de rêve au profit d'une amourette avec son garde du corps ??? Envoyez vos réactions par courrier au fan-club des Anges Déchus dont l'adresse défile en ce moment au bas de votre écran ou par SMS au 810 82 !"  
  
Yami recommence à chanter :   
  
"You gotta let him go   
  
(tu dois le laisser partir)  
  
Let him go, let him go  
  
(le laisser partir, le laisser partir...)"  
  
Soudain, elle aperçoit derrière un coin de rideau soulevé par la brise hawaïenne, une tête brune aux cheveux en bataille...IL la fixe intensément et sans pudeur...la déshabillant des yeux...sans doute, se croyait-il à l'abri des regards...  
  
Yami, en le regardant avec désir :  
  
"But he's all mine now  
  
(mais il est tout à moi maintenant)  
  
So stop pursuing him  
  
(donc arrête de le poursuivre)  
  
Before you get your feelings hurt  
  
(avant que tu ne sois blessée dans tes sentiments)  
  
See our love is hot  
  
(regarde, notre amour est torride)  
  
And no, it won't stop  
  
(et non, ça ne s'arrêtera pas)  
  
'Cause I got him on lock  
  
(parce que je l'ai mis sous clé...)"  
  
A ce moment, l'horrible visage courroucé de Relena apparaît devant la caméra et elle se met à piailler comme une poule à qui on a volé son oeuf chéri : "Cette fille est une vipère !!! Elle tente de me voler Heero !!"  
  
Le journaliste, intéressé : "Quoi ?! Vous et Heero...? Dites m'en plus..."  
  
Relena, en minaudant : "Je suis sa PETITE AMIE !"  
  
Journaliste, à la caméra : "Nous venons de dénicher un scoop...Relena Darlian et Yami-Rose se disputent un seul et même homme...un dénommé Heero...terrible triangle amoureux...laquelle des deux remportera la partie ?"  
  
Relena se tourne vers la scène, rouge de colère et regarde Yami qui s'adresse directement à elle :  
  
"Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
  
(ex-petite amie, tu ne peux pas l'avoir)  
  
It's about time  
  
(il est temps)  
  
That you found you a new man  
  
(que tu te trouve un nouveau mec)  
  
He's moved on  
  
(il s'est recasé)  
  
Don't you know, don't you know  
  
(ne le sais-tu pas, ne le sais-tu pas)  
  
You gotta let him go   
  
(tu dois le laisser partir)  
  
Let him go, let him go  
  
(le laisser partir, le laisser partir !)"  
  
Relena fulmine : "La peste !!"  
  
La chanson se termine et Yami s'apprête à rejoindre ses camarades quand Relena lui tombe dessus, fumante de colère : "Comment oses-tu me VOLER Heero ? Méchante !!"  
  
Yami, innocemment : "Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..."  
  
Relena, en s'avançant vers elle, menaçante : "Je te déteste ! Je te poursuivrai devant les tribunaux ! Je te ferai jeter en prison !!! (elle serre le poing) Grrrrr !!! Les gens comme toi me font vraiment regretter d'être pacifiste !!! Je vais te...."  
  
Heero retient son poing comme elle s'apprêtait à frapper Yami et la rejette loin derrière : "Ca va Yami ? Elle ne t'a pas blessée ?"  
  
Yami, pleurnichant : "Siiiii...,j'ai maaaaal..."  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "J'ai mal fait mon travail...j'aurais dû te surveiller de plus près...(il baisse les yeux) Excuse-moi..."  
  
Yami : "Mais non...ce n'est pas grave...mais la prochaine fois, ne reste pas caché derrière le rideau (elle lui fait un clin d'oeil)..."  
  
Heero, qui tente de rester de marbre : "Heu...oui...très bien."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Devant la porte du local réservé au personnel , Sunny réfléchissait à comment elle allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour parler à Wufei ...  
  
Pensées de Sunny : " Ah la la !!! Quelle merde ! Comment je vais faire moi ! Si je me trouve seule à seule avec lui , il va recommencer ses avances et moi , je sais pas si j'arriverai à résister longtemps ! Déjà tout à l'heure , c'était tout juste ! Si seulement il s'était contenté de ces phrases barbara cartlandesques !!! Mais non !!! Il fallait qu'il me regarde avec ses regards .... brûlants !!! Et qu'il me serre comme ça contre lui !!!! Tu m'étonnes que j'ai pas réagi ... j'avais trop chaud ... parce que c'est sûr que question chaleur ... MERDE ! A quoi je pense encore !!! Il n'était pas lui même , IL N'ETAIT PAS LUI MEME !!!! Quoiqu'il en soit , je dois écourter au maximum cet entretien et surtout , je ne dois pas le regarder , et je ne dois pas le laisser m'approcher ! Je fais mon speech, il répond vite fait et je me casse ! Allez ! "   
  
Elle s'avance et frappe à la porte d'un air résolu ... une voix lui répond d'entrer ...  
  
Sunny , hésitante , en ouvrant la porte : " Est-ce-que Wufei est là ? Je dois lui parler ! "  
  
Voix de Wufei : " Bien sûr que je suis là ... et ça tombe bien car je suis seul ... en fait je t'attendais ... "  
  
Gloups .   
  
Sunny , secouant la tête pour chasser les idées perverses ( car elle n'a pas besoin de thé pour en avoir °)   
  
et entrant d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce : " Est-ce-que quelqu'un t'a servi du thé ? C'est le thé de Quatre qui provoque ce genre de comportement !!! Tu en as forcément pris !!! Qui t'en as servi ??? "   
  
Wufei , cherchant à s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle recule et essaye désespérément de regarder ailleurs : " Tu ne penses donc pas que je puisse être sincère ... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne pourrais pas avoir envie d'être seul avec toi ... un moment ... "  
  
Sunny , au bord de la rupture : " C'est vrai ça ... ( elle arrête de reculer , pendant que son prédateur continue à s'approcher ... il s'arrête juste devant elle ... elle lève les yeux vers lui) mais ... quand même ... j'ai du mal à croire que ... "  
  
Wufei, avec un air prometteur : " Tu as peut-être besoin ... de preuves ? "   
  
Sunny , cherchant à reprendre ses esprits et à reculer : " Hm ... je sais pas ... Hey !!! Mais le VRAI Wufei ne dirait vraiment pas des trucs comme ça d'abord !!! ( elle plonge son regard dans le sien ) ah la laaaaaaaaa ... en fait je sais pas ... "   
  
A ce moment , elle se retrouve plaquée contre la porte ... c'est alors qu'il se serre à nouveau contre elle ...  
  
Wufei , en jouant avec quelques mèches qui débordent de la coiffure de Sunny : " Je n'ai pas bu de thé , et je suis tout à fait moi même ... tu n'as rien à craindre ... "  
  
Sunny , captivée : " ..... ah ... d'accord ... alors .... dans ce cas .... " ( elle caresse son visage avec un air béat )  
  
Comme tout à l'heure , il avance ses lèvres vers elle ... mais cette fois , Sunny n'avait vraiment plus envie de résister .... rrrrrrrrrr ... hm . Pardon . Je rentre dans mon personnage d'auteur hyper sérieux .   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Derrière la scène aménagée...au bord de la plage...  
  
"Trouvé !!!"  
  
Duo se retourne et se retrouve face à Sora, qui le pointe du doigt, triomphante. Elle reprend son sérieux et s'avance vers lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux : "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui et...j'ai enfin pris ma décision."  
  
Duo, surpris : "Hein ? Quelle décision ?"  
  
Sora, déterminée : "Cette histoire de carrière, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisi ! Si je dois choisir entre ça et notre...amitié...humhum...je préfère largement notre amitié ! (elle lève les yeux vers la scène derrière eux) Entre passer du temps avec des milliers d'inconnus qui m'adulent et une personne qui m'évite mais...que j'aime beaucoup...c'est sûr que je n'ai pas à hésiter..."  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Mais Sora...je...c'est vrai que je t'ai évitée aujourd'hui mais je ne te déteste pas !"  
  
Sora, en souriant timidement : "Oui...Je sais...c'était simplement pour mon bien...mais je ne sais pas si je peux continuer cette carrière....bien sûr, j'aime bien chanter...mais le rythme de travail...tout ce qui passe autour de nous...c'est intimidant...ça va trop vite...ce n'est pas..."mon rythme"...alors en plus, si toi tu t'en vas...ma soeur qui n'a d'yeux que pour Wufei...Yami qui est obsédée par Heero...je n'aurais plus personne pour me soutenir ! Je crois que je tiendrai jamais le coup...Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là avant de m'effondrer devant les caméras...Là, ça créerait un vrai scandale..."  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Sora...tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça...On se verra toujours...je serai là pour te soutenir..."  
  
Sora baisse les yeux et se retourne vers la scène, très embarrassée : "Mais ce ne sera pas comme avant...comme avant-hier, quand on plaisantait encore ensemble...ou quand on se parlait très souvent...on se verra...quand au juste ? Moi, je voulais.....................je voulais.......passer du temps avec toi..........."  
  
Duo la fixe tristement et s'approche d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule : "........Moi aussi....j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi...."  
  
Sora se retourne brusquement, l'air déterminé : "Bon, alors c'est décidé ! Je vais tout laisser tomber ! Comme ça, on...(elle lève les yeux et se retrouve très près de lui).....on....pourra...être ensemble....enfin...peut-être....?"  
  
Duo, troublé : "Je.....oui....bien sûr....et puis.....si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire....je pensais que...peut-être que tu as quelqu'un en vue mais....moi, je...je voulais simplement te dire que...tu comptes beaucoup pour moi...et je...je crois que...je suis am...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!"  
  
SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH !!!!  
  
Sora, en se serrant contre Duo : "Aaaaaaaah !!!!! Qu'est-ce-que c'était ???"  
  
Duo, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille : "Aucune idée...reste là, je vais voir !"  
  
Il retire ses chausssures et s'approche de l'eau quand soudain, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds émerge des ondes telle une sirène et le fixe avec de grands yeux..............................  
  
Une longue minute passe......Finalement, la fille le prend par le col pour le regarder de plus près et s'écrie : "Oh mon dieu !!! Duo ! C'est Duo ! Je suis chez les g-boys ! Les g-boys !!! Ahahah ! Ahahahahahah ! C'est super ça ! Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!"  
  
A force de s'agiter comme une folle, elle perd l'équilibre et s'écroule dans l'eau sous l'oeil consterné de Sora et Duo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! Niark niark niark ! 


	8. Concert à Hawaï partie 2

Titre : Délire Interdimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Romannnnnnce....humouuuuuur...Ahahahahahahahah ! Aaah...  
  
Disclaimer : Les mecs sont pas à nous.....bouuuuuh ! Relena non plus....Lady Une non plus...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
- Yami-Rose : Ouais...les sentiments de Heero s'éclaircissent de plus en plus ! On a droit au même genre de trucs dans ce chapitre ! Régale-toi !  
  
- Deedo : Deedo qui pète les plombs ? Hmm...et ça ne fait que commencer !!! Tu n'en finis plus de faire tourner en bourrique le staff de "Délire inter" !! Tu ennuies tout le monde, tu saute sur Trowa sans aucune piété ! (le mot est juste ! si-si !) Bref, Deedo débarque et ça se sent...  
  
- Leenaren : On est content de t'avoir remonter le moral ! Voici un nouveau chapitre explosif plein de bonne humeur ! Si Wufei disparaît de ce chap, c'est pour mieux laisser de la place à la nouvelle arrivante...qui est cette mystérieuse fille...?.........................Ahahahahah! Lis le chapitre et tu le sauras !  
  
- Siria Black : Heu........................................comment dire ? Cette "pouf fan de Duo" ??? Ahahah...heu...c'est le nouveau perso qui va devenir un des personnages principaux de la fic !! Mais ne t'inquiète pas...les apparences sont trompeuses ! Elle n'est pas SI horrible que cela ! ......pas du tout même ! Ca dépend pour qui !  
  
- Stéphanie : Excellent pronostic !!! Tu avais raison à propos de la fille, félicitations !! C'est vrai que le couple Sunny/Wufei est adorable !....................En lisant cela, QUI aurais envie de caser Wufei avec Duo ou avec Treize ou Zechs, hein ? HEIN ??? Hum...voilà. Comme ton pronostic était bon, tu as gagné...heu...le droit de lire la suite ! Ahahahahahahah ! Comme nous sommes cruelles !   
  
- Sandra : Et oui ! Géniallissime ! Chapitre certifié "Qualité S&S" !!! Malheureusement seulement disponible sur ce site et sur celui du studio !!! Mais c'est juré, un jour...LE STUDIO S&S CONQUERIRA LE MONDE !!! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!! Hum. Voilà.  
  
- Nain Testin : COMMENT CA TE LE VOLER !!! Il EST A............hum....il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut mais il se trouve que je suis une des auteurs donc dans cette fic...c'est avec MOI qu'il veut être ! Ahahahahahahah !   
  
Heu...j'avais autre chose à dire ? Nan....pas à ma connaissance...alors, bonne lecture !!! (grand sourire innocent)  
  
Intro : Rien à dire pour justifier notre absence à part.....LE SITE DU STUDIO EST EN LIIIIIIIGNE !!! ALLEZ VOIR OU ON ECRIT PLUS RIEN !!!!! http:membres.lycos.fr/studioss/  
  
Sunny : Bon , on sait , la présentation est moche , les couleurs affreuses , ect ... mais on a pas de sous pour s'acheter des supers logiciels ( mais vous pouvez tjrs m'envoyer de l'argent ... )   
  
Sora, très en forme : Et puis....vous ne pourrez trouver que les versions remasterisées de nos fics sur NOTRE site !! Ahahahahahahahah !  
  
Sunny : D'ailleurs , mes fics ne sont plus disponibles que sur le site ( je le dit car je pense que personne mis à part Sandra n'a remarqué ... sympa ... ça fait plaisir ...)  
  
Sora, gênée : "Mais non...Sunny.....(fouille dans nos mails).....Ah si...."  
  
Sunny : PEU IMPORTE ! Le nouveau chap de Délire Inter est arrivé alors bonne lecture à tous !   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 8 : Concert à Hawaï (part.2)  
  
Au bord de la plage, à Hawaï...  
  
Duo et Sora regardaient avec consternation la pauvre fille qui venait de tomber du ciel...  
  
Sora, tristement : "Pauvre Trowa........."  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Hein ?"  
  
Sora, soudain très excitée : "Deedoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!"  
  
La fille, qui se roulait dans l'eau se relève et la regarde fixement...puis : "Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! Tu es là !!!! Les filles aussi ? Ahahahah ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passées !!! C'est superrrrrrrrr !!!! Quand je suis arrivée chez Yami, j'ai été accueillie par ses parents et quand je suis montée vous retrouver dans la chambre, il n' y avait personne !!!! Et c'est là que .... JE L'AI VUE !!! THE imaaage !!! Là, sur l'écran de l'ordi !!! Elle était tellement...tellement... MERVEILLEUSE !!! Je me suis avancée vers l'écran , comme hypnotisée et je l'ai touchée ... ah la la ... quelle sensation ... ET MAINTENANT , ME VOILA !!!"  
  
Sora, perplexe : "Heu...mais on est parti il y a au moins un mois....(à voix basse) D'ailleurs j'espère que mes parents vont bien...(à voix haute) Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant ???"  
  
Deedo, en haussant les épaules : "Ben...pour nous, vous n'êtes parties qu'il y a 5 minutes...apparemment..."  
  
Sora, pensivement : "Ah...............Cool !"  
  
Duo, perplexe : ".............Sora....tu peux m'expliquer...? Qui est-ce ?"  
  
Sora, en riant : "Ahahahahah ! Hum. C'est Deedo ! Une copine à nous ! Elle était aussi invitée chez Yami le jour de notre disparition !!........(à voix basse).....Ca tombe bien....elle est très fan de Trowa..."  
  
Tous deux se tournent vers Deedo qui regarde autour d'elle d'un air très excité.  
  
Deedo, prenant Sora par le col : "Il est OU Trowa ???????"  
  
Sora, perplexe : "Heu.....pas là...au cirque ?........(Avec une fille.......? Heu....nan, j'vais garder ça pour moi...)"  
  
Deedo la relâche brusquement : "Et Yami ? Et Sunny ???"  
  
Sora, en montrant la scène et les coulisses, derrière eux : "Par là....fais attention...peut-être qu'elles...fricotent avec Wufei et Heero...!! AH ! Et fais gaffe aussi ! Relena traîne dans le coin !!"  
  
Deedo, très excitée : "Hiiiiiiiiiii !!! Parce qu'ils sont là eux aussi !!!!!! (elle reluque bien Duo) Coooooooooool !!"  
  
Sora suit son regard d'un air inquiet et pose une main (de propriétaire) sur l'épaule de Duo : "Oui...d'accord... mais...on demandera à Lady Une de te ramener TON Trowa..."  
  
Deedo, très excitée : "Oui-oui-OUIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!"  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Heu....maintenant...tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre les filles.............(et me laisser ENFIN seule avec Duo !!!!)"  
  
Deedo, avec enthousiasme : "Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! Super idée ! Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!"  
  
Elle se précipite vers le bâtiment en laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée...  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Bon....bah...qu'est-ce-qu'on fait...? Elle va peut-être se perdre dans les coulisses ? Et j'ai peur qu'elle aggresse quelqu'un...!"  
  
Duo, en riant nerveusement : "Ahahah ! Ouais...t'as raison...........(Sora fait quelques pas pour s'en aller).....on reparlera de ça plus tard..."  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Hm-moui..."  
  
Et sans un mot, tous deux partent dans la direction qu'a pris Deedo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A l'intérieur du local du personnel...  
  
Sunny, captivée, reculait vers la porte : " ..... ah ... d'accord ... alors .... dans ce cas .... "  
  
Wufei s'approcha d'elle davantage, les yeux fermés, prêt à déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser...  
  
Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Sunny bascula en arrière contre la porte...tandis que Wufei faisait un pas en avant pour embrasser......Deedo !  
  
Constatant son erreur (on ne sait comment...), Wufei recule brusquement.  
  
Deedo, choquée : " OH ! Mais...qu'est-ce-que...mais qu'est-ce-que...?"  
  
Tish ! Elle le gifle.  
  
Wufei, sous le choc : "Hein ? Quoi...Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?"  
  
Sunny, par terre : "C'est qui CELLE-LA ???"  
  
Deedo, toujours choquée : "Oh mon Dieu ! Wufei m'a embrassée !!! Wufei embrasse des gens ! Wufei a des lèvres et il SAIT S'EN SERVIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!"  
  
Sora, juste derrière elle : "Oui...enfin....c'est pas nouveau non plus..."  
  
Deedo, impressionnée : "QUOI ??? Toi AUSSI il t'a embrassée !!!!"  
  
Duo, inquiet : Quoi ? C'est vrai Sora ? Wufei t'a embrassée ?!!!"  
  
Sora, perplexe : "Hein ? Nonnnn !! Mais il sait parler ! Donc, il sait se servir ce ses lèvres !"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "BON ! Quelqu'un va me dire qui c'est cette fille ?!!!"  
  
Deedo, joyeusement : "C'est moi !!! Deedooooooooooo !!!! Alors ??? Si j'ai bien compris, Wufei allait t'embrasser et tu es maintenant fâchée contre moi parce que je t'ai volé ce baiser !!! Roooooh !!!"  
  
Sunny, détournant délicatement la conversation : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Deedo !!! Tu es arrivée ici !!! Quel hasard !!! Mais comment t'as fait ??"  
  
Deedo, en riant : "Ahahah ! THE image bien sûr ! THE image..."  
  
Et elle rappelle toute l'histoire...en échange, les filles lui racontent leur histoire.  
  
Sora, sérieusement : "A propos du groupe...je voulais vous dire...J'envisage sérieusement d'arrêter...A cause des caméras, je ne peux pas...(embarrassée)...voir Duo assez souvent...alors que c'est un ami très important pour moi !"  
  
Deedo, qui a bien suivi : "Aaaah ! Vous voulez sortir ensemble !!!"  
  
Sunny, choquée : "OH ! Tu me l'avais même pas dit !!!"  
  
Affollée, Sora se tourna vers Duo : "Mais...mais...c'est pas...heu...c'est juste que...heu...je-quitte-le-groupe-et- puis-c'est-touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Et ben tant pis !!! Deedo te remplacera !!!"  
  
Sora, choquée : "Hein ??? Mais.....heu....c'est pas possible !!! (d'un air théâtral) JE SUIS IRREMPLACABLE !! Elle n'a pas mon air...cruchon....et....heu....innocent !!! Regarde-moi son air pervers !!! Elle ne peut pas me remplacer !!!"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Et bien on supprime ton rôle !!!!"  
  
Paniquée, Sora lança vers Duo un air plein de regrets...  
  
Sora, en baissant les yeux : "Mais........(en relevant la tête fièrement) Les ventes de disque vont baisser sans moi ! Vous avez besoin de moi !!!!............................Je reste dans le groupe que vous le vouliez ou non ! Et pas la peine de me supplier Sunny !!! Tu peux te relever, tu vois ? Je ne partirai pas !!!"  
  
Sunny, calmement : "Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix."  
  
Deedo, enthousiaste : "Ouaiiiiiiiiiis !!!! Superrrrrrrrrrrr !!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans la loge de Yami...  
  
Heero jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux vers la fermeture éclair grande ouverte de la robe de Yami : il lui était très difficile de détourner les yeux de son soutien-gorge dont il pouvait voir les attaches et les bretelles...  
  
Heero, hésitant : "Tu as des costumières pour t'aider à t'habiller, non ?"  
  
Yami, d'un ton plaintif : "Non...je les ai toutes renvoyées....ce sont des incapables !!"  
  
Heero posa une main sur son épaule et commença à remonter la fermeture : "Mais non...c'est juste que...tu es stressée à cause de ce concert. Tu devrais te détendre..."  
  
Yami, d'un ton plein de luxure : "Oh....ouiiiii..."  
  
Heero, déstabilisé : "Hum...heu...peut-être qu'en engageant un masseur..."  
  
Yami, innocemment : "Un masseur qui caresserait ma peau et saurait détendre mes pauvres petits muscles endoloris ?"  
  
Heero, commençant à caresser distraitement l'épaule de Yami : "Oui....et....heu..."  
  
"NON !!!"  
  
Surpris et surtout troublés, Yami et Heero se retournèrent vers la porte et reconnurent avec déception l'immonde créature blonde...RELENA !!!!   
  
Heero remonta la fermeture éclair d'un coup sec et lança un regard déçu vers Yami qui baissa les yeux tristement.  
  
Relena, choquée : "HEERO !!! Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?!!! Heero, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu n'es plus le même, Heero ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !! J'ai besoin de savoir, Heero ! Est-ce-que c'est cette fille qui t'a ensorcelé ?! Je suis sûre que c'est elle mais dis-le moi quand même, Heero !"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Relena, Yami n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Si j'ai changé, c'est simplement parce que...tout le monde change un jour ou l'autre !! Je ne peux pas toujours rester muet et obéissant ! Je ne peux pas t'obéir et être avec toi dès que tu en as envie ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi Relena !!"  
  
Relena : "Oh...Heero....Heero...(elle se mit à trembler) C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE !!!"  
  
Elle se jeta sur Yami et la prit par le cou pour l'étrangler !!!  
  
Deedo, qui passait dans le couloir, ouvrit la porte en grand et lança un joyeux : "Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!!!"  
  
.....................................  
  
..............................  
  
....................  
  
Deedo, choquée : "Oh pardon ! Je dérange ! Heu...Relena, vous allez la tuer ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une pacifiste !!"  
  
Yami, à moitié étranglée : "Aaah-Deedo..."  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "Salut ! Je suis arrivée chez toi et comme tu n'étais pas là, tes parents m'ont dit de monter à ta chambre ! J'ai vu THE image sur l'écran et....j'ai pas pu résister !!! C'est trop coooool ici !!!"  
  
Relena se tourna vers elle en pleurant, puis la poussa brutalement et se jeta sur Sunny et Sora qui étaient juste derrière elle : "Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! Sunny ! Sora !!!! Yami est une sorcière !!! Vous ne pouvez pas la garder dans votre groupe !!!..................Prenez-moi à sa place !!!!"  
  
Sunny, gênée : "Heu...c'est à dire que...elle a signé un contrat ! Elle est obligée de rester dans le groupe pendant au moins....15 ans !!!"  
  
Relena, en lançant un regard noir vers Yami : "Alors engagez-moi quand même ! Un quatuor ! Ce sera super !!"  
  
Sora, en haussant les épaules d'un air embarrassé : "Impossible ! On a déjà engagé Deedo !"  
  
Deedo, en riant : "Ahahahah ! Désolée !"  
  
Relena, avec haine : "Je la déteste déjà !!!"  
  
Deedo, ravalant son rire : "Oups. Je commence mal."  
  
Yami, ravie : "Mais non ! C'est super ! Plus on est de folles, plus on rit !!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sur la scène...Sora chantait "une petite douceur" à Duo...  
  
Sora, écarlate, regardant fixement un siège vide :   
  
"Turn me inside out  
  
- Tu me chamboule  
  
Make my heart beat  
  
- et fais battre mon coeur  
  
Need no one else your all I need  
  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
  
Personality, and everything you do  
  
- Ta personalité et tout ce que tu fais  
  
Makes me love everything 'bout you.  
  
- me font tout aimer à ton propos   
  
Your smile,  
  
- Ton sourire,  
  
Your style,  
  
- ton style,  
  
Is so fly, I can't deny.  
  
- me font planer, je ne peux le nier.  
  
Gotta crush on you and that is true indeed  
  
- J'en pince pour toi et je suis sincère, vraiment  
  
N I'm diggin' you make me believe...  
  
- et je comprend que tu me fais croire que...   
  
Deedo, d'un air de commère : "Hin hin ! Duo !!! Tu devrais écouter ça attentivement...ça parle de ton "smile" et de ton "style"..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Oui....ça va...je sais..."  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Bof ! C'est que des niaiseries !"  
  
Yami, en regardant Heero du coin de l'oeil : "Moi j'aime bien...."  
  
Heero, troublé : "Hm....ah.....je.....ah."  
  
Relena, en fixant Yami d'un air furieux : "PAS MOI !!!"  
  
Sora, sur scène, leur jeta un regard agacé et enchaîna sur le refrain en reprenant une voix douce :  
  
"...that your love is one in a million  
  
- que ton amour est unique sur un million  
  
It goes on and on and on  
  
- Il continue, encore et encore   
  
You give me a really good feelin' all day long  
  
- et grâce à toi, je me sens vraiment bien toute la journée...  
  
your love is one in a million  
  
- ton amour est unique sur un million  
  
It goes on and on and on  
  
- Il continue, encore et encore   
  
You give me a really good feelin' all day long  
  
- et grâce à toi, je me sens vraiment bien toute la journée..."  
  
Yami, sussurant en regardant Heero : "Aaaall....dayyyy...lonnng...."  
  
Relena, furieuse : "Petite peste !!!"  
  
Elle se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber de son siège et toutes deux roulèrent dans l'allée.  
  
Heero, perplexe : "Ca suffit ! Arrêtez !"  
  
Deedo, amusée : "Ahahahahah ! Aaah...au fait Sunny...qu'est-ce-qu'il fait Wufei ? Ca l'amuserait sûrement ce...petit combat de poules !!"  
  
Sunny, amusée également : "Ahahahah...je crois qu'il est allé prendre l'air...le baiser que vous avez échangé (air brusquement énervé) l'a APPAREMMENT perturbé !!"  
  
Deedo, amusée : "Ahahahahah....Rooooh ! Désolée !!"  
  
Sunny, d'un air dramatique : "C'est pas grave ! Laisse tomber ! Je vais le voir pour lui dire qu'il était sous l'effet du thé..."  
  
Elle se leva et quitta la salle de répétition...Elle passa devant Duo, de plus en plus troublé par la chanson.  
  
Duo, troublé : "Oh...."  
  
Deedo, joyeusement : "Aaaah !!! Il rougit ! Il rougit !!! (elle hurle à Sora) IL ROUGIIIIIIT !!! C'EST SUPERRRR ! CONTINUE ! TU VAS L'AVOIR !!!"  
  
Sora, énervée : "HMHM !!! Heu...(elle rougit et baisse les yeux en tournant la tête du côté de Duo)  
  
I'll give you anything you want from me  
  
- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux de moi  
  
Anything you want,  
  
- tout ce que tu veux  
  
Anthing you need,  
  
- tout ce dont tu as besoin  
  
Anything your soul desires.......  
  
- tout ce que ton âme désire...  
  
Heu....voilà....merci...(elle s'incline) et...saluuuuuuuuuuuut !!!"  
  
Sans attendre la fin de la chanson, elle sauta de la scène et s'enfuit vers les coulisses, enjambant les corps de Yami et Relena qui roulaient non loin de là...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayant été mise au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille, Lady Une avait en toute hâte décidé de "réquisitionner" le corps musclé de Trowa pour protéger Deedo. C'est pourquoi un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir séparé Yami et Relena et les avoir escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Heero prit la première navette, accompagné de Deedo et Lady Une....pour...ALLER CHERCHER Trowa...(pauvre....heu...grand et innocent jeune homme qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend au moment où nous parlons...)  
  
Dans la navette...  
  
Deedo, chantonnant en articulant bien : "On-va-chercher-Trowa ! On-va-chercher-Trowa ! On-va chercher-Trowa !"  
  
Heero, honteux, une main sur son visage : "................"  
  
Lady Une, intéressée : "Alors comme ça...vous avez un...faible pour Trowa ?"  
  
Deedo, les mains sur les joues : "Je suis folle de luiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Heero, honteux : "...................."  
  
Lady Une, d'un air complice : "Je peux peut-être....(elle se rapproche de Deedo)...essayer (elle se rapproche encore).....de vous arranger cela !!!....Il n'a personne dans sa vie....je le sais...tout le monde le sait...!!! C'est écrit sur son visage !!! Je suis sûre que tout ce qu'il attend....c'est une fille comme vous !!!"  
  
Deedo, se jetant dans les bras de Heero : "Yipiiiiiiiii !!! Il m'aime !!"  
  
Lady Une, perplexe : "Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !!"  
  
Heero, honteux : "................Lâche-moi."  
  
Deedo, riant : "Ahahahahahah ! Oui......(elle se tourne vers Lady Une).....Vous disiez ?"  
  
Lady Une, perplexe : "Trowa est célibataire...il ne tient qu'à VOUS de le conquérir !!!!"  
  
Deedo, levant un poing victorieux vers le ciel...heu...le plafond : "Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!"  
  
On apporta des raffraîchissements, et Deedo décida de reporter son attention sur Heero pour ne pas être trop excitée en arrivant devant Trowa...  
  
Deedo, joyeusement : "Alors....comment vont les amours ???"  
  
Heero, honteux : "....................Ca ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai rien à te dire là-dessus !"  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "Donc, tu es amoureux de Yami mais Relena te barre le passage...c'est un peu....comme si tu étais une petite souris et comme si Relena était un gros chat qui t'empêche de donner un coup de dent dans la tendre et fondante meule de fromage.....Hm ?"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Pas du tout."  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "Donc c'est ça....intéressant...Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais...dire au chat que tu l'emmerde et aller croquer un bon gros morceau de cette délicieuse meule...qui n'attend que toi !!! Imagine un peu...fondante sous la langue...tu l'émoustille un peu...et elle fond en un clin d'oeil...tu la presse dans tes bras et...il n'en restera que du p'tit lait !!!"  
  
Heero, froidement : "J'en ai assez entendu."  
  
Il se leva et partit en direction des toilettes.  
  
Deedo, joyeusement : "Hé !!! Heero ! N'oublie pas !!! SUIS TES EMOTIONS !!!"  
  
Mais Heero ne se retourna même pas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pendant que le concert faisait rage à Hawaï...une autre tornade s'apprêtait à se déchaîner sur la colonie de Trowa...  
  
"Trowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!"  
  
Le malheureux jeune homme se retourna et n'eut hélas pas le temps de s'écarter à temps...Deedo lui sauta dessus sans aucune pitié.  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce-que...?"  
  
Heero, arrivant tranquillement : "Bonjour Trowa."  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Bonjour..."  
  
Deedo, le relâchant brusquement : "Oh ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi...je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !"  
  
Heero, à Lady Une : "Quatre ne vous aurait pas...donné du thé que vous auriez servi à Deedo dans la navette ?"  
  
Lady Une, choquée : "QUOI ??? Nonnnnn !!! Jamais je ne ferais ça !! Je sais très bien à quel point c'est dangereux !!!"  
  
Heero, soupçonneux : "Hm..."  
  
Lady Une, sérieusement : "Bonjour Trowa...Nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous parler d'une mission très importante !"  
  
Trowa, en fixant Deedo d'un air inquiet : "Il y a eu une nouvelle...fille...venue d'un autre monde, n'est-ce-pas ?"  
  
Lady Une, sérieusement : "Oui...et bien sûr...je ne peux pas faire appel au jeune Quatre Raberba Winner ! Il a beaucoup de travail...avec sa...heu...multinationale..."  
  
Trowa, en regardant Deedo d'un air...étrange : "Je vois..."  
  
Deedo, avec de grannnnnds chibi eyes : "........[couinement]....."  
  
Trowa, troublé et amusé : "Hm...d'accord...je viens..."  
  
"NONNNNN !! TROWAAAAAAAAAA !!!"  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour accueillir Catherine.  
  
Catherine, les larmes aux yeux : "NON ! Trowa !!! Tu retournes encore dans ton monde de silence !!"  
  
Deedo, joyeusement : "Hein ? Mais non ! Il va jouer le rôle de mon garde-du-corps !!! Je travaille dans le monde de la musique ! Il est dans le show-biz lui aussi ! Il ne sera pas dépaysé !!"  
  
Catherine, en regardant Deedo de haut en bas : "Je vois......(joyeusement) Allez Trowa ! Vas-y ! Tu vas bien t'amuser !!! Tu vas te faire plein d'amis !!!"  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Ah ? Bon....laissez-moi le temps de faire mes bagages. Je vous rejoins tout de suite."  
  
Il s'éloigna sous les yeux émerveillés de Deedo.  
  
Deedo, très excitée : "Qu'est-ce-qu'il est canon !!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIN DU CHAP !!! YEAAAH !!!  
  
Petite précision : La chanson chantée par Sora est "One in a million" d'Aaliyah !!  
  
Prochain chapitre : diffusion de l'émission "un peu plus près des étoiles".....des bouleversements dans les relations ! Ca va chauffer le cul dans les chaumièèèèèèèèèèèèèèèes !!! 


	9. La cassette

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel (ou aussi "Fallen Angels")  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Romance, humour et show-business  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à nous sinon nous ne serions déjà plus de ce monde...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Leenaren : Merci de rester au rendez-vous !! C'est vrai qu'accueillir une nouvelle fan permet de créer de nouvelles situations bien amusantes....même au détriment des autres ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai...pauvre Trowa... mais bon...ça lui fera voir du pays ! Minute ! Le propre d'un cirque, ce n'est pas justement de voyager ?................  
  
....................Bon, pas grave ! Il va se faire des amis comme ça et...heu...d'accord, j'abandonne, il est à plaindre ! Il est à plaindre et il n'y a personne pour le sortir de là !  
  
Yami-Rose : Tadaaa !!! Voici un nouveau chap....assez spécial....pas vraiment d'action...mais plutôt des scènes amusantes.......je pense que "ta scène" va beaucoup te plaire......voici un autre fantasme qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser...mais que toute la bande a le plaisir de visualiser en famille !!! Héhéhé !! C'est très vague, hein ? Lis le chapitre et tu comprendras sans doute un peu mieux...  
  
Siria Black : Excellement résumé !!! Oui....en bref, ça n'avance pas tant que ça dans les couples mais...ça risque bien de changer du tout au tout prochainement ! Ce chapitre apporte déjà son lot de délire et de romance.........et ce n'est que le début !!! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Deedo : Héhé !!! Voici le nouveau chaaaaap........peu d'action et peu de scènes en tête-à-tête mais....des scènes bien amusantes quand même...enfin...je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras...On a fait de notre mieux !! Merci pour ta confiance !!! On fera du mieux qu'on pourra pour que ta romance avec Trowa ne te déçoive pas... mais bon....puisque tu n'es jamais déçue par Trowa.......................................hum. Non, rien.  
  
Intro : Revoilà le Studio pour un nouveau chapitre !!! Merci de rester au rendez-vous et de nous encourager ! Au programme de ce chapitre, le visionnage intégral de la cassette de l'émission "un peu plus près des étoiles"...  
  
Seulement, le résultat est loin d'être celui attendu par les filles....Lady Une continue ses manigances dans l'ombre et les relations évoluent toutes seules...mais pas toujours dans le sens que l'on voudrait...  
  
Note du Studio S&S : Allez visiter notre siiiiiiiite !!!! Vous y trouverez la nouvelle version des "Joyeux campeurs", de "Sources de pouvoir" et des "Exilés" de Ssunsshine ainsi que la nouvelle version de "Preventer 5" et le premier chapitre de la nouvelle version des "g-boys en vrai de vrai" de Mademoiselle Sora !  
  
Sinon...tant pis.   
  
Merci à Sandra, Squallinou, Lorelei-Yuy et Miss Shinigami pour leur visite !!!  
  
Petit frère Snow : J'ai créé un site Gundam Wing, il n ' y a pas grand chose mais vous pouvez allez voir : http:membres.lycos.fr/ladimensiongundamw/  
  
Et....bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 9 : La cassette  
  
Sur un plateau de tournage...les 4 filles enregistrent le clip de leur prochain single : "More than a woman" (plus qu'une femme...).  
  
Chaque fille faisait sa chorégraphie dans une chambre à coucher, décorée selon son style, en chantant des couplets sulfureux...  
  
- Dans une chambre à coucher, style "oriental"...avec des lumières tamisées, des voiles un peu partout..des bougies parfumées, des tapis de cachemir, des tapisseries colorées et des tableaux réprésentant des scènes pas claires, tirées d'un ouvrage connu universellement sous le nom de...K...-S....  
  
Deedo, se roulant dans ses voiles, sur son lit : " Tempt me, drive me... feels so exciting ... " (tente-moi, conduis-moi...c'est si excitant...)  
  
Wufei, choqué : "Qu'est-ce-que...c'est...? C'est dégradant !!! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les filles tiennent absolument à perdre leur honneur en public sur ce plateau de tournage !!!!"  
  
Trowa, en souriant d'un air amusé : "Allons Wufei...c'est le monde du business...on ne peut pas y comprendre grand-chose, nous..."  
  
Wufei, scandalisé : "Mais toi, tu travailles dans le monde du spectacle !!! Ne me dis pas que Catherine agit de la même façon ?!!!"  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Non....mais ses tenues ne sont pas "  
  
Wufei, choqué : "OH !.........Ces filles viennent définitivement de perdre mon respect !!!"  
  
- Dans une chambre style "ado rebelle"...éclairée irrégulièrement par des spots...avec des murs peints en noir mais recouverts de posters et d'inscriptions révolutionnaires et insultants, genre "FUCK THE WORLD", une chambre en désordre total...avec des battes de baseball, des vêtements jonchant le sol...une sorte de "mini champ de bataille"...  
  
Sunny, en sautant sur son lit et en arrachant les posters : " I don't think your ready for this thing ... " (Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour cela)  
  
Duo, amusé : "Wouah...vous avez vu ce regard haineux ??? Ca en jette !!! On dirait qu'elle va nous bondir dessus !!!"  
  
Heero, froidement : "Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la chanson..."  
  
Wufei, soupirant : "Vraiment ridicule..."  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Enfin...c'est sûrement quelque chose qui se fait dans leur monde et puis...n'oubliez pas que Lady Une leur a donné l'autorisation..."  
  
Long silence..................  
  
- Dans une chambre style "romantique"...au papier peint bleu nuit couvert de petites étoiles phosphorescentes, éclairée par des bougies...avec un lit à baldaquin...  
  
Sora, en chemise de nuit serrée ouvre brusquement les baldaquins et commence à ramper sur son lit vers la caméra : "Do you wanna ride with me? We can be like Bonnie & Clyde...Be by your side" (Veux-tu chevaucher avec moi ? Nous pouvons être comme Bonnie et Clyde...Je serai à tes côtés...)  
  
Wufei, les yeux exorbités : "C'est pas possible !!! Je QUITTE le plateau !!"  
  
Duo, troublé : "Oui...c'est vrai que c'est un peu...."spécial"...."  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Enfin...les garçons...je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant dans ses paroles...elle a juste parler de...."chevaucher"..."  
  
Heero et Wufei lui lancent un regard noir qui veut dire "ça va ! Fais pas l'innocent ! Ca ne te va pas du tout !!!"  
  
Trowa baisse la tête et rit sous cape.  
  
- Dans une chambre...qui suinte la luxure...aux murs couverts de tapisseries rouge bordeaux...aux tapis en peaux de panthère...avec un lit recouvert d'une peau de tigre...avec une boule à facette accrochée au plafond !!  
  
Yami, en dansant sensuellement : " You go, I go...Cause we share pillows...Taste me, feed me...There's still no separating..." (Tu te lance, je me lance...car nous partageons l'oreiller...goûte-moi...nourris-moi...toujours aucune séparation...)  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut dire par "goûte-moi...nourris-moi..."...."  
  
Heero, de marbre : "........................aucune idée..........."  
  
Duo, d'un air amusé : "T'es sûr...? Parce que....t'es tout rouge !!!"  
  
Heero, s'étouffant : "Humhum...ces mots ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire....je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir !!"  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Tu devrais lui demander après le tournage...après tout, un peu de culture n'a jamais fait de mal à personne..."  
  
Heero lui lance un regard noir : "Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive...tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de Deedo...elle a une influence étrange sur toi..."  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Ah ? Moi...je la trouve plutôt amusante...enfin...elle m'a raconté certaines choses qu'elle avait analysée chez toi....c'était très intéressant..."  
  
Heero s'éloigne du plateau de tournage sans un mot.....mais Lady Une ouvre la porte brusquement et lui écrase la porte sur le nez.  
  
Lady Une, très excitée : "Arrêtez tout ! Arrêtez tout !!! J'ai la cassette !!! La casseeeeeeette !!!"  
  
Un technicien, perplexe : "Mais QUELLE cassette ???"  
  
Lady Une, plus sérieusement : "La cassette de l'émission "Un peu plus près des étoiles" !!!"  
  
Les filles : "Oh..."  
  
Deedo, très excitée : "Waaaaaah !!! Super !!!"  
  
Wufei : "On va ENFIN pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est passé !"  
  
Lady Une, avec enthousiasme : "Oui.......moi, je l'ai déjà visionné et c'est très instructif...ça reflette parfaitement la vie des filles.....J'ai donc donné mon accord à l'émission ! La cassette sera diffusée la semaine prochaine !"  
  
Duo, tranquillement : "On devrait peut-être finir le tournage...? Après tout, puisqu'elle ne sera diffusée que la semaine prochaine..."  
  
Sunny, d'un air déterminé : "Ecoutez ! Comme je suis la chef du groupe...(Les autres, choquées : "Hein ? QUOI ???") c'est à moi de décider si cette émission doit être diffusée alors je vais prendre cette cassette et la visionner.....seule..."  
  
Sora, choquée : "Hors de question !!! Je fais aussi partie du groupe et j'exige de voir cette cassette !!! (Lady Une glisse la cassette dans un magnétoscope...) Sinon... je veux que mon salaire soit triplé !!!!"  
  
Sunny, la prenant à part : "Mais il y a des choses compromettantes là-dedans !!! J'en suis sûre !!"  
  
Sora, chuchotant : "Je sais bien....on peut la regarder ensemble....non ?"  
  
Lady Une, joyeusement : "Allez ! C'est parti !!"  
  
Elle allume la télé, met le magnéto en marche et le visionnage forcé commence...........................  
  
---------------------------  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Tout commence à l'aéroport...où les jeunes filles nous présentent leurs gardes du corps...qui se révèleront plus tard être leurs petits amis !!"  
  
Journaliste, intéressé, à Yami : "Heero....votre garde du corps personnel....j'imagine que vous devez être très proches !"  
  
Yami, toute émue : "Oh...je ne sais pas....demandez à Heero...(elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux plein d'étoiles)"  
  
Heero, gêné : "Je ne suis pas payé pour faire des commentaires."  
  
Journaliste, à la caméra : "Il est sûrement payé pour autre chose..."  
  
Yami, dans la salle : "OH !!!....(aux autres) Vous croyez ???"  
  
Deedo, en ricanant et en donnant un coup de coude complice à Trowa : "J'en doute pas !!!"  
  
Heero se tait, honteux.  
  
Sora, le visage illuminé : "Ah !!!! Je vous présente Duo ! C'est mon garde du corps ! Et...voilà !"  
  
Journaliste : "Il est plutôt beau garçon..."  
  
Sora, se tournant légèrement vers Duo : "Ah...bah...oui, c'est vrai...j'avais pas fait attention...c'est vrai que...il est bien...(elle baisse les yeux)"  
  
Journaliste, en douce , à la caméra : "Dès la présentation, on peut remarquer qu'elles entretiennent des rapports troubles avec leur garde du corps..."  
  
Sora, troublée : "Hein ? Mais..heu...c'est n'importe quoi...enfin...c'est vrai que, tous, nous...heu...hum...non, rien."  
  
Sunny, marmonnant : "Tais-toi !!!"  
  
Sora couine un peu puis se tait.  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Et que dire de la relation romantique qu'entretiennent Sunny et son garde du corps !!!"   
  
Wufei, un bras autour de la taille de Sunny : "Je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi !!!   
  
Journaliste : "Très intéressant...MAIS qu'est-ce-que vous pensez d'elle ??"  
  
Wufei, d'un ton chevaleresque : "C'est une femme admirable !! Je suis fier de protéger son honneur et sa vertu !"  
  
Wufei, honteux, baisse la tête : "Je ne boirai plus jamais de thé !!........Sunny.......excuse-moi de t'avoir mis dans cette position gênante..."  
  
Sunny, gênée en repensant qu'elle a plus tard profité de la situation : "Heu....oui...."  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Arrivés à Hawaï, les garçons se barricadent dans un local à balais et discutent d'une stratégie pour se débarrasser de nous et nous cacher leur véritable lien avec les filles..."  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Ce journaliste est un véritable poison...pour ne pas qu'il apprenne plus de choses, nous allons éviter de nous retrouver avec les filles le plus possible. A partir de maintenant, notre relation avec elles doit rester strictement PROFESSIONNELLE. Nous ne devons leur adresser la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou pour échanger quelques politesses, c'est tout."  
  
Sora, choquée : "Ah bah d'accord !!! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à t'éloigner de moi Duo !!! (regard noir pour Heero) C'était à cause de certains conseils DEPLACES !!!"  
  
Duo, gêné : "C'était....pour votre bien, les filles..."  
  
Sora, boudeuse : "Ouais...enfin...il y a des choses qui nous feraient bien plus plaisir à mon avis !"  
  
Elle se tourne vers l'écran et croise les bras d'un air résolu.  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "A l'abri des regards....Wufei et Sunny, qui entretiennent une relation secrète, s'envoient quelques petits messages...discrets..."  
  
Sunny, chantant : "But tonight, I'd like you to explore (mais ce soir, j'aimerais que tu explores...)"  
  
Wufei, troublé : "C'est sûr...c'est pour moi, ça..."  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Hein ???"  
  
Wufei, l'air mystérieux : " Hmmm ... Elle ne vous en pas parlé ?"  
  
Sora : "Ah...parce qu'entre vous...?"  
  
Wufei, en souriant : "Cette chanson veut tout dire..."  
  
Sunny, choquée : "OH MON DIEU !! QUEL AFFREUX MONTAGE !!!"  
  
Sora, scandalisée : "Quand je pense que tu m'as reproché de ne rien te raconter à propos de ce qui se passe entre moi et Duo et toi, tu....tu....TU NE ME DIS RIEN !!! Tu sors avec Wufei en cachette et tu m'engueule après !!! C'est dégueulasse !!!"  
  
Wufei : "C'est faux !!! Je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec Sunny !!!"  
  
Yami, choquée : "Hé !!! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça !!! Même si c'était sous l'effet du thé, on a tous agi sincèrement, selon nos fantasmes secrets !!"  
  
Heero, surpris : ".........???? (puis honteux, il passe sa main sur son visage)..........C'est impossible...."  
  
Deedo, morte de rire : "C'est le moment de vérité !!! Quel suspense !!"  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Oui....ils vont peut-être enfin être honnêtes avec eux-mêmes..."  
  
Dans son coin, Lady Une arborait un fier sourire...presque démoniaque !!!  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Sunny et Wufei....un amour secret et passionnel....à l'abri des regards, ils se retrouvent dans un local réservé au personnel....enfin...disons plutôt qu'il est réservé à des activités TRES... personnelles !!!  
  
Wufei, avec passion : "Je suis prêt à tout explorer pour toi ! Toutes les montagnes, les sept mers...tout..."  
  
Sunny, troublée, remue les lèvres mais ne dit rien...  
  
Wufei, en la fixant d'un regard brûlant : "Je suis un homme comme un autre et j'ai moi aussi des désirs ... et il est évident que ...c'est toi qui les attise ... ( il la regarde avec avidité )"  
  
Sunny, troublée, n'arrive pas à articuler...et reste muette...Wufei avance un peu plus près d'elle...  
  
Wufei, avec un air prometteur : "Tu as peut-être besoin ... de preuves ? tu voudrais que j'explore...quoi ?"  
  
Toujours aussi émue et impressionnée...Sunny le fixe sans pouvoir parler...Wufei se serre alors contre elle et joue avec ses cheveux...  
  
Wufei, d'un air pervers : "Tu n'as rien à craindre..."  
  
Sunny , captivée : " ..... ah ... d'accord ... alors .... dans ce cas .... "   
  
Elle caresse son visage avec un air béat et Wufei avance ses lèvres vers elle pour l'embrasser...  
  
Wufei, choqué : "QUELLE HORREUR !!! J'ai vraiment agi comme un misérable !!! C'est impossible !!! Comment ai-je pu me conduire ainsi ??? Avec si peu de retenue !!! Je suis indigne de la tâche qui m'a été confié !! Je ne suis plus digne d'être un homme...j'ai failli abuser de toi Sunny..."  
  
Sunny : "Mais non !!! Il s'agit d'un abominable montage !!! Tu n'as JAMAIS fait ça !!! Ils ont pris des phrases que tu as dites tout au long de la journée dans un autre contexte et les ont rassemblées pour faire une scène perverse ! Mais ça ne c'est PAS DU TOUT passé comme ça ! D'ailleurs ... CA NE S'EST PAS PASSE TOUT COURT !!! "   
  
Deedo, pensivement : "Hééééé...ce serait pas à ce moment-là que je serais arrivé...ils l'ont pas montré ça... En tout cas...Wufei était vraiment sur le point de t'embrasser puisqu'il m'a sauté dessus...et toi, tu avais l'air assez fâché après..."  
  
Sunny , gênée : " Mais non , pas du tout , c'est un malentendu !!! BON ! Y'A QUOI APRES COMME CONNERIES DANS C'TE CASSETTE ??? "  
  
Lady Une, tranquillement : "Voyons ça..."  
  
Elle remet la cassette en marche...  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Mais Sora et Duo ne sont pas en reste..."  
  
Deux grosses bandes noires viennent rétrécir l'écran, façon "cinéma" et une petite musique guimauve se fait entendre...puis, on entend le bruit des vagues et on voit Sora et Duo, sur la plage...  
  
Sora : "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui et...j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Cette histoire de carrière, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie choisi ! Si je dois choisir entre ça et une personne qui m'évite mais...que j'aime...c'est sûr que je n'ai pas à hésiter..."  
  
Duo, en posant une main sur son épaule : "........Moi aussi....j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi...."  
  
Sora, tristement : "Mais là, ça créerait un vrai scandale..."  
  
Duo, d'un ton rassurant : "On se verra toujours...je serai là pour te soutenir..."  
  
A ce moment-là, le son se brouille et la discussion continue en sous-titrés...  
  
Duo : "Je vais te faire découvrir l'amour...de jour comme de nuit...rien ne pourra m'arrêter..."  
  
Sora : "Oh Duo...J'en avais tellement envie...prend-moi maintenant...sur la plage...Je veux sentir nos deux corps se frotter l'un contre les vagues qui caressent la plage..."  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Nos caméras, par pudeur, ont préféré s'éloigner et laisser nos amoureux... en privé..."   
  
Lourd silence dans la pièce...  
  
Sunny : "Ah bah d'accord...on me fait des commentaires et pendant ce temps-là, on prend du bon temps avec Duo !"  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Mais...mais non !!! Comme si c'était mon genre de dire ce genre de guimauveries !!! En plus, cette mise en scène est pitoyable !! Ces sous-titres sont faux !! Le reste est correct mais...a été mélangé !!"  
  
Deedo : "Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés en plein...."  
  
Duo, troublé : "Héééé !!! Il ne s'est rien passé !!! Sora et moi avons simplement discuté de choses qui ne regardent que nous !! Mais si vous tenez absolument à le savoir, notre conversation est restée correcte et il ne s'est rien passé ! Si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre nous....vous seriez les premiers informés, enfin....."  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Oui....évidemment..."  
  
Ils échangent un regard et un sourire gênés puis se rassoient.  
  
Yami : "Apparemment, on est pas au courant de tout..."  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Mais la palme du couple "hot" revient sans conteste à Heero et Yami... inséparables...même les autorités...représentées par le ministre des Affaires Etrangères...choquées par leur comportement impudique...n'arrive pas à les séparer...Dans la loge de Yami...après un moment torride d'intimité...le jeune couple échangent des avis brûlants sur leur performance...Pour ne pas choquer les oreilles sensibles mais rendre ce grand moment d'émotion accessible aux mal-entendants, nous vous offrons cette conversation en sous-titrages..."  
  
Heero, en fixant le dos de Yami : "Ca va ? Je n'ai pas été avec toi ???"   
  
Yami : "Ooooooh.....noonnnn....tu es vraiment ... fantastique ...  
  
Heero : "Je sais te satisfaire....  
  
Yami : " Oui , mais pas assez ... j'en veux ... plus ... recommencons....TOUT DE SUITE !!!"  
  
Heero : "D'accord...mais cette fois...détend-toi...Laisse-moi soulager tes tensions sexuelles..."  
  
Yami : "Oui...mais...pas comme l'autre fois....c'était...si......dur.....et j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital à cause de toi !!!"  
  
Heero : "Pardon...si on jouait des rôles cette fois ? Je pourrais être.....ton esclave...? Ton homme-objet ?"  
  
Yami : "Oh oui....je vais t'attacher mais d'abord....sortons d'ici....je ne vois pas de radiateur dans le coin..."  
  
Heero, en remontant la fermeture éclair de la robe de Yami : "D'accord."  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Soudain, le ministre des affaires étrangères fait irruption dans la pièce et hurle, à l'attention des deux impudiques jeunes gens...."  
  
Relena, hurlant (le son est revenu) : "NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!"  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Hum...oui....troublant....c'est ainsi que se termine notre reportage sur les "Anges déchus"...très occupées par leur carrière et leur vie sentimentale sulfureuse, les jeunes filles quittent Hawaï et repartent pour le studio d'enregistrement pour la prochaine sortie de leur nouveau single "More than a woman"......gageons que ce nouveau titre sera rempli de l'expérience de leur jeune vie qui ne fait que commencer !!!"  
  
L'écran de télévision redevient noir et un silence embarrassant retombe dans la pièce...Tout le monde se tourne vers Yami et Heero...  
  
Yami, chuchotant à Deedo : "Dommage que ça ne ce soit pas passé comme ça..."  
  
Heero : "Ridicule....il est évident que cette scène a été truquée du début à la fin...Il n'y a absolument rien entre Yami et moi..."  
  
Sunny : "Oui...on te croit...de toute façon, TOUT le documentaire était truqué...Alors Lady Une va rappeler les producteurs de cette émission et leur dire que nous refusons que ce documentaire soit diffusé."  
  
Lady Une, déçue : "Oh....vous êtes sûres ? Ca vous ferait de la pub pourtant...tout le monde serait attendri par vos petites amourettes !!"  
  
Wufei : "NON !! Elles perdent leur honneur en montrant qu'elles se jettent dans les bras du premier homme qui passe !! Nous sommes avant tout leur garde du corps ! Pas leur faire-valoir !!"  
  
Sora, timidement : "Oui...mais....moi je pense qu'il y a sûrement plus que ça entre nous....enfin....moi, personnellement, la seule chose que je reproche à ce reportage, c'est d'avoir trafiqué nos paroles...ma relation avec Duo n'est pas...à ce point....niaise !!! Mais....hum....enfin...il n'y a rien de sexuel entre nous !!! Enfin...je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'est pas attirant mais.....heu....bon...j'ai des trucs à faire, salut."  
  
Elle quitte la pièce, précipitemment et tout le monde se retourne d'un air menaçant vers Lady Une.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Après avoir quitté la pièce, Sora s'était réfugié dans sa chambre...enfin...plutôt son "coin-chambre"...le morceau de plateau de tournage qui lui était destiné...Pour une fois, elle avait clairement osé dire ce qu'elle pensait de la situation...Elle avait été honnête envers les autres et envers elle-même...Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que les autres attendaient alors, ils devaient tous lui en vouloir maintenant...  
  
Et puis...qu'est-ce-que Duo allait dire ? C'était surtout ça qui lui faisait peur...elle était pratiquement sûre de la situation entre elle et lui...mais tout ça lui paraissait encore tellement incroyable...alors que quelques mois auparavant...tout ça n'était qu'un beau fantasme...quelque chose d'impossible...Là était tout le problème : elle avait du mal à croire que l'impossible pouvait devenir possible...à tout instant...  
  
Agitée et anxieuse, elle s'allonge sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller...  
  
Sora, marmonnant : "C'est pas possible...c'est pas possible...je vais me réveiller....je vais me réveiller !!!"  
  
Soudain, quelqu'un pose sa main sur ses cheveux et la fait sursauter. Aussitôt, Sora se dégage d'un geste brusque et s'assied sur le lit, loin de son "aggresseur".  
  
Duo, assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle, la regardait d'un air surpris : "Hé ! Du calme ! Ce n'est que moi !"  
  
Sora, troublée : "Heu...oui...pardon..."  
  
Long silence embarrassé.  
  
Duo, gêné : "Tu sais...pour la vidéo...tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci...Puisque Lady Une va téléphoner à la production de l'émission, rien ne sera diffusé..."  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Oui.......heu....dis....tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...quand tu as dit..."s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous"....tu pense que...c'est possible ?"  
  
Duo, avec un sourire tranquille : "Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce dont on avait décidé l'autre jour, sur la plage ? Quand tu envisageais encore de quitter le groupe ?"  
  
Sora, troublée : "Heu...oui...je crois...enfin...ce n'était pas très clair mais...heu..."  
  
Duo se rapproche d'elle en souriant avec malice : "Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au point..."  
  
Il pose une main sur son épaule et l'attire doucement vers lui, pour déposer un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Duo, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux : "Alors...est-ce-que c'est un peu plus clair maintenant ?"  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Heu...oui-oui...je crois, oui...mais...je croyais que...tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte ensemble... parce que ça créerait du remous dans la presse et...ça pourrait nuire au groupe..."  
  
En réponse, Duo hausse les épaules et lui sourit : "Comme l'a dit Lady Une, avoir un petit ami te rendra plus attachante aux yeux du public...tu auras l'air plus...humaine...Tu ne seras plus une simple image...une fille qui chante et danse..."  
  
Sora, pensive : "C'est vrai...vu comme ça...tout rentre dans l'ordre !"  
  
Duo acquièsce silencieusement et sourit en la prenant par les épaules : "Allez, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça...tout se passera bien !! N'oublies pas (il prend une voix de tragédien-guimauve) : " je vais te faire découvrir l'amour...de jour comme de nuit...rien ne pourra m'arrêter" !!!"  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Nannnn...arrête..."  
  
Duo appuie sur ses épaules pour la renverser sur le lit en continuant sur un ton tragique : "Je croyais que tu voulais "sentir nos deux corps se frotter l'un contre les vagues qui caressent la plage..."......hm ?"  
  
Sora, écarlate : "Mais...heu...arrêêêêêête !!! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !! Tu étais là et tu as très bien entendu !! On a jamais parlé de ça !!! Aaaaaah !!!"  
  
Elle s'écroule sur le lit...sans aucune grâce.  
  
Duo, en serrant contre elle : "Sora......et si....on restait ça...jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent nous rejoindre ?"  
  
Sora, perplexe : "Mais...ils vont nous trouver dans une position bien embarrassante..."  
  
Duo se relève un peu et caresse son visage avec douceur : "Ce serait....une façon originale d'annoncer qu'on est ensemble...et puis...(il se re-blottit contre elle)....je n'ai pas envie de bouger...je suis bien comme ça..."  
  
Sora, timidement : "Hmm...moi aussi................."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans la pseudo-chambre de Deedo...  
  
Trowa et Deedo bavardaient tranquillement sur le plateau de tournage déserté...  
  
Deedo, inquiète : "Et...ces terroristes...ils sont vraiment dangereux...? Les filles ne m'ont parlé que de leurs affaires de coeur alors...je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ceux qui nous menacent..."  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Ah ? Hé bien...je sais qu'ils ont déjà attaqué une fois...donc, une partie d'entre eux est en prison mais...les plus dangereux sont toujours dans la nature..."  
  
Deedo, en se serrant contre Trowa : "Heureusement que tu es là !!! Au moins, je suis sûre que je n'ai rien à craindre !!!"  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Oui.....mais tu dois tout de même rester prudente..."  
  
Deedo, d'un air rêveur : "Oui......."  
  
Trowa, brusquement sérieux : "Mais...à propos de ce que les filles t'ont dit sur leurs relations avec les autres...Il vaudrait mieux qu'elles ne s'attachent pas trop...les recherches pour trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez vous avancent plutôt bien.....Tu m'as bien dit l'autre fois que tu étais arrivée de la même manière que les filles : en touchant une image sur l'ordinateur de Yami ?"  
  
Deedo, se remémorant la magnifique image : "Ouiiiii..."  
  
Trowa, pensif : "Hmm....ça a sûrement un rapport...Des scientifiques travaillent sur cette idée...Ils établissent des hypothèses et...il faudra certainement les vérifier d'ici peu..."  
  
Deedo, déçue : "Quoi ?? Mais....(elle fixe Trowa d'un air très très triste, presque exagéré) j'espérais rester plus longtemps....pour faire ta connaissance...et celles des autres naturellement..."  
  
Trowa, amusé : "Je comprend...c'est vrai que...tu es censée être fan de moi..."  
  
Deedo, tout sourire : "Ouiiii.....je suis....faaaaan......encore plus maintenant que je t'ai rencontré..."  
  
Trowa, surpris : "Ah ? Heu....tant mieux alors...c'est bien que...tu n'aies pas été déçue..."  
  
Deedo, avec un regard plein de sous-entendus : "Je ne serais jamais déçue..."  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Ah....hum...nous verrons cela....."  
  
Deedo ricane perversement sous l'oeil confus de Trowa...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin du chapitre !!!   
  
Malgré le manque d'action, on espère que vous avez aimé !!! L'action reviendra dès le prochain chapitre.......  
  
A bientôt !!! 


	10. Prises en otage

Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Genre : Romance,humour et show-business  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys sont pas à nous...Ouinnnnnnnn !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Merci à Stéphanie, Yami, Sandra, Leen, Siria Black et Deedo pour leur review !  
  
(Pour Leen, désolées mais il n'y a personne pour Quatre (Etrangement, comme dans Opération Météore)...et puis gérer quatre couples, c'est déjà difficile, alors...voilà !)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 10 : Prises en otage  
  
Comme d'habitude, les filles couraient de plateaux en plateaux, d'interview en interview...Aujourd'hui, elles étaient les invités d'une émission de variétés. Chacune de leur côté, elles s'apprêtaient dans leurs loges quand soudain, un évènement exceptionnel se produisit...  
  
Toc-toc-toc.  
  
Deedo reposa son serre-tête à oreilles de lapin et alla ouvrir : "Oui, qui est-ce ?"  
  
Un technicien, avec un air de confident : "Mlle Deedo...Mr Barton m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il avait une chose très importante à vous dire...en privé...quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas vous dire en public parce que...ça concerne ses problèmes de...heu...vous savez quoi..."  
  
Deedo : "Hein ? Quoi ?"  
  
Technicien, en chuchotant à son oreille : "Il veut que vous le retrouviez dans la loge 115...où vous devrez éteindre toutes les lumières..."  
  
Deedo, se précipitant dans le couloir : "J'y vaiiiiiiiiiiis !!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Toc-Toc-Toc !  
  
Sora jeta sa brosse à cheveux avec désespoir sur un fauteuil et ouvrit la porte brusquement. (espérant que ce serait Duo...)  
  
Sora, pleine d'enthousiasme : "Ouiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Technicien : "Heu....Mlle Sora....Mr Maxwell m'a dit que vous deviez le retrouver dans la loge 115..."  
  
Sora, ravie : "Ah ! Okay...j'y vais tout de suite !"  
  
Mais...le technicien la retint par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : "Il a aussi ajouté que vous deviez vous préparer à...passer un moment délicieux en sa compagnie..."  
  
Sora, troublée : "AAaaAAah.....OH. Oooo...Heu...merci.....(elle ferme la porte de sa loge)...Heu...loge 115, c'est ça ?"  
  
Technicien : "Ouiii..."  
  
Sora, d'un air déterminé : "Bien. Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir !!"  
  
Elle s'élança joyeusement dans le couloir...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Toc-Toc-Toc !  
  
Sunny, en train d'engueuler sa maquilleuse : "Mais c'est moche, JE suis moche !"  
  
Maquilleuse : "Mais j'fais c'que j'peux ! C'est pas ma faute si votre peau est sèche comme un vieux bout d'bois !.....Vous avez d'la visite !"  
  
Sunny, avec mauvaise humeur : "Entrez."  
  
Technicien : "Bonjouuuuuuur !!! J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Mr Wufeiiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Sunny, surprise : "Oh."  
  
Technicien, la regardant fixement : "Oui."  
  
Sunny, d'un ton faussement indifférent : "Et alors ?"  
  
Technicien, avec un grand sourire : "Je le lis ?"  
  
Sunny, d'un ton faussement indifférent : "Ben oui !"  
  
Technicien, joyeusement : "Mr Wufei vous donne rendez-vous dans la loge 115...Vous devrez porter du rouge à lèvre, goût framboise et votre parfum "nuit de désir".........wouh ! C'est chaud, ça..."  
  
Sunny : "Hein ? Mais c'est une blague ! Il vous a dit ça comment ?"  
  
Technicien, tranquillement : "En fait...il m'a transmis ce papier d'un air très embarrassé........."  
  
Sunny : " Oh . ( à la maquilleuse ) Anna , l'heure est grave . Passez-moi la perruque rose , comme ça il ne verra pas mon teint bizarre . "  
  
Sur ce , Anna lui passa la perruque , le parfum et le tube de rouge à lèvres , puis Sunny sortit précipitemment de la loge .   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Pour la quinzième fois depuis une semaine, Yami revisionnait la mystérieuse cassette truquée...et pour la soixante-septième fois aujourd'hui, elle remit en arrière la cassette jusqu'au début de sa scène avec Heero, dans la loge.  
  
Toc-toc-toc !  
  
Yami arrêta précipitemment le magnétoscope (au cas où ce soit Heero) et ouvrit d'un air innocent : "Hm ?"  
  
Technicien : "Heu...bonjour...excusez-moi de vous déranger mais....Mr Yuy m'a donné un message pour vous..."  
  
Yami : "Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ???? Hum...qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"  
  
Technicien : " Un mot qui dit " Retrouves-moi dans la loge 115 . Mets des vêtements qui s'enlèvent facilement , à lacets de préférence, pour que je puisse t'attacher à ... tu verras bien . " héhéhé !!! Euh ... non , rien ! "   
  
Yami , bousculant le malheureux technicien et se ruant dans le couloir : " WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! "  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chacune de leur côté, les filles se précipitèrent vers la loge par quatre portes différentes et y entrèrent donc simultanément.  
  
Sunny : "Ben....qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?"  
  
Sora, précipitemment : "Sortez d'ici !!! J'ai un rencard avec Duo !!!"  
  
Yami, vêtue d'un corset serré : "Non ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Heero !"  
  
Deedo : "Bon...taisez-vous, je dois éteindre les lumières...Trowa ne va pas tarder à arriver..."  
  
Sora : "Hein.....heu.....(Trowa...dans le noir...)....OUI ! D'accord !!!....Heu....NAN !!!"  
  
A ce moment-là, une bande de techniciens entrèrent dans la pièce : "Salut ! On est les terroristes !!"  
  
Les filles, en choeur : "SORTEZ DE LA !!! On a rencard !!!!"  
  
Un terroriste sortit alors un petit pistolet et déclara tranquillement : "Inutile de vous exciter, monstres ! Personne ne viendra vous chercher ! C'était une mise en scène pour vous piéger !!"  
  
...........Long silence....  
  
Yami, pensive : "C'est vrai que...Heero qui me demande de mettre des vêtements faciles à enlever et avec des lacets pour qu'il puisse m'attacher...c'est un peu suspect..."  
  
Deedo, ricanant : "Et tu t'es précipitée !!! On en apprend des choses...alors comme ça...ça ne te déplairait pas que..."  
  
Yami, tranquillement : "Hum...ce n'est pas une nouveauté...tout le monde le sait....Et toi, comment tu t'es fait avoir ?"  
  
Deedo : "Heu...Trowa devait me parler d'un problème...dont je suis sensé être au courant....et je devais éteindre les lumières..."  
  
Sunny : "Comme si Trowa demandrait que tu éteignes les lumières..."  
  
Sora, d'un air mystérieux : "Peut-être qu'il portait son masque de clown ET sa mèche pour cacher une cicatrice qui déforme son visage...OUI ! Peut-être qu'il a le visage à moitié DIFFORME et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé d'éteindre les lumières ! Enfin...puisque ce n'est pas vrai..."  
  
Deedo : "Hein ??? Nonnnn ! Trowa ne peut pas être difforme !!!!.............Et toi d'abord, que disait Duo dans ton message ?"  
  
Sora, gênée : "Heu...hum...on devait...passer un "moment délicieux" ensemble....c'est tout...mais si tu veux entendre un truc croustillant, demande à Sunny ! Un rien l'excite quand il s'agit de Wufei donc son message doit être bien plus intéressant..."  
  
Sunny, sèchement : "NON. Au contraire, c'était un simple message, genre "retrouve-moi dans la loge 115"..."  
  
Sora, moqueuse : "C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il suffit qu'il te donne rendez-vous dans un endroit, seuls, pour que tu t'y précipites !"  
  
Sunny, énervée : "Mais merde !!! On est enfermées dans une pièce avec des terroristes et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est à faire des blagues vaseuses ?!!!"  
  
Sora, en boudant : "Hinnnnn...pffff !!! M'en fous ! Les garçons vont venir nous sauver !"  
  
Terroriste : "Bon, ça suffit ces petites discussions ! (il sortit des baillons et des cordes de derrière son dos) Avec ça, vous allez la fermer ! (Il s'approcha d'elles avec un air menaçant) Niark Niark Niark !"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Pendant ce temps-là...près du plateau de tournage, Lady Une faisait une petite mise au point avec les garçons...  
  
Lady Une, très sérieuse : "Les recherches avancent beaucoup, vous savez...Dans quelques jours, il est probable que nos chercheurs trouvent un moyen pour ramener les filles chez elles...(pensive) à moins qu'ils aient dit...demain ? Je ne sais plus !!"  
  
Duo, sous le choc : "QUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce-que personne ne nous a prévenu que les recherches avançaient si vite ?!!"  
  
Trowa : "On le savait tous...mais on n'a pas voulu t'en tu sors avec Sora...ça t'aurait préoccupé...elle l'aurait remarqué et tu lui aurais tout dit..."  
  
Lady Une : "Et alors, impossible pour elle de continuer à travailler ! Et puis, elle l'aurait dit aux autres et là, on courait tout droit à la catastrophe !!!"  
  
Duo, énervé : "La catastrophe ? La catastrophe ?!!!! Elles vont bientôt repartir et vous, vous ne pensez qu'à leur STUPIDE carrière !!.......Il faut que j'aille en parler à Sora !"  
  
Lady Une, tout sourire : "Oui...mais...peut-être qu'elle acceptera de rester ici pour toujours !!! Ou alors...peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen pour qu'elles reviennent de temps en temps...(pensive) je me demande si leur retour chez elles n'a pas un rapport avec l'éclipse de la Terre avec Vénus....ça arrive souvent ?"  
  
Wufei, agacé : "On s'en fiche ! Il faut qu'on leur dise la vérité !...........Ca les aidera à prendre leur décision."  
  
Lady Une, ravie : "Excellente idée ! Allez-les trouver et parlez-en avec elles...en privé...seules à seuls...ça ne pourra QUE les aider...Vous pouvez leur parler de...vos sentiments !!"  
  
Heero : "Non. Nous devons avant tout penser à leur bien-être et à leurs familles qui doivent être très inquiètes. Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Yami et lui dire de se préparer."  
  
Il quitta le groupe, d'un air déterminé.  
  
Lady Une, d'un ton dramatique : "Nonnn ! Vous devez lui dire que vous l'aimeeeeeeeez !!!"  
  
Heero, froidement : "A tout à l'heure."  
  
Duo, l'air grave : "Je vais retrouver Sora.........c'est vrai qu'on doit penser à leurs familles mais........on verra."  
  
Il fit un vague signe de tête aux autres et s'éloigna, l'air préoccupé.  
  
Trowa : "C'est dommage que ce soit déjà l'heure des séparations...j'aurais bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec les filles.....c'était amusant de jouer les gardes du corps..."  
  
Il partit retrouver Deedo.  
  
Wufei : "Bien. J'y vais."  
  
Lady Une : "ET ?"  
  
Wufei : "Je vais chercher Sunny.......l'émission va bientôt commencer."  
  
Lady Une le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant : "Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui était prévu..."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Dans la loge 115, les filles étaient aux prises avec les terroristes.  
  
Terroriste : "Avouez-le ! Vous êtes de dangereuses extra-terrestres !!"  
  
Sunny éclate de rire derrière son baillon : "Ahahahahahahahahahah !"  
  
Deedo fait un air interrogateur, Yami un air exaspéré, Sora un air désespéré.  
  
Terrroriste : "Aha !!! Vous avez vu ?!! Vous avez entendu ?!! Elles avouent !!! Elles avouent !!!"  
  
Un autre terroriste : "Mais elles sont baillonnées, crétin !!"  
  
Les 4 filles échangent un air désespéré et Sunny éclate de rire de nouveau derrière son baillon.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Devant la loge 115........  
  
Wufei : "Alors elles sont réellement ici ?"  
  
Heero, calmement : "Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner : avec tout le boucan que font ces terroristes, on les entend depuis l'autre bout du studio."  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Raah...je me demande pourquoi ils ont décidé de les séquestrer ici, sous notre nez..."  
  
Trowa, en haussant les épaules : "....Ils ne doivent plus avoir toute leur tête..."  
  
Wufei, déterminé : "Il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour les sortir d'ici !"  
  
Heero, calmement : "Allons dans la loge d'à côté pour en parler. Nous serons près d'eux, prêts à agir au cas où ça tourne mal."  
  
Duo, choqué : "Parce que tu as l'attention de ne rien faire en attendant que ça tourne mal ?! Je te rappelle que Sora, Yami, Sunny et Deedo sont enfermées dans cette pièce avec des terroristes armés !! Tu comptes vraiment rester là les bras croisés ?!!!"  
  
Heero ne répond rien et rentre dans la loge 116, Trowa et Wufei à sa suite.  
  
Wufei : "Nous devons d'abord réfléchir à un plan. On ne peut pas agir sans réfléchir, leur vie pourrait être mise en danger."  
  
Duo, en soupirant : "................Tu as raison..."  
  
Il suit donc les autres à l'intérieur et dans un silence pesant, ils commencent à établir un plan.  
  
Duo, inquiet : "Et...si ça échoue ? Si on arrive trop tard...?"  
  
Immédiatement, les trois autres se figent et regardent le sol fixement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans la loge 115...Après avoir expliqué aux filles qu'ils étaient là uniquement pour discuter, les terroristes avaient débaillonné les filles pour qu'elles puissent répondre à leurs questions.  
  
Terroriste, très sérieux : "Vous ÊTES des extra-terrestres !!! On le SAIT !!! Vous avez amené des objets bizarres ! De la musique bizarre ! Et une culture bizarre !!! Ca ne peut plus durer !! Arrêtez-ça, ou rentrez chez vous sinon on fout la merde dans le monde et partout où vous irez !!!"  
  
Sunny, timidement : "Mais nous, on aime bien chanter...Bon, si vous voulez, on fera des clips plus convenables, genre "grande romance"..."  
  
Sora, en soupirant : "Et puis...on est PAS des extra-terrestres ! C'est plus compliqué ! On est faites comme vous ! Un peu moins viriles, bien sûr, mais bon...on est pareils !"  
  
Terroriste, perplexe : "............Ah...? Bah...n'empêche que vous diffusez à travers vos chansons et vos vidéos promotionnelles des messages à caractères pornographique !"  
  
Yami, en levant les yeux au ciel : "Oui mais...ça ne s'adresse pas à vous ! Ca s'adresse à quelqu'un !!"  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "On est là uniquement pour draguer nos gardes du corps, et le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour attirer leur attention, c'est d'être chanteuses !!...........Le reste, on s'en fout !"  
  
Terroriste, agacé : "Pourquoi vous n'allez pas leur dire directement au lieu de chanter des ignominies ?!!! Je vais aller leur parler, moi, si vous voulez !!"  
  
Sunny, paniquée : "Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! Faites pas ça !!! Ecoutez , Deedo vous a dit la vérité , on chante uniquement pour attirer leur attention mais maintenant , pour vous faire plaisir , on chantera plus que des trucs softs et guimauves ! ( aux filles ) De toutes façon , je crois que maintenant ils ont compris avec tout les messages pas très catholiques qu'on leur a envoyé . "  
  
Terroriste, déterminé : " Non , non , je préfère aller directement voir vos gardes du corps ... ( avec un air malicieux) Héhéhé ! Je vais aller dire à monsieur Wufei que vous l'aimez !!! "  
  
Sunny , précipitemment : " Une place de manager contre votre silence ? Ca ira ? "   
  
Sora, désespérée : "C'est puéril ! Vous devriez toutes aller dire aux mecs que ce que vous ressentez !!...Sinon, vous ne pourrez pas vivre ce qu'on chante dans nos chansons avant longtemps...AHAHAHAHAH !!! Hum. Pardon."  
  
Sunny : " T'es cinglée ?!?! Je ne veux pas me faire jeter ! ( aux terroristes ) Et après , je chanterai des trucs dark genre " Tuez moi , tuez moi , puisqu'il ne m'aime pas ! " C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous préférez les messages violents ? "   
  
Terroristes , inquiet : " Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'il ne vous aime pas ? ( un peu triste ) C'est pas de bol ... "  
  
Sunny , d'un ton tragique : " Vous savez , c'est pas un mec facile ... "  
  
Et elle commence à se confier au terroriste , qui écoute attentivement en poussant des exclamations de temps en temps .   
  
Sora, en souriant d'un air amusé : "Mais le cas de Yami est aussi intéressant ! Elle est amoureuse d'un gars froid, aux allures de robot et à l'air constipé !........Si ça, c'est pas d'chance..."  
  
Yami, gênée : "Soraaaa !!! Heero n'est pas du tout comme ça !! Il est juste...pas très sociable et...il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments...et puis, il n'a pas l'air...il est très bien ! Il suffit de regarder ses yeux....son regard..."  
  
Elle part dans une longue rêverie faite de rougissements et de soupirs, sous l'oeil consterné des terroristes.  
  
Deedo, perplexe : "Irrécupérable...Enfin...je me demande ce que font les garçons...Trowa va sûrement arriver par la fenêtre...ou alors...ils vont débarquer tous ensemble..."  
  
Sora, rêveuse : "....habillés avec des combinaisons moulantes...noires !"  
  
Sunny , au terroriste avec qui elle bavardait : " Ah la la ... Elles ne pensent qu'à ça ... vous voyez ce que je dois supporter tous les jours ??? "   
  
Sora, énervée : "Excuses-moi mais...c'est TOI que je dois supporter tous les jours...Wufei par ci, Wufei par là !   
  
(à ce moment-là, les g-boys débarquent dans la pièce, armés de pistolets et en tenue de preventers) Wufei ne m'aime pas ! Wufei ne veut pas communiquer ! Merde ! Va parler aux dauphins !!! Ils aiment tout le monde et ils communiquent, EUX !!!"  
  
Comme tout le monde s'est retourné vers la porte et qu'une conversation surprenante vient d'être surprise, un silence d'incompréhension totale tombe sur la pièce.  
  
Sunny , très pâle : " Ah . Salut tout le monde . Bon les terroristes , c'est fini ? On peut s'en aller ? ( marmonnant ) je voudrais aller me noyer dans les toilettes ... "   
  
Yami, se jetant au cou de Heero : "Ouinnnnnnnn !!! Enfin !!! C'était horrible !!! Ils nous ont torturé avec leurs questions ! J'exige une surveillance rapprochééééée !!!"  
  
Heero, d'un air indifférent : ".......................Ca va ?"  
  
Yami, en se serrant contre lui : "Ouiiiiii..."  
  
Heero, en regardant ailleurs : "Bien."  
  
Wufei, en s'avançant vers les terroristes : "Messieurs, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour menaces, troubles de l'ordre public et homicide volontaire."  
  
Deedo, choquée : "Vous avez tué quelqu'un ?!!! Pourtant, vous aviez l'air sympa..."  
  
Trowa s'approche d'elle, la prend par le bras et l'éloigne des terroristes.  
  
Terroriste, inquiet : "Hein ? Mais on a rien fait ! C'était pas nous ! Nous, on a juste mis des punaises dans les chaussures des filles et on a mis de la craie dans le fond de teint de mlle Sunny !"  
  
Duo, énervé : ".......Mais vous avez envoyé vos potes nous passer à tabac ! Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient de mèche avec vous !!"  
  
Terroriste, de plus en plus surpris : "Mais c'était pas nous !! On est pacifistes ! On cherchait juste à discuter avec les filles !"  
  
Heero, calmement : "Etrange...je propose qu'on les emmène au QG pour les interroger."  
  
Wufei, soucieux : "Excellente idée...Tout ça me paraît peu clair. Les filles, vous venez avec nous."  
  
Sora, joyeusement : "Okay ! Pas de problème !! (elle s'accroche au bras de Duo) Onnnnnn y va !!!"  
  
Duo, perplexe : "T'as pas l'air traumatisé pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être séquestrée pendant deux heures..."  
  
Sora, toute contente : "Bien sûr ! Je suis TOUJOURS très calme, moi !"  
  
Duo, perplexe : "Qu'est-ce-que tu disais tout à l'heure...? Quand on est arrivés ?"  
  
Sora, en le tirant par le bras hors de la pièce : "Maiiiiis...rien du tout !! Je leur parlais de ma passion pour les dauphins et..."  
  
Deedo ricane et les pousse dehors, puis se tourne vers Trowa : "On les suit ?"  
  
Trowa lui fait signe de passer devant : "Bien sûr...Wufei ne serait pas content si...on restait ici..."  
  
Deedo, d'un air malicieux : "Ici...seuls...mais c'est impossible....dommage..."  
  
Trowa, d'un air complice : "Qu'est-ce-que...?"  
  
Deedo, en rougissant : "Wufei nous attend !!! Ne le faisons pas attendre !!!"  
  
Elle le pousse en ricanant et le suit tranquillement...en marchant lentement derrière lui...histoire de profiter de la vue...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dans une salle de repos du QG des preventers...  
  
Yami et Heero discutaient dans un coin, seul à seule...  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Donc, puisque les recherches avancent vite, il vaudrait mieux qu'on se voit moins, pour se préparer à la séparation...Personnellement, je crois que je me suis un peu trop investi dans ce travail de garde du corps."  
  
Yami, d'un air affolé : "Mais je veux pas partiiiiiiiiir !!!"  
  
Heero baisse la tête et regarde ailleurs : "C'est mieux comme ça..."  
  
----------------------  
  
De leur côté, Deedo et Trowa étaient à la cafétaria. Penchés au dessus de leurs milk-shake, ils échangeaient des regards mi-malicieux, mi-tendres...  
  
Trowa, brusquement : réagirais-tu si...on t'annonçait que tu pouvais rentrer chez toi dès demain ?"  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "Ooh...ce serait vraiment trop tôt...Je viens à peine d'arriver ! Et on vient juste de se rencontrer...j'espère que je pourrais rester encore longtemps...même si au fond...mes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter !"  
  
Trowa, en souriant : "C'est vrai.........mais moi aussi j'espère que tu resteras un peu plus longtemps..."  
  
Deedo, d'un air curieux : "Et pourquoi...?"  
  
Trowa, en souriant d'un air malicieux : "Parce que je t'aime bien..."  
  
Deedo, troublée : "Ah ?....Okay."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans un couloir...  
  
Sora regardait par une grande fenêtre le défilé des véhicules de la police préventive qui partaient en mission...  
  
Sora, très agitée : "AH !! Encore une !!...Quand je suis en concert, on dirait vraiment que tout est tranquille, mais en fait, il y a quand même pas mal de petits problèmes sur Terre..."  
  
Duo, distraitement : "Oh...en général, les preventers ne se déplacent pas tout le temps pour des missions importantes...ça peut être pour n'importe quoi..."  
  
Sora, en souriant d'un air gêné : "Oui...même pour jouer les gardes du corps..."  
  
Duo, gêné : "Ouais..."  
  
Sora, en riant nerveusement : "Ahahah ! C'est bête ! Quand on y pense, nos vies n'étaient pas vraiment en danger...si tout ça avait été tiré au clair dès le début, toi et les autres n'auriez sûrement pas été désignés pour assurer notre sécurité...Dans le fond, on vous a quand même fait perdre votre temps..."  
  
Elle se tait brusquement, très gênée par sa conclusion des évènements des derniers mois.  
  
Duo, brusquement : "Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!! C'était pas du tout une perte de temps ! C'était super de pouvoir rencontrer des filles comme vous qui nous connaissez, qui connaissez notre passé, tout ça... (il s'approche d'elle et s'accoude contre la fenêtre) En plus...maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, je peux vraiment pas regretter ce qui s'est passé..."  
  
Sora se retourne à demi vers lui en souriant : "Oui...moi aussi, même si...à l'heure qu'il est, mes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter, je suis vraiment contente d'être aussi...Quand je rentrerai à la maison, je leur expliquerai ce qui s'est passé..."  
  
Duo, en soupirant : "Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils te croient...et qu'ils te laissent partir..."  
  
Sora, en riant : "Ah ! Alors ça, s'ils ne me laissent pas partir...je me débrouillerai quand même ! Je trouverai un moyen ! Si on a pu venir ici une fois, on pourra toujours recommencer...Et puis, au moins, j'ai tout le temps pour réfléchir à ça..."  
  
Duo la regarde du coin de l'oeil puis la prend dans ses bras : "Oui...tout le temps..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pendant que chacun était affairé de son côté , Wufei entraina Sunny un peu à part .  
  
Wufei , un peu perturbé : " Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose . C'est à propos de ... "  
  
A ce moment , Lady Une entra dans la pièce , très enthousiaste : " Mesdemoiselles !!! Ca y est !!! Les chercheurs ont enfin trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez vous ! Alors dès que vous serez prêtes ... "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A suivre...  
  
Normalement , si tout va bien , le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt . 


	11. Le grand départ

Délire Interdimentionnel ( ou Fallen Angels pour la version du site du studio )  
  
Intro : Juste quelques mots de la part des auteurs pour s'excuser du côté un peu " facile " de ce chapitre ainsi que du côté " tout va bien dans un monde merveilleux " en ce qui concerne toute l'histoire mais nous vous rappelons que cette fic est une fic légère , romance et pas prise de tête ! Le studio promet de revenir à ces délires habituels à la fin de cette fic . Et merci à tout ceux qui , malgré ses très nombreux défauts , lisent quand même cette fanfiction et nous envoient des reviews . Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Le grand départ  
  
Au Quartier Général de la police préventive, lady Une avait réuni les 4 quatre filles et les 5 g-boys dans la salle de réunion afin de leur exposer le fruit des recherches du Département Des Phénomènes Psychiques et Paranormaux, aussi appelé le "PPP".  
  
Lady Une, très sérieuse : "Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes arrivées chez nous en touchant une image des 5 pilotes de Gundam. Au début, nos chercheurs ont pensé que le simple fait de toucher une photo de chez vous suffirait pour vous ramener nous n'en avons pas, ils en sont venu à l'idée que...les pilotes de Gundam doivent poser tels que vous les avez vus sur l'image que vous avez touché. En touchant les originaux, cela devrait créer un lien entre les deux mondes, entre l'originale et la reproduction photographique et vous pourrez ainsi rentrer chez vous."  
  
Les filles se mettent aussitôt à rire bêtement : "Ahahahahahahahahahah..."  
  
Les garçons les fixent d'un air perplexe...  
  
Duo, en soupirant : "Je sens que cette photo devait être particulièrement ridicule..."  
  
Sunny , un peu gênée : " Hé bien ... en fait ... ce qui est marrant ... euh ... pas marrant du tout je veux dire ... c'est que vous êtes un peu déshabillés sur cette image ... "  
  
Les garçons échangent un regard inquiet.  
  
Sora, embarrassée : "Oui...mais bon...l'essentiel était caché, heureusement !"  
  
Trowa, perplexe : "Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi des filles aussi gentilles que vous pouvaient chanter des chansons aussi osées..."  
  
Duo, en regardant ailleurs : "Hé bien........vous connaissez vraiment TOUT de nous, alors..."  
  
Yami, gênée : "Bah c'est vrai que moi, personnellement...heu, non rien..."  
  
Heero la fixe d'un air froid qui la fait sourire béatement.  
  
Lady Une, calmement : "Bon. Dites-nous comment était cette photo pour que nous puissions préparer les vêtements et accessoires !"  
  
Sora, en souriant : "Hé bien...l'avantage, c'est que vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à préparer !!"  
  
Deedo, gênée : "En fait....des feuilles de chêne suffiront........5 beaux garçons entièrement dénudés...avec une feuille de chêne accrochée là où il faut....(ou presque...) "  
  
Duo, choqué : "Heu...5 beaux garçons ? Vous êtes sûres que c'était nous ? C'est vrai quoi...on est canons, c'est vrai...mais quand même...y'a pas d'quoi en faire tout un plat !"  
  
Sunny, d'un ton tragique : "Je suis désolée..."  
  
Yami, confuse : "Pardon.........Allez, c'est un cas exceptionnel ! (elle jette un petit regard vers Heero).....pour nous faire plaisiiiiiiiiiir..."  
  
Deedo, tranquillement : "Oh ! Allez ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Il y a une feuille de chêne pour cacher le plus...(intéressant ?)........gênant !...................Allez ! Tout le monde en piste !"  
  
Silence de mort dans la salle.  
  
Lady Une, très sérieuse : "Je vous rappelle que ce départ n'est peut-être pas définitif...les scientifiques ont émis l'hypothèse que...si vous touchez de nouveau l'image, vous pourrez certainement revenir, à tout moment."  
  
Wufei, en soupirant : "Mais nous serons obligés de poser de façon indécente à chaque fois qu'elles voudront rentrer..."  
  
Lady Une, en souriant : "De toute façon, le département PPP va continuer ses recherches pour mettre les choses au clair. Je ne vous dis donc pas adieu mais...à bientôt !!"  
  
Sur ce, elle se lève, fait la bise aux filles et leur annonce que dès qu'elles auront fini leurs adieux, une salle sera mise à leur disposition pour la photo. Finalement, elle quitte la pièce, en souriant tranquillement.  
  
Une petite heure plus tard, dans une salle de musique...Yami avait emmené là Heero pour lui faire ses adieux... et peut-être...lui donner un dernier indice sur ses sentiments...Assise devant un grand piano, elle jouait en frappant les touches de ses doigts tremblants, prête à s'arrêter si Heero partait en claquant la porte...mais bon, jusque là, il lui avait toujours montré un peu d'attachement alors...ça devrait bien se passer cette fois aussi... même si c'était peut-être la dernière fois...  
  
"Hana no you ni hakanai no nara - Si ma vie est aussi éphémère que celle d'une fleur  
  
Kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou - alors je serai totalement épanouie à tes côtés  
  
Soshite egao mitodoketa ato - Et après m'être rassasiée de ton sourire  
  
Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou - Je pourrai alors faner doucement..."  
  
Derrière elle, Heero écoutait, les bras croisés, les yeux clos, assis sur un banc. La chanson était assez agréable à écouter... pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu dans le répertoire des filles...  
  
Yami, tristement :  
  
"Kimi ga zetsubou to iu Na no fuchi ni tatasare - Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait le paysage que tu as vu  
  
Soko de mita keshiki wa Donna mono datta no darou - lorsqu'on t'a plongé dans cet abysse de désespoir..."  
  
"Ikibasho wo nakushite samayotteru Mukidashi no kokoro ga - Ton coeur nu erre et s'égare, n'a nulle part où se réfugier  
  
Fureru no wo ozorete - et dresse autour de lui une barrière d'épines aiguisées  
  
Surudoi toge hari meguraseru - pour se protéger et ne pas être touché..."  
  
A ces mots, Heero rouvre les yeux et écoute plus attentivement, en fixant la jeune fille d'un air étonné, les sourcils légèrement levés.  
  
Yami, en souriant tendrement :  
  
"Tori no you ni habatakeru nara - Si je pouvais voleter comme un oiseau  
  
Kimi no moto e tonde iku deshou - alors je volerais jusqu'à toi  
  
Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou - Et j'offrirai alors mes ailes à ton dos blessé..."  
  
Yami hésita un moment : peut-être devait-elle arrêter là...? Machinalement, sans trop y penser, elle joua le pont puis chanta de nouveau les deux refrains en se demandant si oui ou non, Heero avait déjà quitté la pièce... Elle pourrait simplement se retourner mais...s'il était parti, elle serait déçue et s'il était toujours là, elle croiseait son regard et...  
  
Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie en entendant un bruit de pas derrière elle...Non. Impossible. Il venait vers elle ?!!!!  
  
Yami, en chantant d'une voix tremblante :  
  
"Kaze no you ni nagareru no nara - Si je pouvais flotter comme le vent  
  
Kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou - je te rejoindrais  
  
Tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara - Si je pouvais briller comme la Lune  
  
Kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru deshou - je continuerais de briller pour toi..."  
  
Heero s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle, sur le banc recouvert de velours, devant le piano. Sans oser détourner ses yeux de la partition, Yami sentait ses doigts fins caresser sa joue, jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux...  
  
Yami, au bord de l'évanouissement, termina rapidement la chanson, d'une voix essoufflée :  
  
"Kimi ga mou kore ijou Nido to kowai mono wo Minakute sumu no nara Boku wa nanni demo narou  
  
- Je serai Tout Si cela pouvait calmer tes peurs ..."  
  
La musique s'acheva sur un flot de fausses notes dissonnantes. Yami baissa les yeux et se tourna timidement vers Heero : "Heu....ouiiiiiii ?"  
  
Pas de réponse...rien à part...un regard déterminé suivi d'un baiser sur sa joue. Heero laissa doucement glisser ses lèvres sur le visage de Yami...Lentement, elles caressent sa joue, parcourent son front, effleurent ses yeux clos, chatouillent son nez et glissent sur ses lèvres...longuement...  
  
Heero, murmurant : "..........Si tu reviens.........je crois nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire..."  
  
Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se lève et quitte la pièce, laissant là une pauvre Yami...très heureuse certes, mais un peu étourdie.  
  
Au moment où il vit Yami et Heero sortir de la pièce , Wufei se décida à entrainer Sunny un peu plus loin pour lui faire ses adieux . Il se mit face à elle et l'agrippa fermement par les épaule en la fixant intensémment .  
  
Wufei , l'air inquiet : " Alors tu es décidée à partir ... définitivement ? Ecoutes , je sais que tes proches te manquent , que tu t'inquiètes pour eux mais maintenant que nous savons qu'il existe un moyen de voyager entre les dimensions , ce serait mieux pour toi de venir t'installer dans notre monde : ici tu es sûre de vivre confortablement , et en plus , je serais auprès de toi pour te protéger . Et puis , si l'affection de tes proches te manque au quotidien , saches que je ... "  
  
Sunny , lui coupant joyeusement la parole : " Ne t'inquiète pas !!! J'avais bien l'intention de revenir !!! Avec les filles , on a décidé de ne rester que quelques jours chez nous , le temps d'expliquer la situation à nos parents ( car ça prendra plus d'une journée pour qu'ils finissent par nous croire ... ) et de régler toutes nos affaires là-bas ! Quand même ... tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait ne plus jamais revenir , alors qu'on est des stars , qu'on a la possibilité de voir notre famille quand on veut et qu'on vit près de ceux qu'on a toujours rêvé de rencontrer ??? "  
  
A cette dernière remarque , Wufei , rougit légèrement puis se reprend .  
  
Wufei , la fixant très sérieusement : " Ecoutes Sunny , tu as dû remarquer que depuis quelques jours , nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour discuter . En effet , depuis que lady Une nous a annoncé que les recherches avançaient , j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir . A réfléchir à notre relation ."  
  
Sunny , très troublée : " Ah ... et ... alors ? "  
  
Wufei , sérieusement : " J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses , mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à t'en parler ... mais peut-être qu'à ton retour ... "  
  
Long silence et long échange de regards . Après quoi , il lui tapote un peu l'épaule et sort de la pièce , l'air un peu étrange .  
  
Sunny , interloquée : " Hein ? Il voulait quand même pas dire que ... héhé ... " ( petit sourire pervers )   
  
Dans un parc, derrière le QG de la police préventive, Sora et Duo se retrouvaient seule à seul une dernière fois avant le grand départ. Duo était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête et regardait le ciel tandis que Sora, assise près de lui, arrachait quelques brins d'herbe au hasard...  
  
Duo, pensif : "J'arrive pas à croire que vous rentriez déjà chez vous ! Ca a passé si vite !"  
  
Sora, en fixant ses chaussures : "Ouais...je me demande ce que nos parents vont dire quand on va rentrer...il va falloir tout leur expliquer mais...ils arriveront jamais à nous croire !"  
  
Duo, en souriant : "Ramènes-leur un souvenir d'ici...ils seront obligés d'te croire..."  
  
Sora, en souriant faiblement : "Oui...j'y penserai..."  
  
Long silence embarrassé...  
  
Duo, gêné : "......Vivement que vous reveniez ici...on va s'ennuyer sans vous et...vous allez manquer à vos fans !"  
  
Sora, distraitement : "Oui..."  
  
C'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, peut-être et c'était tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à se dire ?!! C'était vraiment trop nul !  
  
Sora se tourna brusquement vers Duo et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, un peu embarrassée par son geste, elle s'écarta et reprit son ancienne occupation, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Sora, inquiète : "Dis...on réussira à revenir ici, hein ???"  
  
Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se redresse pour répondre, le sourire aux lèvres : "Bien sûr ! Dans quelques jours, vous reviendrez et vous reprendrez votre carrière comme si rien ne s'était passé !! Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous quand vous le voudrez et on pourra toujours se voir, évid..."  
  
Sora avait baissé les yeux et pleurait silencieusement...C'était n'importe quoi ! Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de pouvoir se revoir ! Peut-être qu'après son retour chez elle, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais...  
  
Duo, embarrassé : "Sora....hé..."  
  
Sora, en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine : "Je ne veux pas partir...j'ai peur..."  
  
Duo la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, l'air anxieux : "......Je sais......moi aussi..."  
  
Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans la salle de réunion, Trowa se leva de sa chaise et vint prendre Deedo dans ses bras.  
  
Deedo, surprise : "....Oh...Trowa..."  
  
Trowa, sérieux : "J'espère que tu reviendras très bientôt parmi nous...Même si nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble...tu me manqueras..."  
  
Deedo, troublée : "Ah...bien sûr que je reviendrai si c'est possible ! Tu me manqueras toi aussi !"  
  
Trowa, en caressant ses cheveux : "Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil...Toi, pour moi...je..."  
  
Deedo, cherchant à en savoir plus : "Hein ?"  
  
Trowa s'écarta d'elle doucement : "En fait...avec toi, je me sens simplement plus.......bien."  
  
Deedo, perplexe : "Ah......d'accord."  
  
Grand silence.  
  
Les filles entrèrent d'un pas déterminé dans la pièce pour mieux examiner un spectacle alléchant. En effet, devant leurs yeux gourmands, les 5 pilotes de gundam (pauvre Quatre, quand il a une scène dans cette fic, ce n'est jamais à son honneur !) posaient, rougissants, en......tenue d'Adam...mais Adam post dégustation du fruit de la connaissance.  
  
Sunny, d'une voix aigue : "AAAAAAAAAAH !!! C'est génial !!! Heu...c'est tragique..."  
  
Sora, rougissante : "Oh mon Dieu !!! C'est pas possible !!! Ils l'ont vraiment fait !!"  
  
Yami pète un câble : "Aaaaaaaah.........veux toucherrrrrr...."  
  
Deedo sort brusquement un appareil photo : "Attendez ! Attendez !!!"  
  
Sora, perplexe : "Arrêêêêêêêêêteuh !!! Tu vois pas qu'ils ont déjà honte ?!!"  
  
Les garçons eurent un vague sourire reconnaissant pour Sora.  
  
Deedo, en haussant les épaules : "Mais ils n'ont pas à avoir honte ! Ce spectacle est magnifique !"  
  
Mais Sora lui prend l'appareil-photo des mains et déclare d'un ton sec : "Confisqué ! Je te le rendrai quand les garçons seront à l'abri de ton esprit pervers !!"  
  
Sunny, en soupirant : "Bon, ça suffit, finissons-en car ils sont de plus en plus gênés. (murmurant aux filles) En plus, je suis pressée de voir ça de plus près !"  
  
Donc, Yami, Sunny et Deedo se ruent vers les 5 apollons tandis que Sora serre son ordi contre elle, prend une grande inspiration et s'approche des garçons d'un air effarouché.  
  
Quatre, intimidé : "Bon...si vous êtes prêtes les filles...vous...pouvez toucher..."  
  
Yami plaque une main sur le torse de Heero et sa main s'enfonce dedans dans un flot de lumière. Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers leur garde-du-corps, Sunny et Sora attrape Yami par le bras et les trois filles disparaissent dans le torse de Heero.  
  
Deedo, gênée : "Bon...bah...c'est à mon tour...En fait...j'avais enlacé l'ordinateur....vous 5, quoi..."  
  
Wufei, gêné : "Ce ne serait pas un stratagème pour pouvoir tous nous toucher par hasard ?"  
  
Deedo, précipitemment : "Nan-nan ! J'vous jure ! Je...venez par là !"  
  
Elle les prend tous dans ses bras et le flot de lumière réapparaît pour l'emporter...en quelques secondes, les g-boys se retrouvent seuls, collés les uns les autres, pratiquement nus...  
  
Tous, confusément : "Hum / Heu.../ J'vais m'changer ! / A plus tard /..... / "  
  
Puis, tous quittent la pièce précipitemment.  
  
Les filles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les 4 dans la chambre de Yami-Rose et s'étaient aperçues avec étonnement que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce . Quant à la maison , elle semblait toujours aussi calme .  
En fait , leur disparition n'avait pas pu être remarqué dans leur monde : il semblait que pendant leur absence , seulement quelques minutes se soient écoulées . Ce passage d'une dimension à l'autre avait causé une sorte de dérèglement temporel qui arrangeait bien leur affaires ( et surtout celles des auteurs ) ...  
  
Cependant , le retour dans leur monde fut plutôt difficile : pour Sunny , le plus dur une fois rentrée chez elle, fut de convaincre ses parents qu'elle et sa soeur avaient réellement voyagé dans une autre dimension et qu'elles avaient l'intention d'y retourner...  
  
Sunny , très enthousiaste : " Mais si , mais si !!! On est des stars , et tout , et tout !!! "  
  
Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air inquiet .  
  
Alors elle se décida à sortir quelques preuves : un contrat signé, des magazines où elle posait, des photos, de l'argent du " monde des G-Boys " ... Les parents observèrent tout cela , l'air interloqué ...  
  
La mère : " C'est pas possible ... "  
  
Quand aux fameux " G-Boys " , ils avaient tenté de reprendre une vie normale , en attendant le retour des filles, une semaine plus tard . Enfin ... presque . Le deuxième jour après le départ de Sunny , Wufei était tombé sur un programme télévisé la concernant ... et le concernant un peu .  
  
A l'écran , il aperçut Sunny , chantant lors d'un concert ...  
  
Commentaire : " Sous une apparente gaieté , Sunny vit un véritable drame personnel : amoureuse de son garde du corps , elle doit faire face à la froide indifférence de celui-ci ( on voit justement Wufei fixer quelque chose d'un air très dur ... il se rappela que ce jour là , il fusillait en fait du regard un journaliste un peu trop empressé auprès de Sunny ) ... Pourtant , les messages qu'elle lui envoient sont tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres , comme nous le montre le clip de "Ourselves " " ...  
  
A ce moment , on voit Sunny chanter un des refrains d'un tube du groupe dans un clip : Dans une pièce qui prend feu , elle s'affale contre un mur dans une pose dramatique en chantant , pendant que des stigmates se forment sur ses bras et son visage :  
  
" gyuttoshite mitari ( Je te serre contre moi )  
jintoshitari ( je suis touchée )  
shuntoshitari ( je suis découragée ) mata gyuttoshite mitari ( je te reprend contre moi ) shantoshitari (je me ressaisis)  
tsuntoshitari (je suis fragile)  
  
Puis suivent pleins d'autres extraits de ce genre ( dans lesquels il remarque qu'il y a très souvent un sosie de lui qui enlace Sunny ou s'apprête à l'embrasser ) et des interviews dans lesquels Sunny se plaint de se sentir seule et de manquer d'affection . Puis on voit Sunny chanter un duo avec un chanteur de charme au physique non négligeable .  
  
Commentaire : " Pourtant , de nombreux admirateurs se bousculent à sa porte , et il se pourrait bien que Sunny se laisse un jour tenter à abandonner son amour impossible ... "  
  
L'émission se termine par un interview du fameux chanteur de charme : " Mademoiselle Sunny me plait beaucoup ... Elle et moi ... ( petit clin d'oeil à la caméra ) c'est quand elle veut ! "  
  
L'inscription à suivre s'affiche sur son visage au sourire carnassier .  
  
Wufei , l'air inquiet : " Même si cette émission est stupide , il y a probablement une part de vérité là dedans . Il est vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose . "  
  
Assise devant sa console de jeux, Sora s'abrutissait longuement, comme tous les jours depuis son retour chez elle. Alors que Sunny s'occupait de convaincre leurs parents, elle préférait éviter d'y penser, d'en parler et s'était rabattu sur les jeux vidéo pour s'occuper l'esprit...seulement, ce n'était pas suffisant et elle avait toujours la tête ailleurs...Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elles puissent retourner dans le monde des pilotes de gundam mais l'infime probabilité que cela ne marche pas la laissait songeuse et angoissée.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran de télévision sur lequel on lui demandait de nommer le personnage principal... Sora hésita un moment avant de sourire faiblement : au fond, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule de ne penser qu'à ça...après tout, si elles avaient pu y aller une fois, elles pourraient y retourner une fois encore, non ?  
Elle déplaça rapidement le curseur sur les lettres choisies : D. U. O.  
  
De son côté, Duo était retourné sur sa colonie et avait repris son travail. Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées, mais s'était complètement investi dans ses livraisons. Il ne rendait plus visite à Quatre, il sortait plus rarement avec Hilde, seulement quand elle le traînait au café du coin. Le soir, il regardait la télé jusque très tard et de temps en temps, tombait sur des rediffusions d'émissions qui avaient consacré des reportages aux "Fallen Angels".  
  
Journaliste, d'un air de commère : "Alors mademoiselle Sora, il paraît que...vous n'êtes plus un coeur à prendre...?"  
  
Sora, rougissant : "Hm-moui..."  
  
Journaliste, sur un ton secret : "Il s'agit de votre garde-du-corps, Duo Maxwell, c'est bien cela ?"  
  
Sora, intimidée : "Heu...oui...mais...(elle se tourne vers Sunny qui gesticule au loin pour qu'elle vienne tourner sa scène de clip)...on est sur un plateau de tournage, là...alors...c'est pas trop le moment pour en parler..."  
  
Elle fait un petit sourire crispé vers la caméra puis rejoint le plateau où une maquilleuse vient s'emparer de son visage.  
  
Journaliste, sur un ton de confident, à la caméra : "Si Sora n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée aux journalistes, elle n'hésite pas à exprimer tout son amour derrière le micro ou devant les caméras..."  
  
Sur l'écran, Sora, vêtue de vêtements arc-en-ciel, évolue rapidement dans un décor en noir et blanc, une rue où tous les passants marchent au ralenti :  
  
"Nee kimi wa tashika ni totsuzen araware - Tu es apparu si soudainement  
  
Watashi no kurayami ni hikari sashita - et un rayon de lumière a percé mes ténèbres  
  
Soshite sukoshi waratte daijoubu datte unazuite - Tu as souris, et m'as dit que tout allait bien en acquiescant  
  
Watashi no te wo totte arukidashita - Tu as pris ma main et nous avons commencé à marcher ensemble..."  
  
Sora s'arrête devant la caméra, et avec un clin d'oeil, murmure d'un air complice :  
  
"Kimi no se ni tenshi no hane wo mita - J'ai remarqué les ailes d'un ange dans ton dos..."  
  
Duo soupira, éteignit la télé avec la télécommande puis regarda le plafond d'un air soucieux...  
  
Les filles étaient déjà parties depuis un semaine ...  
  
Dans son grand appartement...vide...et froid...Deedo déprimait...  
  
Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ici...pas de concert, pas de répétitions, pas de studio, pas de lettres de fans auxquelles elle devait répondre...et surtout, pas de Trowa avec qui partager tout ça...Il n'y avait plus de situation amusante sur laquelle elle pouvait disserter avec lui...elle ne pouvait pas taquiner les autres filles et rire de leur réaction avec lui...elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer les lettres d'amour de ses fans et recevoir ses conseils sur ce qu'elle devait leur répondre...Elle ne sentait plus son regard encourageant quand elle chantait... elle n'entendait plus sa voix chaude et rassurante qui la faisait vibrer...  
  
Il faisait très froid dans l'appartement...  
  
De son côté, Trowa était retourné au cirque où il continuait de donner des représentations. Mais il passait encore plus de temps dans sa roulotte. Il ne sortait plus que pour les répétitions et les spectacles. Catherine venait de temps en temps lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour l'inciter à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas...Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette fille, celle qu'il avait protégée...Oui, c'était une évidence pour Catherine : elle lui manquait.  
  
Dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, Yami soupirait en serrant contre elle une peluche de loup, offerte par un fan, quelques semaines auparavant...Etrange comme le loup lui faisait penser à Heero...Ce soir, il faudrait qu'elle prenne des nouvelles des filles pour savoir qui d'entre elles retournerait "là-bas".  
  
Au même instant, dans une autre dimension...Heero visionnait des cassettes d'anciennes émissions auxquelles avaient participé Yami, plus particulièrement, des émissions dans lesquelles elle parlait de ses goûts en matière d'hommes.  
  
Yami, minaudant devant l'écran : "........J'aime les hommes surprenants...(air pervers)...qui vous prennent par surprise...heu, je veux dire, qui vous font des surprises ! TRES entreprenants, vous voyez...très câlins...très protecteurs...qui montrent leur attachement...J'aime les garçons attachés....HEU, attachants !!!"  
  
Commentaire du journaliste : "Sous ses allures de fille sage, Yami est une vraie passionnée et n'hésite pas à parler dans ses chansons de ses fantasmes concernant son garde-du-corps, Heero Yuy..."  
  
A l'écran, on pouvait à présent voir des morceaux de clips accompagnés des paroles, inscrites en dessous de l'image. D'abord, on peut voir Yami, entièrement vêtue de cuir, sur une moto, chantant à tue-tête :  
  
"Yume wa kurui hajimeteru mayonaka no taiyou ni Moeagaru kono karada yakeruyouni atsui Amai amai akai jam tsume no saki made nutte Hadaka no atashi motto akiru made aishite  
  
- Le rêve devient fou, mon corps se consumant dans le soleil de minuit, s'embrasant de façon brûlante.  
Peins-moi tout du long jusqu'aux ongles avec de la douce douce confiture rouge Aimes-moi plus, nue comme je suis, jusqu'à ce que tu sois dégoûté de moi."  
  
Puis, dans une soirée, Yami qui danse en se frottant contre un gars :  
  
"Take these lips that were made for kissing (prends ces lèvres qui ont été faites pour embrasser)  
And this heart that will see you through (et ce coeur qui te comprendra)  
And these hands that were made to touch and feel you " (et ces mains qui ont faites pour te toucher et te sentir)  
  
Heero prend des notes...puis s'empare d'un magazine...En couverture, Yami, assez dénudée, prend une pose sexy tandis qu'un gros titre annonce au lecteur : "Yami révèle tout de ses fantasmes !!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note :  
  
Au début du chapitre, Yami chante "Moments" à Heero, une chanson d'Ayumi Hamasaki.  
  
"Fallen Angels" on T.V !!!!  
  
Sunny chante "Ourselves" et Sora "Angel's song" d'Ayumi Hamasaki. (album "Memorial Adress")  
Yami chante "Velvet Moon" de Nanase Aikawa. (album "Crimson") puis "Come into my world" de Kylie Minogue. (album "Fever") 


	12. La fin d'une histoire et le renouveau d'...

Auteur : Studio S&S  
  
Titre : Délire inter-dimensionnel  
  
Genre : Humour et...pour la romance, on fait ce qu'on peut !  
  
Message aux lecteurs : On vous remercie tous d'avoir lu les aventures de Sunny, Sora, Yami et Deedo au pays des g-boys !! Merci pour vos reviews et merci de nous avoir lus !!!  
  
Intro : Pas grand-chose à dire à part que...c'est le dernier chapitre...On a plus trop d'idées pour continuer mais au moins la fic se termine bien !!! Un peu trop bien peut-être...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 12 : La fin d'une histoire , la renaissance d'une carrière.  
  
Dans sa roulotte, Trowa lisait les journaux, les magazines à scandales et tout ce qui parlait des "Fallen Angels" : cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les filles étaient parties...alors qu'elles étaient censées revenir au bout d'une semaine. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Le Département Des Phénomènes Psychiques et Paranormaux, aussi appelé le "PPP" avait continué les recherches pour trouver un autre moyen de traverser les mondes et Trowa, Heero, Wufei et Duo attendait avec impatience les résultats. Pendant l'absence des filles, de multiples hypothèses plus stupides les unes que les autres avaient été diffusées par les médias : 1. Des extra-terrestres les ont enlevées 2. Ce sont toutes les quatres des extra-terrestres 3. Un chagrin d'amour collectif, causé par leurs relations complexes avec leur garde du corps les a convaincues de tout laisser tomber et de s'exiler sur une île déserte 4. Elles ont été enlevées.  
5. Elles ont abusé leur public et sont parties prendre leur retraite sur une île déserte avec tout les sous qu'elles ont gagnés et maintenant, elles se foutent de leurs fans.  
  
Soudain, le téléphone sonna : Trowa jeta négligemment sur une table un magazine de ragots relatant le terrible chagrin d'amour des filles et décrocha. C'était le PPP qui semblait-il, pensait avoir trouvé une solution...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Du côté des filles, c'était aussi l'angoisse : Yami avait appris aux filles que son ordinateur était tombé en rade !!! En effet, suite à leur départ pour le monde des g-boys, suivi de près par le départ de Deedo, puis par leur retour, le disque dur avait FONDU !!! Les réparations allaient prendre des mois et des mois...et même : le disque dur ayant fondu, il fallait en racheter un autre !! Et bien sûr, dès qu'il serait de nouveau en état de marche, il faudrait rechercher l'image puisque Yami avait perdu TOUTES les données de son ordinateur... (Yami : TT-TT)  
Elles ne reviendraient jamais dans les délais...  
  
De son côté, Sora avait totalement perdu le sourire, sa joie de vivre et passaient ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre que de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Elle avait abandonné ses fics, abandonné son ordinateur et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Gundam Wing...Enfin, ça ne la dérangeait pas si on en parlait : tout ça lui était indifférent. Comme elle le répétait souvent, maintenant, elle se foutait de tout. Au bout de deux semaines, elle ne voyait plus personne et quand elle remontait du sous-sol, où la console était installée, elle clignait des yeux tellement la lumière extérieure l'éblouissait.  
  
Un jour, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'être dérangée lors de son hibernation par la soudaine apparition d'une lumière aveuglante dans sa retraite souterraine.  
  
Sora, un bras devant les yeux pour se protéger : "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Nonnnnnnnnnn !!!!"  
  
Une fois la lumière dissipée, Sora resta immobile sur sa chaise, serrant son bras contre son visage.  
  
"Salut ! Ca va ? Ca fait un bail, pas vrai ?"  
  
Sora releva la tête en plissant les yeux et vit une silhouette grande et svelte qui s'adressait à elle au milieu d'un nuage de point lumineux multicolores.  
  
Sora, en soupirant : "Oh non...je suis en train de devenir aveugle !!....Et folle en plus : toute personne que j'entend a la voix de Duo et...et je vois des apparitions !!!"  
  
"L'apparition" s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla devant sa chaise pour caresser sa joue : "Hé...tu ne rêves pas... C'est moi, Duo !"  
  
Sora frotta ses yeux et le regarda avec de grands yeux ahuris...  
  
2 minutes plus tard...  
  
Sora, en se jetant à son cou : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Duo !!!! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on ne se revoie pas !!! L'ordi de Yami est tombé en panne et...il fallait racheter un disque dur, retrouver l'image et...et expliquer à nos parents toute l'histoire et c'est à peine s'ils ont cru Sunny quand elle leur a dit et...et...je..."  
  
Duo caressa ses cheveux tendrement : "Du calme ! Tu auras tout le temps pour m'expliquer tout ça...A l'heure qu'il est, Wufei doit avoir rejoint ta soeur et...on ferait mieux de remonter pour convaincre tes parents que...tout ça est réel."  
  
Sora sourit timidement et se leva, en s'appuyant sur son épaule : "Oui...allons-y..."  
  
Comme ils s'apprètaient à sortir du bureau, Duo retint la jeune fille par le bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.  
  
Duo, tranquillement : "C'est bon, on peut y'aller !!"  
  
Sora, écarlate, en fixant le sol : "Hmhm..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'ordinateur de Yami était tombé en panne, Sunny avait cherché par tous les moyens à se changer les idées pour ne pas y penser. Elle passait tout son temps auprès de sa famille ou de ses amis mais se débrouillait pour ne jamais rester seule, histoire de ne pas y penser. Ce jour-là, elle était sortie en ville avec une amie, et toutes deux se trouvaient à la terrasse d'un café...  
  
Sunny, gênée : " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant mes vacances ??? Et ben ... là je reviens de ... d'un endroit très sympathique !!! Genre Club Med !!! On faisait beaucoup de karaoké ... "  
  
Copine , enthousiaste : " Au Club Med !!! Ouaaaah !!! T'as dû rencontrer des mecs !!! "  
  
Sunny , l'air rêveuse : " Oui ... c'est vrai que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ... "  
  
Copine , amusée : " C'est génial !!!! Alors ... dis-moi tout ... il est comment ... ? "  
  
Sunny , même air : " Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé ... ( long silence ) Au moment où je l'ai vu , là , devant moi , en chair et en os ... je me suis dit " Ok . Gardes ton calme . Attends un peu avant de lui sauter dessus ! " "  
  
Son amie éclate de rire alors que derrière Sunny , quelqu'un tente d'attirer l'attention en toussotant .  
  
" Hum-hum ! "  
  
Sunny se retourne et là .... elle se retrouve devant Wufei , qui la regarde d'un air très perturbé .  
  
Sunny , renversant dans un mouvement brusque son verre ainsi que celui de son amie : " WOUAAAAAAH !!! "  
  
Wufei , calmement : " Bonjour . Désolé de vous déranger . "  
  
Sunny , ricanant nerveusement : " Ah ah ah ! Salut Wufei ! Quelle mauvaise ... euh .... bonne surprise ! Hin hin hin !"  
  
Un silence gênant s'installe .  
  
Sunny , précipitemment , à son amie : " Bon , Slittle , je te laisse , j'ai un problème à régler alors salut ! "  
  
Elle se lève , agrippe le bras de Wufei et l'entraine plus loin , sous les yeux médusés de la malheureuse Slittle .  
  
Sunny , à Wufei : " Mais qu'est-ce-que ???? C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ??? "  
  
Wufei : " C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !!! Ca fait déjà deux semaines que vous êtes parties sans nous donner de nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? "  
  
Sunny , un peu plus calme : " L'ordinateur de Yami est hors service ... "  
  
Wufei : "Alors on a bien fait de venir vous rechercher . "  
  
Sunny , étonnée et regardant autour d'elle : " Alors les autres sont là eux aussi ??? "  
  
Wufei : " Non . Ils sont tous partis à la recherche de leur protégées . En attendant , nous sommes seuls . ( il réfléchit un moment ) D'ailleurs , il est peut-être temps que je te dise ( à ce moment , il s'aperçoit que des gens les observent et qu'ils se trouvent au beau milieu d'une foule de monde ) ... écoutes , est-ce-qu'on ne pourrait pas aller dans un endroit plus calme ? "  
  
Sunny l'emmena donc dans un parc non loin de là .  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chez Yami, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe : un ordinateur hors-service dont toute la famille se servait, une histoire abracadabrante de "mondes", de "groupe musical" et de "carrière" et une fille au bord de la dépression...Oui...pas vraiment la joie...Pendant un moment, les parents avaient hésité à amener leur fille chez le psy mais comme ils avaient déjà un ordinateur à racheter et comme ils savaient quelle était la cause de l'histoire, ils éliminèrent cette solution et décidèrent tout simplement de supprimer de sa chambre tout ce qui se rapportait à Gundam Wing et au personnage de Heero Yuy. Bon, comme l'ordinateur était hors-service, il ne restait pas tant de choses que ça : cds, cassettes, livres, posters. Le tout avait été empaqueté dans un carton et vendu dans une brocante. Ca, c'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Résultat : Yami faisait la tête à ses parents et restait enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée. Elle ne descendait que pour manger mais comme elle n'avait pas très faim, ce n'était que l'affaire de cinq minutes.  
  
Pourtant, deux semaines après le retour des filles, alors que Yami réfléchissait à la façon la plus rapide et la moins douloureuse pour mettre fin à ses jours, une apparition lumineuse vint tout bouleverser.  
  
Yami, éblouie : "Quoi ?...Un ange ?"  
  
Apparition lumineuse : "....Yami ?"  
  
Yami réfléchit un instant mais ne reconnut pas la voix...qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Ou plutôt, QUI était-ce ? Un ange ? Un dieu ? Une créature divine ?  
  
La lumière s'estompa doucement et laissa la place à Heero, entouré d'un halo de lumière.  
  
Yami, en secouant la tête : "Il n'a pas d'ailes...C'est pas possible ! Un ange qui n'a pas d'ailes !!! Et qui ressemble à Heero !!!....................Je suis au paradis !!"  
  
Elle s'écroula sur son lit avec un sourire béat.  
  
Heero hésita un moment (on ne vous dira pas à quoi il a pensé en voyant Yami, la fille qui l'a dragué pendant des mois, allongée sur un lit) puis s'avança vers le lit : "Yami ? Est-ce-que ça va ?"  
  
Yami, d'un air shooté : "Ouiiiiii..."  
  
Heero regarda autour de lui et aperçut l'ordinateur couvert de tâches de rouille et qui exalait une forte odeur de fumée. Il acquièsça silencieusement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Yami pour commencer un long monologue pour expliquer son retour, ce qui passe dans son monde depuis qu'elle et les autres filles sont parties et...caressa sa joue en lui murmurant doucement à quel point elle lui avait manqué...  
  
Heero, avec douceur : "C'est pour ça que je suis revenue...J'étais...inquiet et...je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris...et au fromage."  
  
Yami, qui ne comprend pas cette histoire de fromage : "Hein ??"  
  
Heero, sérieusement : "Je t'aime."  
  
Yami se releva brusquement et le regarda avec des yeux ronds : elle venait de comprendre que :  
  
1. Ce n'était pas un ange mais bel et bien Heero.  
2. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.  
3. Si la main gauche de Heero caressait sa joue, l'autre s'occupait à quelques frôlements douteux sur le côté de sa poitrine.  
  
Yami, troublée : "OH."  
  
Heero se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle et la recouvrit de son corps musculeux. Ensuite, il...euh...vous voyez, quoi ! Il lui fit toutes sortes de choses que la décense ne nous permet pas d'évoquer. Hum-hum.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dans un magasin d'alimentation, au rayon surgelé, entre les pizzas et les tartes aux poires congelés, Deedo fixait intensément l'intérieur de son caddy. C'était dur de reprendre, après avoir vécu ce qu'il lui est arrivée. Dur de recommencer le train-train habituel en sachant qu'il existait un autre monde où on l'attendait et où elle avait quelque chose à faire. Ici, tout était si vain et ennuyeux. Lorsqu'elle était le plus déprimé, elle avait l'impression que personne n'avait besoin d'elle et que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien, puisqu'il n'était pas là pour le voir, pour la soutenir, pour lui sourire. Deedo ne parlait presque plus et n'avait plus envie de s'amuser, de rire, de sortir. Aujourd'hui était une de ses rares sorties : il fallait bien qu'elle continue à vivre, pour sa famille, alors...  
  
"A-a-a-ah...Aaaaaaaah..."  
  
A côté d'elle, une femme s'évanouit, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Pendant une brève seconde, Deedo faillit céder à la panique : une attaque bactériologique !! Ca ne pouvait être que ça !  
Soudain, une foule de jeunes femmes en furie (clientes, caissières, agents de maintenance, responsable de l'accueil, etc.) apparurent à l'angle du rayon et se précipitèrent vers elle. Deedo eut tout juste le temps de s'applatir contre un réfrigirateur rempli de bacs à glace avant que le troupeau passe. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'émeute et aperçut...Trowa, qui lui faisait des signes de main, à l'autre bout du rayon, tout en essayant de contenir l'assault des femelles enragées.  
  
Deedo, un peu inquiète (le garçon qu'elle attend depuis des jours et des jours est sur le point de se faire violer) : "Trowa !!!"  
  
Sans hésiter, elle avança d'un pas déterminé vers le groupe, pendant que Trowa en faisait autant. (Le plafond du magasin est trop bas pour qu'il puisse faire un de ses super salto à 360 degrés) Malgré les coups de griffes sur son visage, et malgré les lambeaux arrachés à la chemise de Trowa, Deedo réussit à le rejoindre. Tous deux se retrouvaient à présent au coeur de l'émeute qui se dissipa brusquement. Un homme casé, quel intérêt ?  
  
Deedo, en se serrant contre Trowa : "Je suis désolée...On a eu plein de problèmes avec l'ordi de Yami et finalement...on n'a pas pu rentrer dans les délais."  
  
Trowa, en caressant ses cheveux : "Ce n'est rien. On est revenus vous chercher...Vous...enfin...tu m'as beaucoup manqué."  
  
Deedo rougit de plaisir et passa ses bras autour de sa taille : "Toi aussi."  
  
Trowa se pencha doucement au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, sous le regard envieux des autres clientes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans la chambre de Yami. Les filles avaient éclairci la situation avec leurs parents et fait leurs valises. Tous étaient prêts à repartir, à reprendre comme avant, ou presque.  
  
Heero, un bras autour de la taille de Yami : "Bon. Tout le monde est prêt ?"  
  
Duo, joyeusement : "Ouais ! On peut rentrer à la maison !"  
  
Il échangea un rapide baiser avec Sora pendant que Sunny et Wufei regardaient ailleurs d'un air impatient. Trowa et Deedo se regardaient d'un air complice et Yami et Heero flirtaient dans leur coin.  
  
Wufei, agacé : "Hum-hum. BON. Allons-y !"  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une photo de la salle de réunion du PPP et la tendit à Heero et Yami puis à chaque couple : tout le monde posa un doigt sur la photo et bientôt un halo lumineux les ramena tous dans le monde des g-boys.  
  
De façon étonnante, tout se passa surprenamment bien à leur retour. Il suffit d'une petite conférence de presse pour que tout le monde pardonne aux filles leur longue absence : elles étaient parties en vacances précipitemment pour rendre visite à un ami malade mais il vivait sur une île reculé du monde et le seul hélicoptère de l'aéroport était tombé en panne, les forçant à rester sur l'île pendant quelques jours supplémentaires.  
  
A la sortie de la conférence de presse, Sunny haussa les épaules en soupirant : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crédules !"  
  
Les garçons haussèrent les épaules en souriant : si elles disaient la vérité, qui pouvait les croire ?  
  
Yami jeta un regard brûlant vers Heero : "On rentrrrrrre...?"  
  
Deedo et Sora échangèrent un regard embarrassé puis tous montèrent dans la limousine dont Heero et Yami avaient déjà testé le moelleux depuis leur retour. Pour officialiser la réapparition des "Fallen Angels" sur le devant de la scène musicale, il y avait du travail à faire et...heureusement, elles avaient tout leur temps maintenant.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
6 mois plus tard, la carrière des "Fallen Angels" avait repris tout son peps habituel : un nouvel album en préparation, un nouveau single dans les bacs et un planning surchargé pour en faire la promotion.  
  
"Les filles ! Plus que 10 minutes avant le direct !!"  
  
Yami était introuvable. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Heero, le quotidien du groupe était devenu...beaucoup plus mouvementée : Yami papillonnait, oubliait toutes sortes de choses dont ses sous-vêtements, arrivait en retard à tout ce qui était fixé sur le planning et débarquait à l'improviste dans les loges de ses amies pour raconter à quel point Heero était un garçon merveilleux, un ami merveilleux, un petit ami merveilleux, un amant merveilleux. Et tout cela, en détails, naturellement.  
  
Yami sortit brusquement de sa loge, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage en sueur, les vêtements de travers.  
  
Maquilleuse : "OH MON DIEU !!! Mlle Yami !!! Il faut absolument qu'on recommence tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça !!"  
  
Yami, rêveuse : "Hein...?"  
  
Maquilleuse, en posant une main sur la poignée de porte de la loge : "Allons-y !! Dépêchons-nous ! Dépêchons-nous !"  
  
Yami, précipitemment : "NON !!!...Heu...(la maquilleuse a l'air très surprise)...C'est que...j'ai renversé du parfum et...ça sent très mauvais...l'odeur va s'imprégner sur mes vêtements et je vais sentir mauvais ! Allons dans une autre loge !!"  
  
Elle prit la main de la maquilleuse et l'entraîna vers une autre porte....pendant que Heero sortait discrètement de sa loge sous l'oeil étonné d'un agent de maintenance.  
  
Heero, froidement : "Un seul mot à qui que ce soit et je vous tue."  
  
Si l'attitude de Yami stressait Sora et Sunny au plus haut point, Trowa et Deedo, quant à eux, s'amusaient beaucoup de la situation et ne se gênaient pas pour faire des commentaires en public, devant Heero, qui prenait aussitôt un air pincé, ou devant Yami, qui rougissait de honte d'avoir trop parlé et de plaisir que tout le monde sache qu'elle et Heero sortaient ensemble. Deedo et Trowa étaient beaucoup plus discrets sur leur vie amoureuse et roucoulaient loin des micros et des caméras. Bon, d'accord : de temps en temps, Deedo explosait de joie et déversait devant les médias un flot de sentiments indescriptible sur sa relation avec Trowa et dès qu'elle se sentait calmée, elle redevenait sérieuse, discrète et absolument muette à ce sujet, ce qui était alors extrêmement frustrant pour les journalistes.  
  
Yami ouvrit brusquement la porte de la loge de Deedo et la surprit en train d'embrasser Trowa, dans un fauteuil.  
  
Yami, confuse : "Oh, pardon."  
  
Elle referma brusquement la porte et partit à la recherche d'une autre loge libre.  
  
Trowa et Deedo rièrent un instant avant d'échanger un regard brûlant et de s'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Deedo se détacha brusquement : "AH !!! Le direct !!! C'est quand ?"  
  
Trowa jeta tranquillement un oeil à sa montre, caressa ses cheveux et l'attira de nouveau contre lui : "Dans 8 minutes, on a encore le temps..."  
  
Deedo haussa les épaules en souriant, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Du côté de Sora, rien n'avait changé : le stress du direct était toujours présent et les retards de Yami n'arrangaient rien. Tout le changement résidait dans le comportement de Duo. En effet, maintenant que le problème de différences de monde était réglé, il pouvait totalement se laisser aller à ses sentiments et ne craignait plus de s'attacher davantage à la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter, tout simplement.  
  
Sora, paniquée : "Merde !!! Où est cette foutue brosse à cheveux ?!!!! Je vais arriver en retard pour le direct !!! Et avec Yami, ça fera deux retards, soit la MOITIE du groupe ! On va être ridicules !! Les ventes de disques vont affreusement chuté et ça va causer des tensions parmis nous ! Les "Fallen Angels" vont se séparer et ce sera la fin !!! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!"  
  
Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Duo la regarda un moment s'agiter à droite à gauche puis, après ce discours, se décida à intervenir. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux, doucement.  
  
Duo, en la regardant tendrement : "Hé ! Pas d'panique ! Regardes. Si je fais comme ça...et comme ça...tu n'as plus besoin d'brosse !"  
  
Sora fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le miroir de la coiffeuse en murmurant timidement : "Tu crois ?"  
  
Duo acquièsça silencieusement et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais...  
  
Sora, déterminée : "Parfait !! Maintenant, je suis enfin prête !!! Je vais partir à la recherche de Yami comme ça, on ne sera pas en retard, youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"  
  
Comme elle se précipitait vers les portes, Duo fronça les sourcils et la devança pour tourner le verrou : "Une minute ma jolie, je crois que j'n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi..."  
  
Sora rougit fortement, baissa les yeux puis croisa les bras avec un sourire déterminé : "Okay. Laissons Yami à ses affaires et...viens plutôt t'occuper des miennes..."  
  
...................Hum...............5 minutes plus tard...  
  
"1 Minute avant le direct, tout le monde en place !!"  
  
Les filles sortirent d'un même geste de leur loge et, suivies de près par leurs maquilleuses, se dirigèrent vers la scène. Chacune se mit en place et Deedo, Sora et Sunny eurent le plaisir de constater que Yami était à l'heure.  
  
"30 secondes avant le direct !"  
  
Les filles prirent la pose, jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers leur garde du corps-petit ami, échangèrent un regard complice puis se tournèrent vers le public.  
  
L'animateur les annonça dans le micro et les projecteurs les enveloppèrent de lumière. A elles de jouer maintenant.  
  
"Les Fallen Angels !!! MOMENTS !!"  
  
Le pianiste récemment engagé par le groupe commença à jouer une douce musique. Les filles se regroupèrent en cercle et chantèrent avec douceur :  
  
"Hana no you ni hakanai no nara - Si ma vie est aussi éphémère que celle d'une fleur  
  
Kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou - alors je serai totalement épanouie à tes côtés  
  
Soshite egao mitodoketa ato - Et après m'être rassasiée de ton sourire  
  
Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou - Je pourrai alors faner doucement..."  
  
Le piano versa quelques notes dramatiques puis Sora reprit, d'un air triste :  
  
"Kimi ga zetsubou to iu Na no fuchi ni tatasare - Dis-moi à quoi ressemblait le paysage que tu as vu  
  
Soko de mita keshiki wa Donna mono datta no darou - lorsqu'on t'a plongé dans cet abysse de désespoir..."  
  
Yami détourna ses yeux du public et fixa Heero en souriant tendrement :  
  
"Ikibasho wo nakushite samayotteru Mukidashi no kokoro ga - Ton coeur nu erre et s'égare, n'a nulle part où se réfugier  
  
Fureru no wo ozorete - et dresse autour de lui une barrière d'épines aiguisées  
  
Surudoi toge hari meguraseru - pour se protéger et ne pas être touché..."  
  
Les filles reprirent en choeur :  
  
"Tori no you ni habatakeru nara - Si je pouvais voleter comme un oiseau  
  
Kimi no moto e tonde iku deshou - alors je volerais jusqu'à toi  
  
Soshite kizu wo otta sono se ni Boku no hane wo sashidasu deshou - Et j'offrirai alors mes ailes à ton dos blessé..."  
  
Sunny, en regardant Wufei d'un air décidé :  
  
"Kaze no you ni nagareru no nara - Si je pouvais flotter comme le vent  
  
Kimi no soba ni tadoritsuku deshou - je te rejoindrais."  
  
Deedo poursuivit imméditatement après :  
  
"Tsuki no you ni kagayakeru nara - Si je pouvais briller comme la Lune  
  
Kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru deshou - je continuerais de briller pour toi..."  
  
Le piano conclut sur quelques notes dramatiques puis s'arrêta brusquement pour que les filles puissent finirent a capella :  
  
"Kimi ga mou kore ijou Nido to kowai mono wo Minakute sumu no nara Boku wa nanni demo narou  
  
- Je serai Tout Si cela pouvait calmer tes peurs ..."  
  
Le public se leva pour une salve d'applaudissements. Les filles échangèrent un regard étonné en voyant l'animateur s'avancer vers elles pour leur remettre un disque d'or puis sourirent : les "Fallen Angels" étaient de retour et n'étaient pas prêtes de quitter le devant de la scène...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà !!! Finie !! On espère que vous avez apprécié et que la fin n'est pas trop abrupte, sinon...tant pis !  
  
Le studio se remet à l'écriture d'Opération Météore, sa fic fétiche !!! Et le nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt...révélant bon nombre de surprises et de bouleversements...Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!  
  
A bientôt tout le monde !!! 


End file.
